


A Bard's Guide to the Galaxy

by JessKo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone defects because there are no happy endings in the Empire, F/M, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical BS, Misunderstandings, Oh no the bard has a banjo, Pining, Singing, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 46,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Pushed into one of Yennefer's portals, Jaskier finds himself transported to a galaxy far far away where he encounters a 'cursed' Grand Admiral with a keen appreciation of art, his long-pining aide, and 'magical' technology aboard an Imperial Star Destroyer. Not understanding Imperial regulations, Jaskier accidentally sets off a course of events that can only lead down two paths: treason or heartbreak.Meanwhile Geralt realizes that in his travels with Yennefer, he's yet to encounter a single new song penned by his favorite bard. Could it just be coincidence, or is something more sinister afoot? Determined to uncover Jaskier’s whereabouts, he is willing to move the heavens and quickly realizes that he may have to do exactly that.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 161
Kudos: 120
Collections: WIP Big Bang 2020





	1. Record Scratch, Freeze Frame...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the Witcher verse at the end of episode 5 (the Djinn one) and in the Star Wars verse near the end of the Thrawn 2017 novel during some down time just before Thrawn would be promoted to Grand Admiral. This would be about late season 2 of the Rebels show.

At first, I was just happy to see that Geralt was alive! I’d already begun the mourning process, so to see him well and, well, full of spirit, I was elated. Then I realized that of all people, the one to get to make the beast with two heads with the absolute perfection that was my witcher was that insane witch. And, before the gravity of it all could hit me, her purple eyes locked with mine and she began to speak, raising an arm. All I saw was a pale ass, a work of art all in itself, bobbing happily, as I was pushed backwards into one of her spells. 

Geralt never even saw me go. Funny to think now, he probably assumed that I’d been the one to die. It's not like that Yennefer character will tell him of the fate she condemned me to on an orgasmic whim. 

Not knowing what would be awaiting me on the other side, hopefully a tropical oasis full of attractive characters with a penchant for disrobing, I closed my eyes and held my breath as I fell through. 

The first thing to hit my face on the other side was cold, crisp air. So no tropical oasis. Shame. Opening one eye I was met with a world of grey. Opening the other, I took it all in. Many people in the same drab green tunic were facing me, staring and pointing weird metal objects at me. The tips were pointed, so maybe it was a sort of miniature crossbow? I truly did not want to find out, so I raised my palms in a sign of armistice. There was only one explanation for this. 

Yennefer would send me to Nilfgaard. I knew not to trust her, and warned Geralt as such. I’d be better off running from a damned dragon. At least Geralt would be there to protect me like always. But now here I was, on the other side of the continent, alone. And he didn’t even know I was missing. 

“What is your purpose?” One of the people, a man with brown hair and dark skin asked in a foreign accent that surely was not of Nilfgaard. Judging from the shiny ornaments on their tunics, this one was of higher status than most. Good for him. 

“Just passing through, really. I’ll be on my way… If you all would just lower the weapons, please?” I tried, hoping the casual approach would work. The man simply cocked his head. He was rather easy on the eyes, much like myself, I had to admit. If another approach presented itself, well, who was I to fight against fate. 

No one moved aside from the man, who took a step towards me. Reading the crowd, they almost seemed afraid, frozen in place. Had they never seen a magical portal before? 

“Why do you come here, Jedi? Do you intend to surrender to the Empire?” He pressed. I heard steps approaching from behind when he signaled with a flick of his wrist. From the clanking sound, I could only assume it was his knights. Knights of his Empire? This was getting stranger by the second and casual might not work in this situation. Perhaps playing dumb would be the ticket. 

“Jedi? Oh, you must be confused. I am not related to any sort of Jedi, never heard of them really, and frankly I’m rather shocked that word of the magnificent Jaskier has not reached Nilfgaard yet.” 

“Only a Jedi has powers like… Wait. Nilfgaard. You are the one confused, Jedi. This is the Star Destroyer Chimaera.” The man said, then turned to an inferior, not even waiting for a response. “Send for the Admiral, tell him it’s urgent. The call with Governor Pryce can wait.” 

“Yes, Commander. ” The woman replied, finally lowering her weapon and tapping at the wall. A wall that blinked in colors. Where the hell did Yennefer send me?

“No need to get your admiral!” I nearly squeaked, the gravity of the situation setting in. I’d never heard of a kingdom called Star Destroyer Chimaera but the name alone was enough to make my blood run cold. “I mean no harm, truly I’m lost and have no business here!” 

The man paid me no mind as one of the knights, clad in pure black armor, wrenched my hands behind my back, tying my wrists. The other knight tugged my lute off, having to disconnect one end of the strap to remove it. “Don’t break that!” I hissed as he ham-fistedly gripped the neck. The knight only replied with a distorted exhale of breath that sounded like the devil himself. Great, knights who spoke in tongues. Just what this situation needed. 

Then, a passage on the side of the room opened and an actual demon waltzed on in, with more adornment than even the commander on his tunic. The admiral was a demon. Somehow my blood rain colder still. He was tall and blue with red eyes that seemed to glow as he appraised me like meat hanging on a hook at the butcher shop. So I was in the middle of a sort of worship-cult. Perfect.  _ I’m going to kill that witch if I make it out of here alive, _ I thought to myself. 

“We believe he is a Jedi, sir.” The commander said as the admiral stopped in front of me, keeping his distance as the blue creature leaned in. 

“Hm.” He reached out with a hand that looked to be made of ice and I tried to break free, I really did, but the knight held me steady as the demon traced the embroidered fabric of my collar with two fingers. I realize now that my shirt is quite stained with blood still after the whole ordeal of the past 24 hours. I suppose that might make me look somewhat hostile. “What is your business, Jedi?” 

I laughed nervously. “I already said, I am not of House Jedi and I have no business here.” 

“We will see what the Emperor has to say about that.” The demon said, and I swallowed deeply. Empire? And an Emperor! An emperor of a kingdom called Star Destroyer Chimaera. I’m dead. He waved his hand and I was unceremoniously dragged away, one of the knights offering my lute to the creature. 

“What a curious instrument.” He mused. “I’d like to examine the rest of his belongings.” 

As that same door from which he entered opened without touch, enchanted by the demon certainly, I called back, “It is my lute! Do not break it, or my White Wolf will have your neck!” It was now time for threats, even if I could not be certain that Geralt would even know to look for me. Then, the doors closed, and I stumbled along at the quick pace the knight set. “You do know of the witchers, yes? Surely you are all not so far from civilization that the stories have not reached you? Or at least the songs? I assure you, everything in them is true!”

The only response from the knights was a muffled grunt, more demon-language surely. Then, I was shoved into a polished cell seemingly made entirely from gleaming stone and, well, my belongings were all removed. 

As I was finally left alone, I was given something else to cover my modesty with. Orange is not my color, but it would have to do. 


	2. How Did I Get Here?

“I believe he is from Naboo, these clothes loosely follow the court fashion of this planet.” Admiral Thrawn mused as he studied blood-stained embroidery and patterned blue pants. Similar patterns adorned robes and dresses projected around the office.

“We can’t just return him, can we?”, his aide, Commander Eli Vanto, added. “As confused as he seems, someone of his abilities needs to be turned in.” 

“No, certainly not. But I am curious about this instrument, a lute, he called it, and about this white wolf he seems to believe will protect him. In my study of Nabooian art, there is no reference to wolves. That is a distinctly Lothalian belief, the mystical Loth-Wolf that can travel through the center of the planet and has been extinct for 100 years.” 

“If the lute is not dangerous, perhaps we could give it to him to demonstrate its use?” Eli offered. “See what style of music he will choose to produce?” 

Thrawn steepled his hands at his chin. “Perhaps. But we must keep in mind that Jedi are known to be deceptive. There is only so much we can do alone. It is in our best interest to contact the Emperor.” 

Eli winced, knowing that likely meant they would soon have an Inquisitor, one of Lord Vader’s dangerous pets, on board to ensure a safe delivery and probably interrogate the being. 

Thrawn noticed his aide’s adverse reaction and added: “And of course, there is always the possibility that he speaks the truth. If he is indeed of the Nabooian court, perhaps a rival has conspired against him in this way, using old magic.” 

“The death troopers did mention him speaking of witches. Seems there are some stories and songs about them. Did that sort of theme show up in Naboo culture at all?” Eli suggested, flipping through some holos on Thrawn’s desk. 

Thrawn used his hand to change the art projected around the space, bright vistas and cat-like creatures changing to more sinister images. “Witches, on the other hand, are another extinct race, hailing from Dathomir. These, Eli, were the Nightsisters.” Thrawn pointed to a portrait that sent chills down his aide’s spine. 

“I’d not want to mess with them.” Eli noted, taking a step away from the image of women shrouded in green smoke they seemed to command with pointed fingers. 

“No, one would not. But luckily, much like the Loth-Wolves, it has been many years since there has been any trace of the Nightsisters.” 

Eli took a moment to contemplate this information. “Do the Jedi have an ability to raise the dead? Is this warning meant to imply that he’ll bring spirits upon us in his wrath? He didn’t seem too angry until the end.” 

Thrawn slung the strap of the lute over his shoulder, flashing Eli a subtle smile. “Only one way to find out.” 

* * *

As I paced the cell, inspecting the seams in the walls and oddly stable light source I tried to take stock of my situation. 

I was alone and imprisoned by strange people who seemed to be entirely out of the loop. What I did know was that they were mortal enemies of the Jedi, which they seemed to think I was a part of. So what might the next logical thing to do be… 

Of course, the thing my mind first went to was Geralt. Maybe he would think to come search for me, knowing the powers the witch had and not trusting her assurances that I had perished. Or, maybe he would believe her, think I was truly gone rather than galavant off on a round-continent quest to find his favorite bard. 

Is that even what he thought of me, though? The last we’d spoken on the topic, he’d informed me that he found my voice to be disappointing. Like a pie with no filling. The insult still stung more than the whole djinn incident. And as for the witch, well, he seemed quite happy being hilt-deep in her. 

He’d not trust just anyone with such… intimacy. I always considered myself lucky for the little bit he did allow me. The night in the baths still haunts me. One of the many objects of my desire, but the most consistent, right in my grasp as I rubbed chamomile all over smooth and scarred warm skin, soothing away the pains of a hard fought victory. 

That night meant the world to me, but what did it mean to him? 

Thankfully, something interrupted my pining. The slide of a latch as the door slid open. Even the doors here were strange, opening untouched and melting into the wall. I was less glad to see what was on the other side. The blue demon. And he had my lute in his demon-y hands. 

Crossing my arms, I held my ground in the center of the room as he approached. “Hello, Jaskier.” He said and I’ll admit it threw me for a loop, not expecting him to know my name despite me saying it to the group. I didn’t acknowledge the greeting. 

“Are you a demon?” I asked dumbly, hoping I’d not pay with my life. 

The being blinked at me, seeming to run calculations in his mind. “No.” He replied simply. 

Ah, so he must be cursed. Unfortunate, but not my problem. I’d seen worse curses than just an icy pigmentation and strange eyes, so perhaps he considered himself lucky. And, I realized, maybe I could use that as leverage. “I know your problem.” I tried, earning me another strange look. “And I know how to fix it.” I added, hopeful he’d take the bait. 

“Do tell.” The cursed Admiral responded, and I realized I had loosed up since learning he was not, in fact, a demon. This did not explain the language of the knights, but perhaps they too were cursed, and in far worse a state. More leverage, then. 

“I’ve seen it before, actually, so know that what I am saying is true. It is simple really. You just need to be bonded with your beloved, then everything will fall into place as fate intended.” 

A thin, dark brow rose on his rather vast forehead. “Is that so?” 

“Bard’s honor. I swear it on my lute. Which I would appreciate if you gave that back to me. It was a gift.” 

The admiral acted as if he forgot he had my instrument strapped to his back. “Ah. Yes. Of course, here you are.” 

With my prized instrument back in my hands, a swell of hope bloomed back in my heart and I strummed out the first notes of the first song I ever wrote for Geralt. The sound was a bit off due to the lack of precise tuning after my lute was mishandled by the knight, but the tune held and I hummed the chorus to myself, forgetting I was in the company of my enemy. Or the enemy of these Jedi people, I reminded myself. 

“What is this song?” The Admiral asked, and to answer his question, I switched from humming to singing. Perhaps he would appreciate good vocal talent. For all of my confidence, I do love a good affirming compliment and the last feedback I had was anything but glowing praise. 

As I sang, the Admiral never took his eyes off of me, going from my fingers to my lips and back down again. Seeing that I was being judged, I was sure to add flourish to my fingering, focusing more on clarity than volume. I am sure it was a wonderful rendition that would have had many coins tossed to him for whom it was written. 

As the last note faded out, I took a second to catch my breath and noticed the Admiral was smiling. That was a good sign, I thought. “Would you like to hear another?” 

“Certainly.” He said, and I began again, switching to a more playful tune, the one about the fishmonger's daughter. It did not cause him to laugh, though the smile remained, so I’d consider it a success. Tough crowd, but I’d played for tougher and rolled into another song. And then another. And another. Had I not been so well practiced, this would be the point where an amateur felt the fatigue in their hands and vocal chords. But I was no amateur. 

And I also had a very long catalogue of music to work with. If the Admiral just wanted to stand and smile down at me all day, so be it. 

Even with the curse, he was not exactly unattractive. My fear of him being a demon had kept me from noticing, but the harshness of his cheekbones and fierce gaze were piercing in an almost arousing way. Whoever he’d seek to lift the curse would be lucky indeed if his human form was anything to compare to his cursed form. 

At the end of the sixth song, however, he stopped me with a raised hand. “Thank you, Jaskier. One can learn much about a people from the stories they tell.” 

“A person you mean?” I asked, confused by the statement. 

“Not exactly. I mean to learn about your culture. I will ask you plainly, are you from Naboo?” 

I scoffed. “Much like this Empire, I’ve never heard of it.” So much for thinking he was enjoying the performance. He was just trying to get a read on me. Not that it explained the smile. Perhaps he got off on information. And well, my lyrics were a wealth of that. I prided myself on my skills in storytelling. At least those were being appreciated. Geralt never did appreciate my penchant for imagery, the picture I painted of the glorious and victorious witcher falling on deaf ears. 

“I will have a meal brought to you.” The Admiral said, obviously dismissing me. 

What the hell was I thinking? 

* * *

“So he’s not from Naboo?” Eli confirmed, sinking back into the chair, sitting across from Thrawn with the Admiral’s desk between them. 

“Correct, the lyrics do not align with Nabooian culture. Or any known culture. We have to consider that he is telling the truth and is truly lost, as we stated earlier.” Thrawn responded, folding his hands in his lap.

“That still does not explain the portal.” 

“I believe our visitor can help with that.” Thrawn gestured to the door, and as if on command the Grand Inquisitor stepped through. 

The Pau’an nearly had to duck his head to fit his impressive height through the doorway, black armor creating an even more imposing silhouette on his lithe frame. “The legends of the night sisters may explain such things.” 

“But the night sisters are gone.” Eli rebutted, confused why they were bringing the witches back into this. 

“Dead, yes, but not gone.” The Grand Inquisitor replied. “Their essence lingers in the caves of Dathomir, on ancient altars and old shines.” 

“The man sung of a ‘witcher’, which furthers this theory.” Thrawn added, nodding his head. 

The Grand Inquisitor came to a stop behind Commander Vanto, nearly breathing down onto the much smaller human. “Yes. I will need to do more research, and interrogate the intruder, but it may be possible that the night sisters were able to possess this being to expand their power beyond the confines of Dathomir. For all we know, he is a ticking bomb waiting to explode with sith power.” Grinning with a flash of sharp teeth, the being rubbed gloved hands together. “I would like to begin immediately.” 

* * *

After the Admiral left, I idly tuned my lute, tweaking it to a perfect tone, but my mind still wandered. What did the Admiral want, truly? Judging by his reaction, I’m not even sure he had someone in mind to break the curse with. And, well, if he did need someone, I am sure it would be to my advantage to get out of this cell, even if it meant sleeping with the enemy. 

I had to remind myself that these were not my enemies. That it was all a large misunderstanding. Maybe their Emperor would contact the Jedi to learn that I am not one of them. That would be ideal. But I have learned that it is prudent to have many plans, and if courting the Admiral was my ticket out of here, so be it. 

Suddenly, as I plucked out a song of triumph, I remembered someone else again. Geralt. The ideal plan was for him to gallop up on Roach and break down this door, sweep me off my feet and ride away into the sunset, my arms around his strong waist and chin resting against broad shoulders. 

Yes, that was ideal. But my mind also reminded me that more than likely, I’d walk alongside Roach’s flank, perpetually playing catchup to her quick gait. So, maybe this plan C was not so bad after all. Even under the Admiral’s shapeless uniform, he seemed well built. He had broad shoulders, too. There was the whole blue thing, and if the love wasn’t true, who knew if the curse would lift. But hells if it wasn’t better than this. 

My point was punctuated when the promised meal arrived, grey flavorless slop. I’d take moldy bread over this pond sludge any day, but with no other option, I forced it down. 

By the time the door opened again, I was ready to greet the Admiral, but instead a knight entered. Without hesitation he took a firm hold on my bicep and dragged me out, my lute clattering out of my lap and to the floor with a sorrowful sound. I’d just have to tune it again I mourned as I struggled to stand straight in the knights grip. 

“Cursed as well, I assume?” I asked, trying to strike up conversation. The gutteral sound that escaped from the knight’s mask could have been a chuckle. 

“I know the cure, and I will tell you as I told your admiral. You just have to be bonded with- hey!” I was shoved, hard, into yet another room, this one with some very strange metal furniture. Upon closer inspection, it seemed to be a torture device. And the knight turned me around, pressing my back against the main bar as metal rings closed around my wrists and ankles. “This is really not necessary, I swear I have only told the truth! Geralt will have all your necks for this!” 

Damn, my first instinct is always him. I suppose it is fitting, seeing how we’ve been through all nine circles of hell with Geralt already. 

“First the white wolves, then witches, and now this. You are just full of surprises, aren’t you.” A new, deep and graveling and terrifying voice called out. Low and behold, it belonged to another cursed being, stepping out of the shadows to reveal an elongated white skull with red markings. “What is a Geralt?” 

I must have taken too long to reply to the skull-being because suddenly the room lit up as lightning crackled along the metal touching my body, surely singing some hairs as it zapped me. Needless to say it was unpleasant. “I will not ask you again.” 

“Geralt is a witcher! Have you all been living under rocks?” I exclaimed, not wanting to upset the deranged and cursed wizard that had me captive now. Lord knows at this moment I missed the Admiral, and the strange knights who spoke in tongues, and even the grey sludge! The wizard bombarded me with question after question, each one making less sense than the last as I began to lose my senses with how much lightning he summoned to my person. 

Finally, after who knows how many hours, he gave up. “You are useless.” He uttered as he left. 

I spat. “Good.” As the door closed. The device I was strapped to was incredibly uncomfortable, but despite this I sagged against the restraints, tired and sore and feeling like death. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, we check in with our favorite Witcher...
> 
> Also, just in case the POV feels a little wonky, the 1st person will be used for the Witcher cast, and Star Wars character's POV is written in the 3rd person. Sorry for any confusion, it felt natural to write it that way for me and I hope you guys like it too!


	3. And You May Find Yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, the idea grew legs and about doubled in size overnight... Happy little accidents eh?
> 
> Upcoming chapter titles are probably going to continue to be from “Once in a Lifetime” by the Talking Heads because it fits a little too well for where this is going. Lyrics like “And you may ask yourself, well... How did I get here?” And all that. 
> 
> Thank y’all for all the sweet comments so far, they are definitely inspiring me to keep up the break-neck pace. <3

I made passionate love to Yennefer first. Fast and needing, keening and panting, hot breaths and whispered curses the only thing we were aware of. Then we made a softer sort of love, slowing the pace and indulging in the taste of each other’s mouth. She was like wine and sugar, sweet and strong. And I was awestruck. 

But I am not sure I was in love. 

She was beautiful and wise and everything I thought I wanted in another. She made me feel alive, and in that moment I felt like I could follow her to the ends of the Earth, and maybe I would. But I could not say I felt the warm waves of affection grip my heart and steal my breath from within me. 

Turns out I did not follow her to the ends of the Earth, but we did cross half of the continent together. We made an excellent and fearsome team, profiting as we traveled along in our individual pursuits. Yet, something was missing. I realized what it was when we arrived at the ocean some weeks later after that fateful encounter with the djinn. Not once had we crossed paths with Jaskier. The bard always managed to track me down in my travels. He’d never been a constant companion, but this was the longest it had ever been since I’d seen him. In fact, I’d even start listening out for his songs, verses seeping out of taverns and such, but there had not been a single new one with his trademark signature on the tune. The man could whip out a new song every day when he was really in tune with his profession, so this was another inconsistency. 

Thus, while lighting candles in our rented room in town, I asked. “Have you heard anything about Jaskier?” 

Yennefer rolled her eyes from her perch on the bed, arms crossed behind her head as she leaned back on a pile of pillows. “Depends on what you mean by anything. There is no escaping his painfully catchy tunes, if that is what you mean. Heard that stupid fishmonger one just the other day.” 

I sighed, happening to actually like that particular ditty, but I did not mention that fact. “I meant about the man himself.” 

“Oh. In that case… No, I can’t say I have.” She offered, patting the space beside her on the bed that was soon happily occupied by the large mass of her travel companion. Sliding up beside her, I wrapped an arm beneath the small of her back, feeling the warmth of her skin on my own. 

“Me either.” I responded, not realizing she’d not asked the same thing in kind. 

Yennefer chuckled to herself, burying a hand in my hair, fussing with a knot. “Don’t tell me you miss him.” 

“I… Don’t think I do.” 

“Good.” She smiled, probably noticing my hesitation and straddling over me in a smooth motion. “Let me help you get him off your mind, then.” 

I was not about to say no to such an attractive offer, but mentally noted to look into the subject further in the morning. Now though, the night would be hers.

* * *

After many more hours of interrogation and study, the Grand Inquisitor only grew more frustrated. Finally, he delivered the news to the Admiral. 

“There will be no need to bring this to the Emperor.” He stated plainly. 

Thrawn was, above all, intrigued. 

“I have no explanation for his supernatural entry onto this ship, but otherwise there is no trace of night sister magic or any sort of force signature on the man. It may truly be an anomaly. There are many things in the force that cannot be explained, after all.” 

“I see.” The Admiral finally responded. “So his talk of witches and wolves and curses truly are all cultural artifacts. But from what culture, I wonder.” 

“My best guess would be a tribe that came into contact with the residents of Dathomir many generations ago, but I suspect there is also a case of amnesia at play here.” 

Eli bristled. First wolves and witches, and now amnesia! This just got better and better. “So you really have no clue?” 

The Grand Inquisitor scowled at the human’s statement, but it was true. 

Thrawn clapped his hands. “Thank you, Grand Inquisitor. That will be all, you are dismissed.” 

“Have my ship prepared.” 

Eli tapped in the order to the hangar on his datapad. “It’ll be ready for you.” 

With a nod, the Pau’an left. 

“There was one other thing.” 

“Something you did not tell the Inquisitor?” Eli asked, eyes wide as he sat forward. 

Thrawn nodded. “Indeed. He believed that I, personally, was cursed. And claimed that the only way to cure the curse was to bond with someone.” 

Eli flushed as the implications of Thrawn’s statement hit him. “You mean…” He made a vague gesture with his hands, tapping two fingers together. 

Thrawn laughed softly, a rare display of emotion reserved for only the most trusted company. “Not quite, at least I believe so. The wording indicated something more formal.” 

The look of relief that flooded Eli’s features somewhat worried his commanding officer. For some reason, Thrawn had hoped Eli would have been more receptive to this revelation, not disgusted. Very well, Thrawn thought as he memorized the nuances of Eli’s expression. 

“Oh, so something like marriage. But, sir, you’re not cursed, are you?” 

Thrawn’s expression was rather spaced-out as he replied. “No, I do not believe so. Please arrange a meeting with Governor Pryce. With this Jedi business sorted out, I have other emergencies to attend to.” 

“I will have the helm set a course to Lothal once the time is set.” Eli replied flatly. 

“Thank you, Commander.” 

* * *

I could sing in joy when the restraints around my arms and legs were released. “To whom do I owe my gratitude in freeing me?” 

Turning around, I found none other than the Admiral tapping at a raised table with lots of colorful circles adorning it. It was probably connected to the torture device in the same way the walls were connected to the doors. This place, for all its agony, was fascinating, some sort of enchanted fortress. 

“Hello, Jaskier. Please walk with me.” 

I jogged to catch up with the blue being as he strode out of the wretched room that had been my home for the past two days. “You know, I never caught your name, Admiral…” 

“Thrawn.” 

“Admiral Thrawn.” I tested the name on my tongue and found I quite liked it. “I assume you have contacted the Jedi and learned that I am not of their… heritage?” 

“There are no Jedi left to contact.”

“Ah…” Well this was quite the twist. 

“Much like your white wolf, they are now things of legend, lost to the sand of time. Extinct.” Thrawn said casually with a wave of his hand as he tapped another colored spot on the wall in the hallway. 

I froze in my tracks as he stepped away, standing several paces behind him. “Extinct? Geralt… No…” There… No. There was no way. Unless. “She did it. Didn’t she. That witch.” 

Thrawn turned around, once again appraising me. “The witches are gone as well.” 

Well wasn’t that precious. They must have killed each other. Maybe the Jedi too, whoever they were. This was all too much. My vision blurred as tears stung the corners of my eyes. “He… He’s gone.” 

“I am sorry, knowing your songs they must have meant a lot to you.” Admiral Thrawn offered. I sunk to my knees, breaking out into sobs. I’d already thought I lost Geralt once, I’m not sure how much more of this my heart can take! 

I mourned my friend, not caring about anything other than the happy memories and travels we’d shared. Then, regaining myself, I looked up to Thrawn, wiping my tears and sniffling away my sorrow. I’m not sure if it was the torture talking, my brain toasted from the lightning and lack of sleep, but I offered something I’d offered none before. 

“Break your curse. Take me.” 

Thrawn extended a hand, and I accepted it. 

When we reached his quarters after stepping into a magical transportation chamber that lifted us to another area of the fortress, I found my lute sitting on a glass table in the front room. It was exquisitely crafted with clean lines and delicate polished metal legs that twisted together before settling onto the softest carpet I’d ever felt in my life, the clothes afforded to me not having any shoes, and I was taken aback by the plushness touching the soles of my feet. 

“Oh, is this carpet woven from wool from the gods?” I asked, sinking to my knees. I’m not sure if I’d ever stand again from the softness of the thing. 

Thrawn exhaled through his nose, nearly a laugh then. Good progress, then. Maybe this whole predicament would work out into something bearable or even enjoyable. Either way, I was too tired to even think about any other means of staying alive and out of harm. 

“It was about as expensive as something of that make would require.” He responded, stepping away to return with a glass of water and bar of what I could only assume was food. My stomach growling, I did not hesitate to scoot towards the table where he set the items down. “Eat, and then we will rest.” Once again, I was not going to refuse such a generous offer. 

At first, I ate silently, but once the pain in my gut subsided, and my thoughts began to focus, I risked a question. “So, all this Jedi nonsense is behind us, then?” 

Thrawn nodded from where he stood watching me, his gaze a bit unsettling but even in bright red it was nothing compared to Geralt’s eyes when on the hunt, taken over by his instincts and brighter gold than the sun. 

A sun that now would never rise again. I had no reason to trust these people, yet he spoke with such conviction that the White Wolf, my Witcher, was really gone… There were none of the normal tells of a lie, none of the averted eye contact or twitching hands. Thrawn spoke the truth, and it would be an arrow through my heart for the rest of my days. 

“Come, you need sleep.” Thrawn said, interrupting my thoughts as a large hand settled on my shoulder. Setting down the empty cup, I complied and followed where he led, soon finding myself under a thin blanket in a large bed. So he was really serious about the bonding, hm. 

Moving towards the side of the bed with a grunt, I expected a heavy weight to settle beside me as the lights dimmed, but it never came. Instead, the door was left open as Thrawn ventured to another part of the space. Too tired to protest, or even care, I closed my eyes and settled into a mattress that, much like the carpet, was the most comfortable my body had ever graced. 

By the time I woke, I was alone, food and water left out the same as before but there was no other trace of the Admiral. I suppose he did have a fleet to maintain, and settled back down on the carpet. My bones were still sore, but I felt leagues better than the day before. Wondering just how long I had been sleeping, I wandered the spaces left open, bedroom and common area, searching for a window but finding none. I suppose I’d just have to gauge the time by how long it took for the Admiral to return. Speaking of, what the hell was I doing? 

I had no evidence that this place was not an even worse Nilfgaard, and him a very evil man. He’d employed a lightning-wielding wizard in my interrogation after all. Either way, resistance would have likely only gotten me killed, and my sudden appearance was an understandable cause for alarm and caution. So here I was, betrothing myself to a foreign leader on a whim, knowing my best friend in the world was dead, not even sure what time of day it is. 

Well, judging by his crew, he was at least amicable to those of other cultures and upbringings. That was one point for Thrawn, and so was the letting me use his bed and eat his food, but the torture thing was still ten thousand points against him. Not sure what else to do, I began exploring the quarters further, looking for more things to put in his favor, like comfortable furniture, and more negatives, like a lack of ale and other beverages. My search did turn up some interesting objects, strangely shaped sculptures of fantastical beasts I’d never encountered before and abstract paintings of exotic scenery. This earned back many points, he obviously could appreciate the arts, so that was one thing we had in common. 

“Hello.” I greeted tentatively when he finally returned some hours later, breaking up my extreme boredom. Sculptures and paintings could only occupy one's mind for so long, after all. 

“I’d like you to play another song, please.” Thrawn instructed as he sat on a very soft looking chair with wide arms and a high back. The Admiral sunk down into it, resting his hands on his knees, looking as if he’d had a very long day indeed. As I quickly tuned the lute I wrote something new in my head whose lyrics I’d thought up as I ate. 

I call it ‘ode to the seaman’ and it sings the praises of a sailor who swept a poor bard out of misery and into luxury. Fitting, no? 

Before the song ended, however, a strange chime filled the space and Thrawn excused himself, leaving me hanging mid-way through a verse. As he strode into another room in his quarters, I could not help but follow to distract myself from the disappointment of his own distraction. For once I thought someone might truly appreciate my talents. Once again, I’d been a fool for raising my hopes when it came to powerful men who pretended to have an interest in me. 

Quietly creeping closer, I heard a woman’s voice, clear as day. “...excited to see you soon on Lothal. We have much to arrange regarding our joining...” Oh. So I was just a curiosity then, another sculpture in the collection. I was stupid to think he could be interested in me for who I was, and not what I created. And he didn’t even think to tell me he was already engaged. So much for my feelings, right? Not caring to hear the rest, or lingering on the thought of how long a woman had been in the quarters with me, I turned away and strode towards the door, nearly kicking that stupid glass table.

My heart collapsing in on itself for the second time in a single hour, I ran towards the portal from which he entered, tapping at the colorful shapes and praying for one to work and open up a hole in the wall for me to escape my misery. If I could just escape this fortress I could use the stars and travel South until I reach somewhere familiar. Judging from the perpetual cool of this awful place, it had to be in the Northern mountains. Anything would be better than staying here. 

Finally, a grey rectangle caused the door to budge, and I ran, lute clutched to my chest… Right into a human body. The Commander from before, a single eyebrow raised at my presence somewhere I was not supposed to be. 

Stumbling back to my feet I squeeze around him and bolted along the hall, rounding corners and ignoring the Commander's shouts until I see it- the night sky! It is the first time I’ve seen it in days and it is my lifeline, my steps growing longer as I bound towards it. 

It is too late to stop by the time I notice my reflection staring back at me among the stars, and when my head smacks against the perfectly clear glass, everything goes black. 


	4. And You May Ask Yourself...

In the morning, I wake up as I have every dawn of the past journey, entwined in Yennefer’s arms. They are delicate yet firm, and I know better than to try and weasel my way out from within them. As usual, I wonder if she is in love with me. There are many reasons to travel together, but sleeping like this… I know my reason, and her name is Renfri… Her, I knew I could never love, but something within me was struck by her, and we had an encounter that burned bright like fire. The embers still smouldered behind my eyelids every time I closed my eyes to rest. 

Yennefer is like a comfortable fog, a haze to keep me sane. But I feel like she is keeping something from me. Pushing our quest in every direction to distract me. And last night I fear I struck a chord. When she began to rouse, I took advantage of this fuzzy time between sleep and wakefulness to ask. “Do you know what happened to Jaskier.” 

“Yeah… No, not really.” She always woke quickly, but that uncertain ‘yeah’ is all I needed. I sat up quickly, forcing her to draw her arms away. 

“What do you know?” I growled, knowing this tone to often bring out the truth. 

“I know that he is busy doing things other than pursuing the arts, there have been no new songs, thankfully. Maybe he’s finally settled down, or just got a bad case of writer’s block. Either way it is a blessing.” 

I narrowed my eyes. Yennefer yawned, stretching out as the sheets fell from her body. A deft hand then landed on my thigh. “Do you not agree?” 

“We should have run into him by now.” 

“We’re going West, maybe he went East.” She offered, massaging corded muscle. I sighed, she was making sense, but something here did not add up. And seeing where we were, there was someone who I wanted to talk to. 

After packing our things, and sharing a breakfast and some more physical sentiments, I set off on my own, leaving Yennefer to attend to some patrons in town as I ventured to the docks. Here, I chartered a small fishing boat out to a very specific island. Thanedd Island. 

“Tissaia.” I greeted the woman who stood at the edge of the rocks. 

“Witcher. I presume Yennefer sent you?” 

“I come of my own accord with a single request.” 

Tissaia looked me over, her expression stern and posture rigid. “You understand that every action comes at a price, yes.” 

“I bring coin.” I respond, patting the laden pouch at my hip. 

The woman nodded then, turning away and gesturing me to follow. I tip my captain, then disembark, scaling the sharp stones of the shore of Thanedd. There is a light rain, and I am glad to feel warmth emanate from the door into Aretuza. 

“So what is it that you request, witcher?” Tissaia asks plainly as we enter a large rotunda. 

“There is someone I’d like to locate.” 

“Say the name and I can provide the answer.” 

“Julian Alfred Pankratz would be their full name, but he is known more widely as Jaskier.” 

Winding our way further into the compound, Tissaia led me to a large table covered in sand. Holding out her arms, a map of the continent was etched into the brown granules. “Throw a coin towards the center, it will fall where your friend is.” She said, then as I fished out a coin, she began to mutter in elder. 

Flicking the gold off my thumb, it arced towards the map, curving to the East, then to the West, North and South, but it never settled, orbiting above the table. 

“He is hiding. Throw another.” 

Not allowing myself to wonder why he may be sneaking himself away from even a magical eye, I flicked another coin, which joined the orbit. 

“Another.” 

The cycle continued until my bag was nearly depleted, but the coins were forming a shape, melding together. A triangle in the sky, soaring higher and higher with every coin I tossed. When I threw my final piece, it scraped along the ceiling, bursting out of a window. Rushing, I chased it out of doors and watched my earnings fly off to the moon. 

My rage beginning to boil, Tissaia stood behind me, out of breath but still speaking clearly. 

“It would seem your friend is among the stars.” 

“Dead, then.” I grunt, feeling my nails dig into the palms of my hand. 

“No, if he were dead the coin would have settled where he was buried and dug itself into the sand. Jaskier is alive and well, somehow, above the planet.” 

“Can you take me there?” I asked. 

Tissaia simply laughed. “I am afraid not. And before you ask, I know not how he got there. Also, you are out of coin.” 

Not wanting to argue further, I walked along the shore to where my chartered ship waited for my return. Yennefer would explain, certainly, and provide some clarity on just how Jaskier left the pull of gravity into orbit. 

* * *

I come to with a throbbing pain in my head and a bright light above me. 

“Welcome back to reality. I’d not recommend trying to space yourself again.” Said a vaguely familiar voice. Turning towards the source of the sound, I found the Commander from before. 

“Huh?” What was he talking about? Was I still out of it? 

“If you want to escape a Star Destroyer, you need to take a ship or something.” He said, frowning as he looked at me. “You do know where you are, don’t you?” 

“Kingdom of Star Destroyer Chimaera, or so I was told.” I responded, scowling right back. I almost missed the Admiral and his bad news and secret fiancees. “I’m not sure what to believe anymore though.” 

The commander looked like he was going to correct me, but let it go, instead focusing on my second statement. “We’ve not lied to you.” 

I scoffed, sitting up. “Maybe you’ve been truthful, but your Admiral is a big blue liar.” 

The Commander moved in close, gripping the front of my clothes in a fist. “That’s Admiral Thrawn to you, and you’d do well not to accuse this ship’s commanding officer while on board.” 

“Oh, so we’re on a ship! Excellent! Much like his fiancee, no one bothered to mention that to me either!” I shouted right into his stupid face. The Commander let me go, reeling back. 

“Fiancee? What do you mean, fiancee?” 

I crossed my arms. “So many secrets. The woman he was talking with in his quarters. Apparently they are arranging their joining on Lothal.” 

The Commander’s face paled then, I’d struck a chord. Good. They’d struck all my chords. Speaking of, where was my lute? 

“Governor Pryce? No… It can’t be.” He stumbled back into a rather flimsy looking chair, legs wide and his posture slouched. “It’s impossible. That conversation about bonding, he couldn’t have meant... Why would he tell you and not me?” Eli finally ended on, distraught. 

“Unlike you lot, I’m speaking the truth. But he didn’t exactly tell me, I might have overheard them talking before our very hands-on meeting in the doorway. You may be his second in command, but it doesn’t mean he actually cares about you or anything. Trust me on that one, I speak from experience.” The image of Geralt copulating with that witch flashed in my consciousness. Maybe I was just being bitter, but it still stung that my last time seeing him before his tragic passing was such an incident. 

“You know nothing about our relationship!” The Commander snapped, teeth bared. Ah, I knew exactly how he felt. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I offered myself to him, and the response I received was a night spent in his bed, and then that whole Lothal joining news.” I’d let his imagination run wild on implications here. It was not a lie, after all. 

Now, I feared his eyes would burst out of his sockets. “You did what? And slept in his bed!” 

“Look, what’s your name?” 

“Eli.” He muttered. 

“Look, Eli. I’ve been there before. Cared about some big, strong man who seems to care about you at least a bit in return. Trust you with things they’d entrust to not another living soul. But then some woman comes along with special power, you said she was a governor right?” Eli nodded, avoiding making eye contact as he processed it all. “Yeah. She comes along, and you’re as good as mule dung to him, or something like that. Stale bread. A pie with no filling.” I knew the phrase would mean little to nothing to Eli, but had to get it out of my system.

Eli just stared, eyes glazed over. He nodded a bit more, exhaling slowly. “Huh.” I get it, such things are hard to believe. You invest so much into someone just for it to mean nothing in the end. Geralt was gone, and how we left things would never change.

“Yeah. Geralt fell for a witch, and she’s who sent me to this dramatic shit show of a magnificent ship. Impeccable design though, this thing is massive. It has to be enchanted to sail so smoothly, no?” 

Eli snapped out of it quicker than a horse kicked by a spur. “Wait a witch sent you here? And you didn’t think to mention that? Kriff, I have to tell the Admiral! Dathomir… The witch wasn’t on Dathomir? You swear it?” 

“I swear it. Never once have I even been to this Dathomir place. Sounds dreadful if it is as crawling with witches as you claim.” I replied as Eli shot up, grabbing my wrist and tugging me out of the room, probably his own quarters, into a bustling hall. After another trip in a magical room, we were back in front of Admiral Thrawn. 

Eli tensed as he stood, matching his commander’s stoic appearance. “Sir, Jaskier has just informed me that a witch transported him onto the Chimaera. A witch who was not on Dathomir.” 

“A witch has managed to escape Dathomir, hm? Interesting.” Thrawn replied in a flat tone, his mind obviously elsewhere. 

“Her name is Yennefer of Vengerberg, if that helps.” Ratting her out to these two felt natural. For all I knew, she was probably dead too.

“Vengerberg… A place yes? That is something we can follow.” Thrawn mused, tapping his desk and instantly the lights dimmed and glowing orbs hovered between us. I took a step back, gasping. It was… Incredible. And incredibly disturbing. 

“Ask whoever procured this enchantment for you and I’m sure they can lead the way to Yennefer.” I added quickly as the two men stared at my backing away from the strange magic. “Maybe even that wizard of yours, the skull-headed one.” 

Now, they exchanged glances. “Jaskier, it is just a holo display. You know, a projection.” Eli offered.

“Never heard of them, but I’m not well versed in the members of magical society.” 

“How hard did he hit his head?” Thrawn asked Eli softly. 

I pointed a finger. “I assure you that I am perfectly sane, and that this is anything but ordinary. Tell me, when was the last time you saw floating spheres just appear naturally?” 

“Take him to the medical center, Eli.” Thrawn said. “Request a brain scan.” 

Ah, and to think things were finally starting to go well. 

* * *

As Jaskier was taken care of by the medical staff, Eli realized he could handle this new revelation in two ways. He could spite Thrawn, who did not even know how he felt about him apparently, or he could support his friend in his… Romantic venture. After a lot of thinking, and punching things in the on board training dojo, Eli elected to do the second. If they really were tying the knot on Lothal, where they were headed, they must not be doing anything fancy. That or Pryce’s family already had the traditional items assembled. Eli had to admit he did not know much about Lothali culture, after all. 

Regardless, he hoped that Thrawn would consider including him in the ceremony. Perhaps it would be a surprise for the crew, a day or two of leave and a small celebration. 

Inspired by the bard, Eli unpacked his old banjo when he returned to his quarters, dusting it off and trying out some Lysatran folk songs to loosen his fingers. The songs were fast and challenging to play, the rhythms complex and patterned, which is what drew Eli to the instrument in the first place. It was like making art with numbers, and part of him regretted never sharing this side of his talents with Thrawn before. Maybe if he knew… 

No. Eli didn’t let his thoughts wander. Thrawn had made his choice, and for all he knew, there was a good chance he just wasn’t into men. Frankly, part of Eli considered for a long while that Thrawn just wasn’t romantic period, but obviously he’d been incorrect in that assumption. 

So, as he played ‘Home is a Spaceport’, Eli considered what sort of gift he could prepare for the couple. If the ceremony truly was meant to be a surprise, it could not seem like he’d known before hand, so this certainly limited his options… But, looking down at the instrument in his hands Eli had an idea. 

The only problem was he’d never written a song before. And it would be hard to write one crying. Right. He was crying. He’d fought back the tears but now they streamed freely as his hands stilled on the strings and he was idle. Luckily, he knew someone who did know such a craft, and he was currently being prodded at in the medical center, giving Eli time to compose himself. Which just might take a few hours judging from how uncontrolled his breaths had become and how his knees shook. 

Damn it all, Eli realized he was in love with a man who was about to be married. 

When Jaskier was eventually released back into Eli’s custody (for lack of better terms, the crew truly had no idea what to do with the man) the medic gently explained that he was suffering from amnesia and delusions but that it would hopefully clear up soon with some good rest. Hoping this would not inhibit the man’s songwriting ability, Eli lead the way back through the ship towards his quarters and noticed that Jaskier was uncharacteristically quiet. 

“They give you a hard time in medical?” He asked in the turbo lift, noticing that they had given him a plain grey uniform to replace the prisoner jumpsuit. That was good, make him stand out a bit less at least. 

Jaskier rolled his shoulders. “Very. Practically told them my life story twice over and they think I’m having visions!” 

Eli decided to heed the medic’s advice and be gentle, play along. “Ah, that must have been difficult.” 

Meeting Eli’s gaze, Jaskier said plainly. “Incredibly.” 

The lift doors opened and Eli unlocked his room, and upon entering Jaskier noticed something important laying on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ‘misunderstandings’ tag is really going to pull a lot of legwork here, huh?  
> Tomorrow I have evening plans, so the next chapter will probably go up Saturday, so this one was a little extra long to hold y’all over until then. Stay tuned and thanks for reading <3


	5. And You May Tell Yourself...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is about to peak, its gonna get spicy!  
> And by drama I mean that Jaskier thinks the banjo is a garbage instrument and Eli isn’t too thrilled to hear such an assessment... Oh and the Thrawn and Pryce wedding thing, that’s pretty spicy too, I guess.

“My lute!” I exclaimed. There she was, in all her glory, just begging to be paid attention to! But, there was something else on the commander’s bed. Another instrument, I gathered from how it was a round body attached to a long neck with strings held at tension. A standard set up, but completely foreign in design. “Is this yours?” 

Stepping around me, Eli picked the object up, the circular face’s leather stained and its neck made of a dark wood gleaming with well-worn polish. “Yeah, my grandad taught me to play back home.” 

Now wasn’t this a fun turn of events! “Ah, then play you must!” It was, as the Admiral had said in a way, always telling what someone chose to play in your presence. 

Eli grinned. “Only because you asked so nicely.” And he began to strum the instrument with his thumb at a blinding pace, creating a almost metallic sound. Quick picking motions created a rapid melody that was danceable if one had the dexterity of a pickpocket with their feet. Certainly this was meant to be an impressive show of skill. I’d expect nothing less from the Commander. 

The song was over nearly as soon as it began, and if ears could be out of breath, mine certainly felt like they’d been running from a werewolf at full speed on a full moon. “Well then. That certainly was music.” 

Eli cocked his head, proud of whatever it was he had presented to me and obviously expecting a different reaction. “It’s called green-grass style. You look like you’ve never heard a banjo before.” 

“Well, you’d be right there.” 

Eli huffed. “Really? Not once?” 

“Never.” 

Shaking his head, Eli idly stroked the neck of his instrument. “Well, that’s a damn shame. Let’s see what you’ve got then.” 

Knowing my lute was the superior instrument, I whipped out one of my sappiest ballads. Something to show off the emotional range one could achieve with the lute. At the fourth chorus Eli had the nerve to yawn! “How dare you!”

“There’s no skill or progression, it's just a drone.” Eli insulted me, patting the heavily played instrument in his lap. “There is a reason every dance hall on Lysatra has a banjo in the band, and it’s not because we want to put the patrons to sleep.” 

“Well, where’s the romance in that? The drama? The flourish? Might as well be playing to a mindless orgy at that point.” 

Eli took a deep breath. “Look, we’re not here to fight, ok. Obviously we each have our preferences. I… I need your help.” He admitted to me. How touching. 

“Admit the lute is superior and I’ll assist in whatever it is you require.” I only half teased. There would be a price to pay for my services, even if just as a formality. Where would I be if I went around helping people for free. Chasing a witcher, I suppose. I tried to rationalize it by saying he protected me on the road from town to town, but truly the man just attracted trouble. But, there was never a time he could not handle it, after all. 

Narrowing his eyes, Eli stared me down, breaking me out of my thoughts. I had to admit, his gaze was nearly as intense as the Admiral’s. He’d been taught well, and I began to sweat under the suffocating stiff wool of this drab uniform. But I was not going to surrender when it came to my passion. 

“Fine. The lute is better. Now then, will you help me write a song?” 

Oh, this was an interesting request indeed. Much better way to spend my time than the medial center or torture chair… Why was I being kind to these people again? Oh yeah, they could kill me or something. Best to just play nice, not too nice though… Don’t want another Thrawn situation now do we? Being attracted to a betrothed man, what an experience that was. Sure, I’d slept with married women, and their husbands (on separate occasions, except for… No, that’s a story for another day) but that was different. Half the time they initiated it, and rarely were my pursuits so pointed on a singular individual, or with such high stakes. “What sort of song?” 

Eli paused before answering. Seems like he was not a huge fan of what he was about to ask me. “A wedding song. As a gift to Thrawn and… Her.” Oh yes, he was not happy about this at all. That pause spoke a thousand painful, heart wrenching words. I got it, the Admiral was easy to fall for, even in his cursed state. But I said I would help, so help I shall, regardless of how it may hurt him. It is his request, and he succumbed to my condition. 

“A romantic ballad then, perfect for my lute!” This would be easy.

“Jaskier, no. I want to play it for them. Alone. And I’m not learning a whole new instrument for that. It… It can’t seem rehearsed.” 

I pressed a fist to my chest. “How insulting! But I understand that you want them to think it was wholly your idea. No problem. A love song for the dreaded banjo, coming right up.” 

Holding out my hand, I gestured for the instrument that Eli was hesitant to hand over. When it was in my lap, I saw why. It was well worn, with dust in the joints and the strings were probably in need of replacing many songs ago. It reminded me of my first instrument, which I played until it snapped in half. Twas not pleasant singing acapella for two months to raise funds for a replacement. 

“I take it you can sing, then?” I asked as I tested out the banjo, plucking like I’d seen Eli play. After a few chords, I think I had the basics down at the least, it was not a difficult transition if I’m being honest. Maybe the banjo was not so terrible, after all, if it shared such similarity to the lute. 

“Uh, if I need to.” Eli replied with the confidence of a field mouse. That would not do for this occasion. 

“Repeat after me then!” I began, striking up a simple melody and patching together some rhymes along the theme at hand, love and what have you. 

Rather than repeat, Eli warbled out a mumbled and jumbled approximation of what I provided. “No, no. With passion, Eli, passion!” 

The next time was better, but still would not suffice. “It is a wedding, Eli! Be romantic, erotic even! Make them want to fall to the floor and tear at each other’s clothes!” 

This time was an utter disaster and I remembered the intricacies of the situation, having been caught up in my own genius. Eli wasn’t pleased about the arrangement and it showed. Before I could stop the session, a hand fell onto my own and squeezed, pausing the playing. “Sorry, I just… I need a minute.” 

“Are you sure you don’t need a different song?” I offered, already tweaking the lyrics I’d concocted in my mind, altering the pacing of the tune as well. Eli didn’t stop me from my experimentation, so I tried it out, restarting verses and adapting as I went. 

The look in his eyes could only be described as fleeting hope as the final words left my lips. “And I pray that with this song sung through, your hand will be in mine and my heart I give to you.” I knew exactly what I was doing, and was curious if Eli would take the bait. Nothing to inspire passion like wearing your heart on your olive-wool sleeve after all. 

“That… That was really good. But let’s go back to the other one.” Eli took a deep breath, conflicted yet certain. “I… He made his choice. Who am I to try and get in the way?” Eli finally settled on, his voice quivering. 

Honestly, I was a bit disappointed. The second version of the song, frankly, was better. And I’m sure his true emotion would show in the performance. But it was not my song to sing, so I reverted it back and went through the entire thing at the slower, simpler pace versus before. He repeated it back to me well enough, and figured a few more runs with him playing should be plenty for him to give a passable show for the happy couple. Either way the curse would break, and I suppose that is what mattered most to Thrawn, and to Eli as well it seemed. Took a lot of strength to not keep fighting selfishly. In all honesty, if I were in Eli’s situation, I would have gone with the rewrite and risked it all. 

As Eli practiced the song, I laid back on the bunk and closed my eyes, my thoughts inevitably wandering to Geralt. Was I being truly selfish in still wishing for him even after he found another? Sure, it was one time, but maybe their bond was just that strong that after knowing her for such a limited time, he made his decision? 

I shook my head. It didn’t matter now. Geralt was dead, and it still stung to think that. I’d get over it eventually. Thankful that Eli was distracted, I silently cried myself to sleep, curling up at the foot of the bed. Slowed down and simplified to more pure chords, the sound that a banjo produced was not too terrible after all. Still wasn’t the sweet woody melody of a lute, but it was pleasant enough. Focusing on the music, I eventually lost consciousness… 

...Only to be woken up with a vigorous shake to my shoulder. 

“Wake up, we’re nearly there.” Eli’s voice called out from above me. Opening my eyes, I saw him frown down on me. “Go wash up, I’ll get you a fresh uniform to wear planetside.” 

Rousing myself, I did what I was told, enjoying the pleasures of warm water in the controlled waterfall that was in the quarters. Whatever system they employed to run water through this ship was truly superb. The waste receptacle, however, seemed a little inconvenient with the chamber pot attached to the seat. After tugging upwards on the bowl for several minutes, I eventually gave up. Eli could deal with it when he does his own business, surely. 

When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around my waist and reentered the main area of the quarters, finding both our instruments sitting on a table bolted to the wall. Giving my lute a look-over, it did not appear to be fiddled with aside from moving it to the table, good. 

As Eli returned with an uncomfortable looking grey bundle of folded fabrics in his arms, he looked tired. “Sleep well?” I asked a bit too cheekily, earning an even stronger frown from the man. 

“Figured you’ve already shared a bed with enough of the crew already so I just pulled an all-nighter working on the song.” 

Shrugging, I accepted the mound of clothes, not really knowing how to respond to that without making an ass of myself. As Eli retreated to the facilities, I began to dress myself, rubbing the remaining moisture out of my hair and trying to tame it into a somewhat presentable state with my hands. 

“What the hell man, you gotta flush!” Eli cried out from the inner room, and before I had a chance to pull on the provided tunic he stuck his head out the door. “What’s up with that? You did not have to leave me a brown present.” 

“Consider it a token of my gratitude.” I joked, then walked over closer to the other man. “If you’ll just show me how to empty the receptacle I’d be more than happy to. Could not figure it out for the life of me.” 

Eli’s hands rubbed his temples. “Man that trip of yours really did a number on your head huh? Look, this button flushes it.” He explained as he pressed a small grey shape sticking out of the wall, causing a whoosh of water to rinse my morning constitutional away. 

“Ah, also automatic like the waterfall. Very innovative.” 

Eli just gave me a confused look as he shoved me out of the room, letting the door close between us. And yes I did notice the way his gaze lingered on my chest when his hand was pressed squarely in the middle of it. I’ve never been adverse to a little confidence boost, after all, glad he thought the same of me as I did him. But his heart belonged to another, and well he’s not exactly my type. 

It was not long before we were on our way to a place Eli called the hangar. Once there, we walked up a ramp into what I could only assume was a large windowless carriage, the largest I’d ever seen in fact. Instructed to sit in the rear with six of those black knights, I was a bit uneasy about the trip we were about to embark on, but knew Eli was counting on me to carry his instrument for the journey. It is hard to tell for sure, but I think Thrawn noticed the switch despite attaching my own lute strap, which was much more ornate that the plain leather strip Eli had, to the banjo. If he did, he did not say, however, and with a familiar jolt the carriage began to move.

Once in motion, the carriage drifted along smoothly, banking and tilting but never bumping. Whatever enchantment was on the ship must have been on this carriage as well, I could not even feel the uneven planks of the dock the ship had to be moored to. That was another quirk of this voyage, we boarded the carriage inside of the ship, not on shore. This Lothal place must have a very specialized dock to accommodate for such things, perhaps it is a major trade hub. 

Regardless, the ride was short and soon I was being told, or rather commanded, to rise and fall in behind the Admiral and Commander. Two of the knights were behind me, and then the ramp lowered to reveal something that I did not realize I had not seen in days. 

Land, lots of it in a never ending, hill filled prairie and a blue cloudless sky. Stepping out of the carriage, I spread my arms, feeling the sun warm my sleeves and I lifted my face up with a grin. This was absolutely delightful after disembarking from that freezing ship, and the sun seemed to smile back down on me. 

Brining my gaze back down, I noticed that we were walking into a town of the likes one could find anywhere, if a bit quirky. Black lines were strung between houses made of stone and, oddly enough, metal sheets, many having multiple stories. Must be a very affluent port, I thought to myself as a group of white knights stood on the sides of the path to clear our way. Once through the main street, we approached a truly interesting structure. It was a massive black dome, lifted up on a pillar above the town. Must be the governor’s castle, and we were about to enter inside of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The working title of this chapter was 'the wonders of indoor plumbing' so do with that what you will XD Thanks for reading <3 See you tomorrow with the next update~


	6. And You May Say Yourself...

Oddly enough, the interior of the governor’s castle closely resembled the interior of Admiral Thrawn’s ship. Must be the official architectural style of this kingdom. It baffled me why they would select it, though. It was hideous, dull greys and repeating metal panels, not a single piece of art or carpet to be found, outside of Thrawn’s quarters that is. Even in Eli’s space, the only personal artifact had been the banjo currently bouncing against my back. Even the clothes these people wore matched the drab aesthetic, and I for one missed wearing color already. 

Winding our way through the building, we entered yet another transportation room and upon exiting, the windows of the hall revealed that we were now on an upper floor of the castle. I tried to take in the view, but was shoved along by one of the black knights. 

So distracted by the shove, I didn't even notice when the party stopped before an unmarked door, crashing into the person before me who happened to be the Commander. Nearly falling face first into the door, Thrawn reached out and grabbed Eli’s forearm, righting him before the door slid open, giving the man a split second to recompose himself. With nerves running as high as they were, Eli more stumbled forwards rather than stepping, and Thrawn instructed us all to wait in the hall instead, Eli included. 

The grey door sliding silently shut mere centimeters away from the tip of Eli’s nose, the man deflated with a sigh. “Well, there goes that plan.” Then, he turned around, pointing an accusatory finger in my face. “For the record, I blame you!” He grumbled aggressively. 

“Me? What did I do?” I ask, holding my hands up, knowing the Commander did have a weapon and stroking the flames too much might not end well in my favor. There were also the two black knights to worry about. 

Eli inhaled deeply, bringing a hand to his forehead, obviously he was disturbed. “If you hadn’t gone sleeping around, you’d never have heard of what they obviously are trying to keep a secret, and maybe then I’d have been able to live in a bubble in which Thrawn wasn’t married to kriffing Pryce! Huh? You ever think maybe it would have been better if I didn’t know?” 

“I did not know of your feelings, and apologize for any distress I have caused you.” I covered, noticing his other hand ball up in a fist. Nervously, I held onto the banjo strap. 

“Yeah well, it's not like I can just forget about it.” I figured that was true, seeing that from now on, the Admiral would not be cursed, which would just serve as a constant reminder of this bonding. 

Noticing my fiddling, Eli gestured for the banjo. “Might as well make a scene then. Give me that.” 

“No, it's my strap.” I protest, worried he would not be giving it back, ever. The look in his eyes said he was just as likely to pitch it out one of the high windows or clock me over the head with it as he was to play the damn thing. 

“It's my banjo, hand it over Jaskier.” Well, I can't argue with that. Bidding my very expensive strap farewell, I tugged it over my head and passed it on to whatever fate Eli had in mind for it. 

Resting it on his own shoulder, Eli began tapping at the wall, his grip on the neck of the instrument with his non dominant hand so tight I worried a string may break. “Stay back.” He muttered to the knights, and I wondered if the order was for me as well. Keeping in mind that I was not a subject of this kingdom, it was legally only a suggestion. “Override code: twenty-two epsilon delta omega.” He spoke firmly and the door opened before us, and I finally got a look at the governor. It dawned on me that they probably could have just done this on the ship, or should have come together, but maybe the governor left after that conversation to fetch a priest or something. It was too late to question it now. 

She was a short woman but attractively proportioned, and even in the shapeless grey uniform her curves were apparent. I could see the appeal even just from behind, her hair perfectly styled in a sharp bob. Beside her, Thrawn stood with his shoulders against her as they both leaned over something on the central desk that must have been of interest. Judging from the fact that Thrawn was still blue, they had not finished the ceremony. The office was certainly not the most romantic location for a wedding, but the large windows along the back wall did offer a scenic view of grassy plains. 

As Eli rushed in, they both turned to see what the commotion was, and seeing he did not shut the door behind him I had a front row seat to whatever was about to happen. 

“Thrawn, I don’t care that you are marrying Pryce, or slept with Jaskier, I need you to hear this.” He announced, and I realized that he’d be playing the second version of the song, the confessional. 

Pryce’s face twisted in confusion, and Thrawn obviously fought to keep his composure but by the second verse he was smiling fondly at Eli who began to play to the space between them to hold back tears. 

As the song rang out, I could not help but shed a tear myself. Gods, I was a musical genius! This was one of my best songs yet, and written on a banjo of all things! He might have hit a few rough chords, but overall I’d call the performance a success. And I’d underestimated Eli’s vocal talents, when push came to shove, he really came through on the ‘raw emotion’ front. I suppose only the experience of losing the one you love could bring out such a feeling. I’d know that, huh? 

Pryce was the first to speak up after the display. “Well that was… Something. I’m flattered that you’d want to marry me but…” She gestured vaguely towards Eli who stood, wide eyed like a deer in front of a carriage careening at full speed. “It seems someone else would prefer to be in my place.” She smiled thinly, and Eli released a shaking breath. 

“This is very unexpected, Commander Vanto.” Thrawn said. Oof, that stung even me. How could my song, which could obviously move the mountain that was a bride on the altar, not affect him outside of that one blue smile which was now gone. 

“Thrawn, please just… For once, just drop the ranks. I’m breaking so many rules right now it’s not even funny, so forget the Empire, the navy. It’s just me, Eli, telling you that I love you, and if you don’t feel the same way, please just tell me now and I’ll never bring it up again, but I couldn’t just stand there, outside this office, knowing what was about to happen!” Eli explained in a single breath. “I love you, Thrawn. I have since the academy. And shame on me for never being more direct about it, but if the song wasn’t clear enough. There. I said it.” 

Oh how I wished I could take notes right now, this was excellent material. Frankly I didn’t think Eli had it in him. I guess loving someone from your school days can do such a thing, that is a lot of history to bottle up and pour out. My heart went out to him for sure, and I tried to mentally convince Thrawn to just love this poor guy back, or let him down easy. 

“Comman… I don’t…” Thrawn did not stutter, but he stopped short a few times before figuring out what he wanted to say. “Thank you for your honesty, Eli.” The way he said the man’s name was stilted, strained. With that strange handsome accent of his, I’m sure he was capable of making the three letters roll sweetly off his pink tongue, but that was not what he did now. 

I wished I could see more of Eli than the back of his head as I’m sure his expression spoke volumes. All I knew is that he pulled the strap up and over his head, and again I worried for the safety of my prized possession. “Alright. I… Ok. Got it.” He mumbled, tripping over his own words as he turned on his heels. The banjo smacked me right in the gut as he stormed out, shoving a knight out of the way, and he’s lucky I have quick reflexes or it would have hit the ground. 

One of the knights turned to follow, but Thrawn commanded, “Let him go.” And the knight resumed his position behind me, blocking my exit. I am sure if I shoved one, it would end with a lot more friction and a lot less walking away. Eli probably needed a moment alone, anyways. 

After a very uncomfortable few seconds, Pryce looked up to Thrawn. “So uh, who is this Jaskier person you are seeing?” 

Thrawn stared ahead at me, and I swear I could feel daggers pierce into my soul

“At your service!” I called from the doorway, offering a winning smile to the woman, trying to ignore the unsettling red gaze affixed on my life. “And, we’re not seeing each other. Trust me, I tried, but my days of homewrecking are behind me, unless you are into that.” I winked and she flushed. 

“Well this has to be a dream. I’m going to get some wine and take the afternoon off. Admira, you are dismissed.” No one had the heart to correct her as she walked over to a niche in the wall housing a bottle of the red stuff and a few glasses. After pouring a glass she turned to me. “You know how to play that?” 

Taking my chance, I stepped closer to her, avoiding Thrawn’s half of the room as if it were frozen. As I passed, he seemed to snap out of a trance, leaving the office with a stilted gait. So the wedding was off then? Might as well take my chance with a beautiful woman like this. “Oh don’t worry, I can show you how a real man uses his fingers.” 

As the glass of wine was drained, she nearly flushed the same color as the liquid, but she was anything but flustered. “I take it those fingers can play more than that backwater instrument, then?” 

Tossing the banjo over my shoulder, I swiped her glass of wine from her hands, taking a sip from where her lips had just been. “Oh, wouldn’t you like to know.” 

Grabbing the entire bottle back out of the niche, she held the neck in one hand and the banjo strap in the other. “Follow me.” And follow I did.

Needless to say this was arguably my most enjoyable afternoon since stumbling into this kingdom, Arihnda as I learned her name was a skilled and passionate lover in bed. Surprisingly flexible too. 

“I must give you credit, Jaskier.” She began, basking in the afterglow of an amazing fuck if I say so myself as I lay pressed against her side. “Usually these dreams have someone a bit more… recognizable in them. There was that one with Agent Kallus… Hell I’m sure you can’t blame me for fantasizing about Thrawn either.” 

“Absolutely not, he is a stone wall of a man.” I agreed, tracing swirls into the soft skin of her abdomen. “Wait. So were you engaged or…” 

“Oh, no, we’ve never been anything but professional with each other. It’s against fraternization rules even if he were interested.” Arihnda admitted. “Seems that Vanto has no reservations about that aspect, though.” 

I inhaled sharply, the pieces falling together in my mind. “So today’s meeting was… Strictly business?” 

“Correct.” 

“Fuck.” I cupped my head in my hands. 

“Let me guess, you are the reason that Vanto through there was a secret wedding going on in my office, and this actually isn’t a dream.” Arihnda sighed, sitting up. 

“I’m afraid so.” 

“Welp, we’re already here so, buy me dinner?” 

I laughed nervously, laying back on the plush pillows of the governor’s bed still. “Funny story, I actually don’t have any coin.” 

Arihnda didn’t find that very funny and rolled her eyes as she instructed me to wash up because she would still get hungry regardless of my financial status. And yes, this time I did know how to flush away the waste. Leaving the castle, I realized it was evening and once under the darkening sky I looked up only to have my breath leave my lungs. 

There were two moons. Two!

“See something?” Arihnda asked from beside me, still sounding mildly annoyed. 

“Have… Have those always been up there?” I asked dumbly. 

“...Do you mean the moons? Yes. Lothal has two. I take it you don’t get out of a ship much.” 

“Lately, I suppose not. Maybe…” I considered the medical assessment of before. 

“Maybe what?” She prodded. 

“Maybe I really am delusional. The medics were convinced I was suffering memory loss as of yesterday. Let me ask you this, how far away are we from Cintra?” 

“From where?” 

“Cintra. The Kingdom of Cintra.”

Arihnda narrowed her eyes, thinking I am insane. “Jaskier, there are no kingdoms on Lothal. Let’s get you back inside, I think those medics were onto something.” 

“No kingdoms? And two moons? Where the hell did Yennefer send me holy shit.” My fingers entwined into my hair, gripping it at the roots as my entire perception of the world collapsed around me. 

“Perhaps you were doing some avid reading before your, erm, accident?” She offered, firmly guiding me back indoors. 

“Accident?” 

“The one that brought on your amnesia, or whatever it is that is affecting you.” 

I took a deep breath, knowing the truth probably was not going to go over well, but not having it in me to lie. “A witch sent me through a portal that transported me onto Thrawn’s ship.”

Arihnda just laughed. “You expect me to believe that?” 

“Ask Commander Vanto… When he eventually reappears I suppose. He was there when it happened.”

“Ah, poor Vanto.” She mused, nodding her head slowly. “Poor thing really put it all out there, huh?” 

“No kidding…” 

My appetite suddenly gone, when Arihnda offered to stop by the officer’s mess, I requested to just go back to her quarters to rest. Not wanting to totally waste her self imposed time off on my case, she left me alone to go out drinking at a local cantina. Can’t say I blame her. So, with my mind racing, I slipped under the sheets and wondered what sort of world I’d wake up to next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, not the turn you were expecting, eh? Eli really laid it out on the line and got a less than optimal reception from the object of his affection... Jaskier had some fun though!  
>  Something tells me Arihnda might just run into the poor guy when out on the town. See y’all next chapter~


	7. My God! What have I done?

Not having any particular place in mind, Arihnda found herself walking through town to the cantina formerly known as Old Jho’s Pit Stop. She didn’t particularly care for the cantina’s new owner, the self-righteous pilot Baron Rudor, but the food was consistent and the prices fair. Starting down the steps into the drinking den, however, a strange scent caught her attention. 

Lothal was her responsibility to keep in line, so against her better instincts to just settle in for a drink and some shaak kabobs, Arihnda turned back and followed the smokey scenent down a side alley. There, she found a familiar face standing on his toes to peer into a dumpster. A fire within the metal container flickered, lighting Eli’s face up almost creepily. She also noted that he was partially out of uniform, tunic and belt stripped to reveal a simple black undershirt tucked into standard uniform high waisted pants. His expression was blank as he watched the blaze, which probably was why it was a bit unsettling. 

“Everything alright back here, or should I call a fire squad?” Arihnda asked, alerting Eli to her presence. 

Turning to her, Eli chuckled nervously as he bent down to remove a boot. “Oh yeahhh, everything’s fineee.” He slurred, hoisting the shoe up over his head. Realizing that Eli meant to chuck the object into the fire, and assuming that’s where his other clothing ended up, Arihnda moved quickly to pull his arms back down. 

“You need those, Commander.” She said sternly. 

Eli narrowed his eyes at her, jerking out of her grip. “Again with the kriffin’ ranks. I ain’t a commander any more, going to request my uh…” Eli gestured vaguely with his boot, wild space accent especially thick in his inebriated state. “You know. Gonna go back home.” 

Arihnda took a deep breath, asking for patience. “Stop that. One does not simply quit the empire. Put that shoe back on.” 

She wasn’t sure if it was the firmness of her voice, or the fact that Eli realized just what he was insinuating, but he complied, stepping back into the black synth leather. “Alright. The shoe is on,  _ governor _ .” 

“Like you said, forget the titles. Call me Arihnda. Now come on.” She turned away, making her way back down the alley. “I believe we are both in need of a drink.”

She wasn’t sure if he would follow, but footsteps behind her indicated that Eli did in fact choose to abandon his post at the dumpster fire. Finally sitting down at the cantina, Arihnda elected to place them at a shadowy corner table, not wanting to put her drunk companion front and center in front of her colleagues. After receiving some less intense drinks than what she was sure Eli was knocking back earlier, and ordering something to nibble on, Arihnda addressed their alley conversation in full. 

“You commission cannot just be terminated, you know that.” She began with. Eli just groaned into the bottom of his glass. “But, I can reassign you. It isn’t too hard to transfer an Admiral’s aide, especially one with such a glowing record as yourself.” 

“Glowing? Really? Did the data fairies come and delete the annual court martials off my records?” He muttered, rolling his eyes. He’d thankfully sobered up a fair bit since they sat down, but Arihnda could not be sure that he entirely had his wits about him. 

“The court martials are only prominent on Thrawn’s records, not yours. They are simply footnotes on an otherwise long and successful career, easily overseen.” 

Eli knew how Arihnda worked, and figured she’d have to pull a few strings. “Alright. Say you manage to convince high command to shuffle me off. Who the hell wants a wild space hick on their bridge?” Eli also knew how the upper ranks of the navy worked, and while yes Thrawn was an extreme anomaly, a Commander from Lysatra was certainly also rare. 

“I happen to be owed a favor by Grand Admiral Savit. If I recall correctly, your intended path was supply officer? Between his five ships, I’m sure we can arrange something.” 

Eli scoffed at the offer, noticing how she’d be shoving him into the bowels of a supply dock and not back on a bridge. “Whatever.” 

“I don’t think you realize the gravity of what I’m offering.” Arihnda rebutted, finishing off her drink and signaling the service droid for another round when their kabobs arrived. 

“I guess I don’t understand why you’re helping me.” Eli admitted openly but still with scathing sarcasm as he took a large bite of one of the metal sticks of tender seasoned shaak meat. 

Arihnda tried to word her next response carefully. “I understand the situation you are in, to an extent at least, and in your position the only thing I wanted was to get as far away from it all as possible. But, there were other… circumstances that kept me pinned right where I was. I figure you might not have such pressing circumstances and want to offer what I was denied.” 

Eli took a moment to think the response over, then his eyes widened. “You just want him to yourself. Get me out of the picture before he changes his mind. Surprised you’re not just encouraging me to defect at this point, that way I’ll really be gone.” He accused, pointing at her with the now vacant kabob stick. 

After another deep breath, one of many, Arihnda responded. “I do not consider Admiral Thrawn as anything more than a colleague.” 

“Due to circumstances?” Eli bit back.

She was losing patience with the man sitting across from her, and Arihnda began regretting her choice of cantina. “Maybe so, it is none of your concern. And for the record, we met today to sign off on TIE Defender factory procedures and protocol, nothing more.” Standing up forcefully, Arihnda had to reach behind her to stop the chair from falling over. “Good night, Commander. I hope you did not also burn your credit chips in that little outburst of yours.” 

Leaving the cantina and all its drama behind her, Arihnda stopped at a market stall for something to eat, realizing she had not indulged in a single kabob the entire time. Good, let Eli pay for what he ate, and her troubles. For all she cared, he could throw his entire body into that dumpster for what he accused her of. Fraternization of all things! Arihnda knew she’d worked hard to dig herself out of the last hole catching feelings for someone had put her in, and was over that game. 

If Eli wanted to learn the rules, let him. But, she decided, if he did apologize kindly, she’d file the paperwork and speak with the right people to get him into Savit’s fleet. He’d not wronged her before, and well, gaining enemies was not her objective as Governor of Lothal. This planet needed all the allies it could get, after all. 

Not sure what else to do, Arihnda found herself back in her quarters, keeping the lights low to not wake the man snoring away in her bed as she watched a holodrama. Near the end of the show, however, something caused the couch to move, depressing as a second body sat next to her. “What is this?” Jaskier asked.

“It’s called ‘Art of Smuggling’, a documentary about legendary smugglers of old. Seemed somewhat entertaining.” 

“Interesting. Last time something like this appeared, I flipped out and was sent to see the medics, so I’m going to pretend like this is totally normal and stare at the moving pictures on the wall with you.” Jaskier somehow managed to say calmly, snuggling his way under Arihnda’s arm. He pressed flush against her side and rested his head on her breast with a contented huff. 

“I think that Vanto might be swinging by medical after the night he’s had.” She mused, causing Jaskier to turn his head up to look at her face, intrigued. 

“You saw him? What was he doing?” 

“Drowning his sorrows in booze and fire.” Arihnda summarized. 

Jaskier frowned. “We should go get him.” 

Arihnda tightened her arm around Jaskier when he tried to move. “No, we’re not going anywhere. If he wants to talk like a rebel, he can live like one for the night. Then, when he comes to his senses, I offered to transfer him to Grand Admiral Savit’s fleet.” 

“I’m guessing he was upset by the offer?” 

“Yes, and I truly cannot fathom why.” 

Sighing, Jaskier closed his eyes. “Arihnda, after what happened today, the last thing he needs is to be plucked from one ship and put on another. He needs time to heal.” 

“Well, he’s not going to reassume his post as Thrawn’s aide, and his talents would be squandered planetside. Besides, he accused me of trying to get rid of him so I could have Thrawn to myself in his absence.” 

“Is that true? Or better yet, what did you tell him?” 

Arihnda told Jaskier the same thing she’d told Eli. “I said that I do not consider him as anything more than a colleague.” 

“You didn’t say that you’d not be open to something more, though.” 

Rolling her eyes, Arihnda replied. “I’ve had my hopes dashed too many times before.” 

“Ah, cheers to that.” 

Arihnda sat there for a moment, twining her fingers in Jaskier’s hair, then shoved him off her, standing up. Something had to be done, they couldn’t just sit here with Eli still out there probably contemplating throwing himself into that dumpster. 

“What happened to not going anywhere?” Jaskier teased. 

“Oh, we’re not going anywhere, but Thrawn is.” 

* * *

Trying to process the information from Tissaia, that Jaskier had somehow managed to ascend to the heavens, was easier said than done. Returning to our rented room as the sun set, I found Yennefer sitting at the table, mixing herbs in a bowl to restore her supplies of whatever substance this particular blend would result in. Not one for subtlety, when she greeted me with a meeting of the eyes, I jumped right into my query. 

She was, thankfully honest with me, admitting to sending Jaskier away at our first meeting of the flesh. 

“Where did you send him?” I asked, already growing impatient despite her compliance as I knew the answer but wanted to hear her excuse. 

“Portals are highly unstable. Unpredictable. And you were quite the distraction.” She began. I frowned. “So I was entirely aware of just where the portal would lead him, but I sensed it was perfectly safe and seeing as I was occupied with other things, I hardly channeled any power into it. Such a portal would hardly take him out of the kingdom.” 

“Hm.” 

Yennefer looked at me in the way that says she can read me like a book. “You know where he is, don’t you? Figured it out today.” When I didn’t reply, she frowned. “Is he dead?” 

“No.” 

She did not exactly look relieved at my response. I knew that she was not particularly fond of the bard, but hadn’t even considered that she was the reason why he was sent away. When she started to turn back to her herbs, I set my hand down between her and the bowl. 

“Have you ever made a portal that went to the sky?” 

Yennefer looked up at me again, skepticism in her eyes. “A portal to the sky? No I can’t say I’ve ever made one of those. I would imagine one would step out and then fall to their death.” 

Shaking that unpleasant image out of my mind, I cut to the point. “Well somehow you sent Jaskier up to the stars, and he’s firmly stayed put.” 

Laughing at first, the pleasant tone of her chuckle faded out as I stared her down. “Wait. you cannot be serious?” I gave her a look that very much says I was deadly serious. “Shit.” 

I nodded once before sitting down on the edge of the bed, not looking away from her. 

“You want me to bring him back, don’t you?” 

Nodding again, Yennefer sighed deeply. “Well… I suppose since I’ve done it once before, it is not impossible… I wonder…” 

“What?” I prodded when she did not continue her phrase after a few seconds. 

“No… Well..” She continued, thinking aloud. “Perhaps I did imbibe some of the djinn’s power, and that somehow increased the range of the portal.” 

“Then we will find another djinn.” 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? If I recall correctly, usually you are the voice of reason here, not me. You would have to be insane to want to mess with another djinn!” She argued, turning away from her work and to me. 

“Unless you know another way to charge the portal, that is the only solution.” 

Yennefer exhaled deeply, crossing her arms. “Why do you care so much about the bard anyways? If you know he’s alive, just leave him be.”

“He did not ask to be transported to the sky, Yen.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Eli’s very bad terrible no good day on Lothal... Pretty soon I’m going to start running out of Once in a Lifetime lyrics. I really don’t want to have to resort to all the lines about water at the bottom of the ocean XD  
> Thank you all for reading along on this wild ride! Appreciate the comments and kudos immensely <3


	8. Am I right? Am I wrong?

Arihnda, leaving Jaskier in the living area, sealed herself in her bedroom to contact Thrawn via comm link. “You need to go collect your aide before he does something… more self destructive.” She said plainly when the Admiral picked up the call. Thrawn hesitated to reply, so Arihnda kept talking. “He’s already drunk and burned half of his clothes. Last I saw him was at the Pit Stop, so start there.”

“The Pit Stop?” He finally asked. Right, Arihnda reminded herself, Thrawn didn’t exactly know the local spots, or much at all about Lothal really. 

“Baron Rudor’s cantina. Just South of the complex. Where are you? I can give you directions.” She offered. 

“I am in my office and do not require directions, thank you.” 

“Just, if you do care even an iota about him, get down here.” Arihnda concluded, thumb hovering over the End button of the comm link. Thrawn ended the call before she could even press it. 

On the Chimaera, Thrawn exhaled deeply as he set his comm link down, resuming his study of Lysatran tapestries. He’d already looked over his entire collection of paintings from that planet, and viewed recordings of musical performances of important cultural songs of the Lysatran culture. They did not match Eli’s song in style, but the delivery and instrumentation was similar. Thrawn considered that Eli had help in writing the presented song, it had to be original not only for how specific it was, but that he could not find record of any such lyrics being penned. Jaskier was the most likely candidate for such an assistant, and using the differences between Lysatran songs and the one he was shown today might help identify the man’s planet of origin, but that would be work for another day. Now, Thrawn’s priority was Eli, and it seemed that his research was about to get a lot more hands on. 

Powering down the holo display, Thrawn decided to simply contact Baron Rudor himself while en route to his shuttle. Two death troopers silently fell in line behind him as he boarded and the baron finally answered his comm. 

“Ah, hello Admiral. Sorry about the wait, I’m dealing with someone trying to skip out on the bill. Some people just don’t know when to stop drinking and forget that it costs credits.” 

Thrawn did not take long to connect the pieces. “Hold them there, I will collect them and pay the bill.” 

“Ah, so he’s yours. Very well, I’ll make sure he stays put.” 

After requesting the location of the cantina, Thrawn ended the conversation there, not wanting to reveal anything more about the situation to the Baron. It was bad enough that Eli was making a scene in public, but he was also doing it in an establishment crawling with Imperial personnel. Yet, Thrawn could not bring himself to be mad. He knew damn well what had brought Eli to do this, and blamed himself. His response to the admission was not idea, but necessary. Now he just had to get Eli to understand why. 

There was the simple option of taking Eli back to the Chimaera, making him sleep off the alcohol and whatever else he’d put in his system, and then having a professional conversation in the morning about how inappropriate such a display was in front of a Planetary Governor of all people. How inappropriate his actions were period. Thrawn knew he could not leave any loopholes or exceptions. The situation was too delicate and perhaps Eli was too desperate. 

When the shuttle landed, Thrawn instructed his guards to stay put and guard the ship, not wanting there to be any more witnesses to this disaster. Walking the last few blocks to the Baron’s cantina, Thrawn debated just how he was going to approach this. There was a fair chance that Eli would be hostile, or try and run away. He’d have to be careful. 

The few steps down into the cantina were excruciating, and Thrawn quickly scanned the entire room. Several patrons were scattered about, but what he was looking for was at the far end of the bar, arms crossed and face sour. Immediately, Eli noticed Thrawn entering, and just as quickly he looked away, but before the back of his head faces Thrawn, the Chiss thought he might have seen the flicker of another expression. Not wanting to bet on what could have been a hopeful projection, Thrawn preceded as planned, discreetly sliding what was likely far too many credits across the bar before coming to stand beside Eli. 

“What do you want?” 

“I…” Thrawn began, but when Eli turned to him, the entire plan went out the airlock when wide brown eyes locked onto red. “Come with me.” 

“Ah, come to rescue me from myself too, have you?” Eli muttered, standing up off the stool despite his negative attitude. 

Allowing himself to act on impulse for once, Thrawn grabbed Eli’s wrist and practically dragged him out of the cantina and up the steps. Rather than start heading back towards the landing pad where his shuttle was, Thrawn whipped Eli around the building and into an alley. 

Confused, Eli stumbled along behind Thrawn. “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere no one will see.” Thrawn practically growled, then satisfied with a shadow-darkened corner that only had solid duracrete walls looking down on it from all sides, he turned to face Eli. 

“See what?” Eli asked, cocking his head with furrowed brows. 

Thrawn backed Eli into the corner and leaned in close, so close that his lips nearly ghosted across Eli’s as he whispered. “This.” 

Eli’s eyes widened as Thrawn’s hooded over, only a thin strip of red glowing between blue lids. “Wait. You said…” 

“I thanked you for your honesty, not that I did not feel the same way.” 

“Kriff. Thrawn, you really...?” Eli asked, barely above a breath, the last word trailing off.

“Yes.” Thrawn closed his eyes, entirely ready to lean in to finally meet lips that had tortured him for so long with how soft they looked, how warm he knew they would feel against his own. Slowly, he began to dip his head, but found that his forehead only came to rest against Eli’s. The man had backed up further, his head pressed against the wall. 

“No.” Eli said softly, then his volume increased as the trance of the moment wore off and his temper emerged as he recalled just how Thrawn had dismissed his confession earlier. “No, Thrawn.” Hands clamped down on Thrawn’s shoulders, keeping him from coming any closer. “Why now? Why wait so long? You… You made me look like a fool, and I just made an ass of myself to Arihnda!” Pushing back on the much larger Chiss, Eli’s face became a mask of anger. “What the hell is wrong with you? Am I really that much of an embarrassment to you that you can only do this here? In a kriffing alley of all places? It smells like bantha shit back here, how romantic.” 

Thrawn just stared, mouth stuck agape in the position he’d put it in for what he thought would be the kiss that would change his life. “It has to be a secret. I can’t...”

Eli interrupted him with a snappy response. “Oh is that what I am? Your dirty little bantha-shit smelling back-alley secret?” 

Thrawn’s next breath was shaky, and a sob escaped his normally perfectly pristine composure, a high pitched sound from deep within. Trying to salvage what he could, he began. “Eli, if we break the rules, there will be no mercy. You know what I am, what we are. What is at stake.” 

“Go to hell, Thrawn.” Shoving the Chiss away, Eli stalked out of the alley, dodging down another side street and away from him. 

Thrawn noticed there was still a faltering step to his gait, likely due to the alcohol, and had to wonder if the drinks were to blame for this outburst. Considering this conversation to be how Eli truly felt hurt too much to actually put stock in. Especially with the sweet notes of the earlier song still ringing in his ears, the chorus burned into his memory. So, silently, Thrawn trailed the human for the next few hours as he stumbled around town, finally passing out on a park bench in the central plaza. The entire time Thrawn replayed the events of the day in his head, noting every time he screwed up and vowing to do better. 

Hoping that Eli would not resent him even more for interfering in his selected place of slumber, Thrawn picked the man up in his arms as gently as he could and carried him all the way into the shuttle and back to his quarters on the Chimaera. When he set Eli down on the narrow bed in the rather sparse room, the man stirred but did not wake, and Thrawn left him to rest. 

* * *

Arihnda may not have been very interested in the documentary, eventually falling asleep beside me on the couch, but I found it to be incredibly enlightening as to what sort of society I had been transported to. There were no kingdoms dividing a continent, but an alliance of planets connected by space-faring ships ruled under a single Empire. And as I learned more and more about society and its technologies, the stupider I felt. How had everything I’d ever known be so simplistic? 

The best rationalization I could come up with without going insane was that I had been raised on a planet that did not have access to these technologies, and somehow Yennefer’s portal allowed me to transcend this. Feeling empowered, I considered how I would be hailed should I return back to my little continent on one of these ships, descending from the heavens bearing gifts of electric lighting and automatic utilities like flushing toilets and sewer systems! Geralt would be forced to respect me then for my contributions to society no? 

Well, it was all circumstantial, but still, I brought it, not him or Yennefer or anyone else. 

Oh, right. Geralt was dead. Or was he… I’d have to inquire further, but if my planet of origin is as unknown to this society as they were to us, how could he be so sure? Their Witchers may be extinct, but maybe, just maybe, mine was hanging on! 

Needing answers so that my hope did not grow so large to just be burst again, I gently shook Arihnda awake. “Huh? What?” She muttered sleepily, stretching out a kink in her neck from her sitting sleep position. 

“I need you to tell me if there is any record of some places.” 

Arihnda sighed, but did not otherwise protest. “I’m guessing this is to help clear up your amnesia?” She asked as she reached to the table to pick up what I’d learned was a datapad, a device capable of accessing an immaterial library. 

After a lot of tapping on her part and a lot of talking on mine, we came to the realization that my life had been spent on uncharted lands. That or my delusions were very strong indeed. It was anyone’s guess at this point, and I was slowly starting to doubt the solidity of any of my recollections. 

“I think it is time to go to bed properly.” Arihnda stated after I’d offered my last remembered location. Cuddling up against her in only my undershorts was comforting, but my mind still raced. 

I suppose I must have fidgeted too much because eventually Arihnda turned around to face me. “Can’t sleep?” 

“No. Do you think that Thrawn will still be cursed in the morning?” 

There was a pause as Arihnda processed what I was saying, probably confused in a sleepy state. “He’s not cursed, he's a Chiss.” 

Oh. 

“What made you think he was cursed?” 

“Well, have you seen him? All blue with red eyes and the weird, uh, face lines?” 

Arihnda laughed then. “That’s just how Chiss look like. Jaskier, there are other species that don’t look like humans. On Lothal there are Rodians, which have green skin, antennae, and large solid eyes, and Ithorians who have thick necks with a mouth on either side and leathery skin, and all sorts of species. I’m guessing you grew up on a planet with only humans, which is pretty rare these days, but you can’t go around calling people cursed because they look different.” 

“Oh.” 


	9. Into the Blue Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time for the comfort tag to start pulling its weight is nigh, and for the ‘unrequited’ part of love to back off for a little bit...  
> We’re not entirely out of the weeds, but the going is going to only get smother from here, enjoy the trek!~

Upon waking, Eli recalled the night before in bits and pieces, and was immediately mortified. Eli’s first impulse was to evacuate the ship. Go to the Governor’s office, apologize for the scene he caused, and hope she found it in her heart to transfer him as she’d offered and never look back. He picked up his comm to contact the hangar to prepare a shuttle for him, or to just call Arihnda, having a hard time mustering the courage to even face her in person. 

Yet, something stopped him from pressing the button. Something that nagged in his mind like a persistent loth-cat begging for scraps. Something blue that somehow he was still infatuated with despite all that had happened. With sobering up came clarity, and Eli acknowledged that Thrawn was not entirely in the wrong for not embracing his poorly thought out confession in the Governor’s office. He’d put Thrawn in a difficult position, and for something of such gravity, more care should have been taken even in such dire circumstances as thinking he was about to be married to Pryce, which he now knew was never happening in the first place. Regardless, there were risks in breaking fraternization rules that any officer, regardless of rank, was not immune to. He counted his lucky stars that Arihnda had taken pity on him rather than report him to high command. 

Eli held his head in his hands with a groan, stars he must have looked like a moron. Acting on auto pilot, he pulled on a fresh uniform and stepped into the hall. He ventured to Thrawn’s quarters eventually after making a few round-about circuits of the upper levels. Steeling himself with a deep breath, he taped the console to request access, not having it in him to use an override code today for casual entry as he usually did. Which, all things considered, was not standard protocol even between an Officer and his Aide. 

“I am taking a day of absence.” A flat response came through the console. “Please defer to Commodore Faro.” 

“It’s me.” Eli responded to the device. “Can we talk?” 

“I believe you said enough last night, Commander.” 

Eli shuffled his hands together, fighting the impulse to pick at the skin around his nails. “That’s, uh, what I wanted to discuss.” 

After a few excruciating seconds, the door slid open and Eli stepped inside Thrawn’s rooms, entering first into the living space. Looking around, he found the man leaning against the doorway into his office, likely where he had been sitting prior to Eli’s arrival. His arms were folded across his chest, and thin lips downturned. 

“You may speak freely.” Thrawn said softly, his voice even keeping an element of its commanding nature despite his casual appearance in a loose grey sweater and pants. 

“First off I owe you an apology. A few actually. It wasn’t right of me to just spur all this on you like that, regardless of what I thought was going on. Should have just asked you in person rather than assume all of that.” Eli rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Secondly, it probably wasn’t my best idea to storm off and get drunk like that, said a lot of stuff I didn’t entirely meant, and I apologize for that too.” 

“I see.” Thrawn said when Eli paused. His expression was less severe but still displeased. 

“Also, in the name of communicating, last night Arihnda offered me a no strings attached transfer to another fleet, finally get that supply officer position I was trying for back at the academy.” 

Thrawn looked the man over, trying to read his body language but Eli’s posture gave little more away than his unease. “What did you say?” 

“I also told her to kriff off, in short. Thought she was just trying to get rid of me so there was one less thing in her way getting to you.” Eli chuckled anxiously. “In hindsight that was not what she was trying to do, but I told her no.” 

“So, your reaction to me was entirely commanded by the alcohol?” Thrawn asked, not hopefully but for his own sanity above all else. 

“Well, not entirely. I was pissed. But I understand why you did what you did, and if for some reason, stars be damned, you decided to maybe give me another chance, it would have to be a secret. Like you said, our position here is precarious at best, and our enemies would twist even the slightest hint of anything between us into enough evidence to get us ejected out an airlock.” Eli continued after a moment to think. “Just, please, no more stinky alleys.” 

“It did smell like, for lack of a better term, bantha shit.” Thrawn responded, his expression lightening somewhat. “And say I did wish to offer you another chance, what would you do with it?” 

“I’d cherish it to my dying breath and promise that it would not be wasted.” 

Thrawn smiled then, his eyes closing for a long second. “Then let us not waste another moment, no stinky alley required.” 

Eli nearly bounded across the carpeting into Thrawn’s arms, the Chiss catching him and quite literally sweeping him off his feet. Gasping, Eli held on tight as Thrawn moved them out of the doorway and against a wall. “You can kiss me now.” Eli offered with a grin. 

“I know.” And Thrawn did, a short meeting of closed lips that took his breath away and ascended him to a higher realm. Thrawn did not consider himself a spiritual man, but if this is wasn’t what humans referred to when they spoke of heaven, he didn't know what could possibly be better. 

“You are stunning.” Eli whispered taking in every detail from the light dusting of freckles that painted Thrawn’s cheeks to the silken feel of his hair against the palm of his hand. Thrawn had not slicked it back for duty, so the surprisingly long locks fell down to frame his face, tempting Eli to tuck one side back behind an ear. 

“There is one thing you can do.” Thrawn started playfully, rubbing his thumb idly along the bit of tan skin sticking out of Eli’s collar. 

“Oh?”

“You could play the song again.” 

Eli laughed. “Certainly, let me just… Oh no.” 

Immediately concerned, Thrawn placed his hand at the small of Eli’s back in a calming gesture. “What is it?” 

“Jaskier still has my banjo, and I don’t know where he is.” 

“Ah.” 

Eli eyed Thrawn. “Do you?”

Smirking, Thrawn nodded once. “I believe that he is with Miss Pryce.” 

Rolling his eyes, Eli responded. “Of course.” 

“Seeing that it is your property, I will have him bring it to you.” Thrawn continued, pulling Eli along with him, the man moving much more willingly this time, to fetch his comm. After instructing Arihnda to send Jaskier up to the ship with the instrument in question, Thrawn turned back to Eli with affection painting his features. 

“So now what?” Eli asked lightly, pressing up against the taller Chiss. 

“There are many things I’ve wished to do with you for just as many years, but I believe that we would be wise to, as they say, start slow.” 

“Who says that?” Eli joked as they migrated to the sofa, for once sitting on the same side of it and very close indeed. 

Thrawn would not admit to watching hours upon hours of romantic holodramas, most of them drivel but a few actually entertaining and somewhat realistic. “I said it.” 

Eli just shrugged as he wrapped an arm behind Thrawn. “Fair enough. So, define what you mean by slow, because there is a large part of me that wants to do a lot more than just this.” Eli gestured between them with an expression Thrawn could only categorize as wanton. 

“Oh. I… I would not be opposed to going further, but first I would like to get to know you.” 

Eli settled in closer, looking up at Thrawn from his seat. “Thrawn, you’ve known me for years.” 

“I’ve known Commander Vanto, aide and translator to Admiral Thrawn for years. I would like to better know Eli, human male from Lysatra who has an interest in logistics, herpetology and music better. It was just yesterday I even discovered you had an affinity for musical performance.” 

Laughing heartily, Eli conceded the point. “Fair enough. I guess I’ve strived to keep things somewhat professional between us. But that ends now.” He added, lifting his chin to kiss Thrawn on the cheek. “Also, how did you figure out the reptile thing?” 

“You’ve always been drawn to artistic renditions of such animals when reviewing artworks. I suppose it was a lucky guess.” Thrawn offered, resting his hand on the top of Eli’s thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Is that why you have the ysalamiri sculpture in your office?” 

Thrawn blushed a bit, purple rushing to populate his face. “Perhaps.” 

Eli vowed to kiss and touch every inch of skin that the beautiful color touched. And he made true on that promise that morning, their conversation flowing naturally and bodies attracted to each other like magnets. 

* * *

When Eli didn’t show up in the morning, Arihnda assumed one of two things happened. First, there was the possibility that he held true to his threat of leaving the Empire entirely. The second option would be that Thrawn somehow managed to make amends, and now there was a good chance that they were romantically involved. 

If the man was still in the navy, Arihnda hoped she’d never know the truth to that chance, as if she knew chances were that someone with ill will towards the Admiral will have also found out, and the last thing she needed was her main ally in the navy to be executed. It really was a full time job on top of her governorship to keep all of her allies in check and accounted for. 

When the call came to send Jaskier up with Eli’s belongings, she had her answer, or at least as much as she wanted to know. 

“Thrawn wants you to bring the banjo to his quarters.” She began, looking at the man sat across her desk from her, fiddling with the item as she caught up on her messages. Taking the afternoon off had proven to be a good choice, but she somewhat regretted it now with the flood that was inundating her neglected datapad’s inbox. 

“His quarters on the ship flying in the sky correct? The ship I’ll have to take another ship to reach?” 

Arihnda had to smile, the poor guy was still recovering and as a result sometimes sounded like a child when talking about things as common as traveling from planetside to a ship in orbit. “Yes, that ship. I’ll have a lieutenant guide you to the hangar and get you situated. From there, a trooper will guide you to his rooms.” 

Remembering that his lute was on Thrawn’s ship, Jaskier was not totally bummed to be leaving Arihnda’s company. The banjo just was not the same as his own instrument, and he was excited to have it back in his hands, attached to the proper strap. “Sounds like a plan.” Standing up, Jaskier leaned over the desk, brushing aside black bangs and planting a farewell kiss to Arihnda’s forehead. “Until we meet again, then.” 

Arihnda patted his shoulder with the hand not holding her pad. “Yup.” She didn’t want to admit it, but she had caught some level of feelings for the man, but this was never going to be more than a casual one night stand. There were many reasons she did not allow herself to become romantically involved with someone ranging from not wanting a target painted on their back as bait against a planetary governor to her own past experiences, and even someone as sweet as Jaskier would not make her change her mind on this. 

Meanwhile, Jaskier tried to not be affected by her short dismissal of him. He’d experienced worse after all, like being chased at the tip of a pike by an angry husband or wife. But something about last night had almost felt special. But not quite, there was always one hang up, that potentially not dead, white haired man who he’d pined after for years. So, leaving whatever it was this was behind him, he followed the summoned lieutenant, a young man by the name of Lyste, out of the office and through her castle, no, complex he corrected himself to the hangar and then into one of many Lambda shuttles as he’d called them. This time being afforded a window, Jaskier watched the waving grasses and hard rooftops of Lothal shrink and the large, triangle shape of Thrawn’s ship, the Chimaera come into view. 


	10. Look Where my Hand Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I really put this chapter through the editing grinder, (it’s actually a more streamlined combination of two chapters) hope you all enjoy it!

I am not sure that Thrawn wanted me to peer around him and into the quarters when I came with the banjo, but being a curious creature I could not help myself and was glad to see Eli safely back on board, and looking rather comfortable on the sofa. 

“Thank you, Jaskier.” Thrawn said flatly, obviously dismissing me and shifting his body to take up even more space in the doorway. 

“My lute?” I asked, missing her dearly. 

“It is…” 

“Still in my quarters.” Eli provided, knowing he’d been spotted and waving at me with a weak gesture of his arm. He seemed in decent spirits, good. 

“Ah. I’m afraid I don’t recall the route.” I added, hinting that I’d need a guide.

“You also don’t have access. I’ll summon a trooper escort for you.” Thrawn interjected, and that was that. Within a few seconds one of the white clad knights would surely arrive, and Thrawn moved back into the private enclave of his quarters. 

Before the door could slide shut, however, I stuck my foot out to block it. “I’m happy for you two. Really.” I said with a warm smile, and I meant it. I’d begun to consider Eli a friend, and the joys of the night prior dulled the sting of my experience with his Admiral. They truly were made for each other, both strange creatures in their own right. 

Neither being responded at first, simply sharing a glance between each other. “You can’t tell anyone.” Eli finally stated. 

I shrugged, putting a finger over my lips. “Not a word.” 

Nodding, Eli said, “Good.” And then the escort arrived, ushering me away as the door finally slid home. 

Not knowing what else to do, once let into Eli’s quarters I just stayed there with my lute and not much more. The dramatics of this all would make for a good song, and I was keen to begin writing. 

* * *

The first portal transported us to a mountaintop. It was a start, but not nearly the sort of range we needed. 

“Magic requires a sacrifice for its power.” Yennefer explained, voice shivering with her body as the icy winds whipped around us. “With just my strength, this is the best I can offer.” 

“Take us back, then.” I responded, sated by the demonstration. 

Wordlessly, Yennefer summoned another portal and we were deposited back into the coastal town from which we came. 

“What sort of sacrifice would you need to channel?” I asked, arms crossed as soon as she stepped through behind me. 

She thought for a moment, walking ahead and towards the location of our rented room. “A personal effect of his would be a good place to start, what do you have?” 

Following behind her, I took a turn from the front of the inn towards the stables. Greeting Roach with a handful of corn, I carded through the saddlebags sat down beside her until I found what I was looking for. Returning to Yennefer in the room, I set two notebooks down on the table as well as a spare set of underclothes. In our travels, I had permitted Jaskier use of a single pocket of the bag, not wanting him to come to be reliant on me should we have to part ways unexpectedly. 

Her hand passing over the cotton weave shorts, Yennefer picked up one of the notebooks, flipping through pages of lyrics and notes that I’d glanced at hundreds of times but never asked to see, or dared to go behind his back and look. His notes were his, and if Yennefer lingered too long on a page I had half a mind to take them away. But, she did not, instead turning an open spread towards me. It was a sketch of Roach from behind. A bit rough, but I could instantly tell what it was. 

“Cute.” She said simply before closing the book. “These will be useful, full of feelings and sentimental value and the sort of thing magic just loves to chew up.” 

Right, these would be gone soon, transformed into the magic needed to bring Jaskier back. Seemed like a fair trade. 

Setting the book back down on the table, Yennefer walked across the room to begin lighting the candles scattered about, the sun was beginning to set so the window would not be a source of light for much longer. 

“If you want to read them, now’s your chance.” She added absently, not realizing the gravity of such a suggestion. How would she know, I’d not hold it against her, but the temptation was there, staring at me through worn leather covers. One of the notebooks was plain, the other having a gold engraving on the front of a flower. I’d never prided myself on knowledge of flora, fauna was more my specialty, but I was certain it was depicting a dandelion. 

“Oh, and you can put the clothes away, those might get us an extra few feet but there is very little energy in washed garments. Would simply be a waste.” 

Picking up the shorts and embroidered shirt in a closed fist, I also selected the decorated notebook and ventured back out to the stables. I probably could have just left the clothes on the table for the night, but the way Yennefer said that made it seem like she almost found them to be offensive. They were certainly sparse, I’d seen that much first hand, but that was only something seen when worn. First, I shoved them back into the bag and stepped away, but some form of guilt compelled me to turn around and attempt to neatly fold them as I had found them within the pocket. 

“Damn it.” I swore under my breath as I noticed the web of wrinkles already pressed into the fabric from my haphazard storage. He was alway meticulous about his appearance. Tediously fixing himself to look effortlessly put together, hair windblown and doublet wide open when in actuality he spent most of his morning brushing out auburn locks and specifically tailored his outerwear to sit just so. 

He always complained about how I just “Woke up looking like an angel.” I’d never put much thought into my appearance, knowing most people would hardly notice things like what I wore or how I tied my hair. I was a Witcher, and such a state of being came with more preconceived notions than even those ascribed to a king. 

Sorting out the clothes to the best of my abilities, I conceded that they would be somewhat rumpled and was amused by the notion that upon his return, Jaskier would gripe about the state of his underwear before even thanking me. 

Why would he thank me? I was part of the reason why he was gone, after all, trusting Yennefer quickly and not stopping to think if our encounter could put anyone else in harm’s way. I tried to keep a clean tab on incidentals, not wanting to be the cause of any innocent suffering. But it seemed that such a thing was impossible to avoid. 

From her perch near the feed trough, Roach huffed, tail flicking away a fly, and the sound brought my thoughts back to the moment, and my awareness settled on my arm and the notebook tucked under it. 

Would he care if I read it? I’d already rifled through his drawers, literally, this evening. So what was one more intrusion of privacy? 

Sitting down next to the saddlebags, I positioned the book in a stream of light coming from the high window. The dandelion glittered, and I opened the notebook, skimming along the titles of pages and stopping at those which seemed interesting. Most of the songs were boastful, or raunchy, and I’d heard them all in Jaskier’s rotations at taverns and such, but a few were heartfelt and totally new to me. The deeper I got into the book, the more intricate they became, yet the subject became increasingly vague. 

_ Song for a Shadow.  _

_ Hound Ballad.  _

_ Far Behind the Beyond.  _

I wondered what inspired the sudden shift in tone, and the more I read on, the more desperate the words became in these strangely beautiful outliers. I’m not a poet, nor even the sort of person who appreciates such reading, but I could not stop, even if the subject eluded me. Hell, half of the words made no sense, but what I could make heads and tails of was fascinating. My eyes accustomed to the dark, the dimming light did not concern me, and I continued on long past the night settling in. 

Nearing the end of the book, I grunted when the turn of a page revealed blank paper. Then there was a flash of bright light, stunning me momentarily and involuntarily I jerked, clutching the book close to me and hitting my head on the wooden stable wall. 

“It’s just me.” Yennefer’s voice called out, and as I blinked away the sudden shock, I found here standing inside the stable with a candle. “Thought you might have run away.” 

“Was just sitting with Roach.” 

“I can see that. Come back, it's getting cold out, and you don’t even have a coat on.” 

Rising to my feet, I heard a page flutter to the ground. Great, I’d broken his book. Scooping the page up, I shoved it inside the covers before leaving with Yennefer back to the room. I’d figure out where it went inside the room, pulling the table close to the fireplace as she laid down to rest. “Come to bed soon, Geralt. You’ll need your energy for tomorrow.” 

I knew that was not her only motive in wanting me beside her, and it was tempting, but right now the book is what concerned me. However, when I assessed the damage, I was dumbfounded. 

Where the first book had the sketch of Roach, I now held in my hands a sort of companion piece. It was a view of my horse from the front, but there was also a figure standing beside her, hunched over with his arm deep in the saddlebags and his lips curled up into a wide smile. 

It was me, laughing, and I’m not sure if it was intentional, but the shadow cast on the floor, as if it is that of the viewer, was shaped like a second person. The artist, perhaps. 

How had I missed this? Turning to the first page, my answer faced me in the form of a torn inner cover, the page must have been hidden between leather and paper, and in my motion I’d somehow freed it. 

I didn’t even bother with the second book, all that mattered now was saving this single sheet. Rather than try and reattach it into the book, I hid it away with my things before slipping under thick fur blankets. Yennefer moved to press her warm body against mine, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the sensation of wandering hands. 

Indulging myself in the thought that the hands belonged to someone else, I could not fall asleep. 

“Yen?” I whispered, turning my head away from her. 

“What?” She asked, hands stilling. 

“I can’t…” Not sure how to word what I was feeling, I sat up, feeling her piercing gaze on my back. 

“You can’t what?” She pressed. I remained stubbornly silent, wishing she could just read my mind. 

Sighing, she sat up as well, keeping the thick blankets wrapped around her torso. “You know I didn’t mean to banish him, Geralt. I do feel bad about it.” 

“I know.” 

Another long pause. 

“You can’t get over it, can you?” 

Something like that. But there was more. And I could not say it. 

“If you find me to be so despicable, you can take some blankets to the floor. I’m going to sleep.” 

Wordlessly, I took some of the top layer of furs and quilts down onto the carpet in the center of the room, and realized I could not say what I meant because I didn’t even know exactly what I was feeling. All I did know was that I needed to bring Jaskier back, ensure he was safe and looked after, and at this point if Yennefer told me that would cost my life, I’d not hesitate to offer it. 

Poor Jaskier, alone in the sky, all because I thought it would be a brilliant idea to fuck the very attractive witch who saved his life. A life I, once again, had endangered. How I thought I could even begin to keep him safe was beyond me, seeing my awful record thus far, but I had to at least try to make things right, and helping Yennefer charge her portal to save him from the stars was the first thing to do. 


	11. Here Comes the Twister

I’d not say I was quite dying of boredom, but after taking a good couple of hours to play all of my ideas out, I realized I’d trapped myself in these rooms. Stupidly, I’d not paid attention to exactly where the wall had to be touched to open the door, so after toggling the lights on and off and probably alerting 12 other crew members of my incompetence by randomly tapping at the raised panel aside the doorway, I gave up and laid down for a nap. If I could not wander, at least I could rest. 

Before I could fall asleep, however, the door opened of its own volition. Or rather, upon closer inspection, Eli had returned. I nearly asked how he was doing, but judging from a goofy smile, mussed hair, and a purple bruise poking out of his collar, he was quite well. 

“I thought it was supposed to be a big secret.” I teased, sitting up on my elbows in his bed. 

Eli narrowed his eyes at me, expression hardening. “It is.” 

I chuckled. “Walking around like that you might as well write it on a billboard ‘I’m fucking my very sexy blue commander’.”

“Like what?” 

Now I just sighed. “Oh you innocent thing. Come here.” 

“I am not innocent.” Eli protested, but he sat down on the edge of the bed, arms folded in his lap as he hiked one knee up onto the plush surface. 

“I believe you. In which case you are simply inexperienced in keeping things quiet. First thing is the smile, bite your lip if you have too but it’s obvious that you’re up to something. Also, you have to sort yourself before leaving, if you can. Points for not wrinkling your uniform, but your hair just screams that It’s been tugged and played with.” 

With a pouting frown, Eli began to fix his part, loose brown curls coming back together as he tamed the locks. “Yeah, I guess.” 

“Have you seen how anal people are around here with their grooming? I’d say it’s more a fact than a guess that you have to follow suit to not raise suspicion.” Reaching out, I opened the top clasp of his collar, folding the thick material down. “And the cherry on top, this.” 

He tried to squirm away from me, but with a hand around his neck (probably on top of where one of another pigment was some time earlier) I pressed my thumb against the dark welt. “Hey! Ow!” 

“Next time, check how high your shirt is before letting someone mark you like that.” Pulling down my already open tunic, I showed off a similar bruise along my collar bone. “I promise you she had one to match, but no one will ever know besides the three of us. See how that works?” 

“Sure, yeah.” Eli’s skin darkened as he blushed, and his gaze was on fiddling thumbs. I realized he was probably going to cry at this rate. 

“Hey, it’s not the end of the world.” 

Head snapping to face me, Eli nearly shouted. “Yeah, well, it could have been! We’ve been at it one day and I’ve massively kriffed up.” 

“It was a team effort.” I added, rubbing circles into the small of his back in a calming gesture that Eli did not lean away from. 

“I’m… Going to have to talk to him about this… carelessness.” Eli finally decided. 

“Good idea. I know this is all very exciting, but one has to be careful or they will find themselves being labelled an eunuch to avoid castration.” 

Eli cringed. “Do I want to know.” 

“Long story.” 

“I’m off duty, we have time.” 

I smirked. “Fine, I’ll tell. But only if you tell me first.” 

“Tell you what?” Eli cocked his head. Did he really not know what I was asking? 

“Tell me about  _ him. _ Was his cock blue too?” 

Somehow Eli flushed even darker. “Uh… Alright, what the hell, why not. It was actually pink, if you’d believe that.” 

“Same color as the tongue then, yeah I believe it.” I began constructing a mental picture of Eli’s time with Thrawn as he spoke. He knew the taste and the feel, which speaks to some great endurace on both of their parts. Ah, I envied him. But not quite so much as I would have had there not been the interlude with the governor. She had been absolutely delightful, commanding yet also submissive, and knew her body well and just how to use it to make us both scream in pleasure. 

Then, it was my turn to speak, and I may have said too much as after telling the story of that night, of the gala and the men and women after me for sleeping with their partners, and how Geralt saved the day, Eli had a sad look in his eyes. “It’s him, isn’t it?” 

“Who is him?” 

“Geralt. He’s who you wrote that song about. The song for me. For Thrawn. But it was really about him.” 

“Yes, well. Perhaps. But he is with the witch and I am here and for all I know he is dead. You have your man, so mission accomplished. How does it feel?” 

“It is… Incredible.” Eli mused, and I could empathize in a way. Must be nice for the object of your affections to reciprocate the feelings. Wish I knew the feeling. I didn’t need his pity, so I didn't let my thoughts on the matter outwardly show any more than I’d revealed already. I could pretend to be over it. He knew enough, and had plenty on his mind from just the past few hours I am sure to not want to prod further. 

Feeling uncomfortable, and needing some space, I slid around Eli and found unstable footing, the finely woven socks sliding on the polished ground. “Mind if I, uh, have a walk around.” I said more as a statement than a question. 

“Oh, sure. Here, this will give you access to the officer’s lounge if you want, it's on this floor at the end of the hall to the right.” Reaching into his pocket, he handed me a metal cylinder. “Just stick it in the port on the side of the door.” 

I accepted the rod but admitted that, “I haven’t a clue what any of that means.” 

“Look, see the hole next to the door, put it there and twist.” 

I did as Eli said and miraculously the door opened. “Ah. So it is a key.” It was nice to be trusted at least. Geralt never trusted me with his things, and it took a year of nagging to get access to a single pocket of Roach’s saddle bags. That was hardly enough for a spare pair of underclothes and my notebooks! 

Eli interrupted my thoughts as I stood just in front of the now open door that slid shut on its own volition. “Something like that. Fasten your tunic, Jaskier.” 

Ah yes, it would be wise to heed my own advice, even though I had nothing to hide, unlike Eli. They were in for quite the elaborate life of lies, but forbidden love is always the sweetest, isn’t it? I also pulled on my boots before tucking the key into the pocket from which Eli pulled it from in his own shirt. Very convenient to have a dedicated key pocket on a ship full of locked doors. Turning back to Eli I added, “And my hair?” 

“Perfectly handsome.” 

I winked. “Wonderful.” And then I was off to inspect this so-called lounge. However I did not make it far in the hall before the lights changed from white to a flashing red and an unholy siren wailed, sending me jumping up and out of my very stiff and uncomfortable boots. 

A white-clad knight jogging down the hall shouted. “Sir! We are under attack! An enemy projectile has penetrated the-” A golden mass knocked through the knight, sending him flying. I turned and ran, this time sticking to the pathways and not jumping into windows. Turning behind me, the golden mass hovered. When I stepped away, it nudged forwards. I reached out to touch it, and it backed away. Strange. 

Looking closer, it seemed to be made out of coins, pressed and melted together. Coins from all across the continent I once called home. The sort of collection a witcher may be paid in over many quests… 

“Is that yours?” Eli asked, his strange miniature crossbow pointing at the item as he stood just outside of his quarters. 

I supposed it was worth a hefty sum. “If no one else will claim it, then I suppose yes, I will accept the burden of this bounty.” 

“Do you know what it is, then?” Eli continued, a group of white knights clattering behind him and surrounding him to stand guard, weapons drawn.

“No… Yes… Sort of?” I stammered. “It’s coins. Lots of coins sort of… Mashed together and enchanted to float.” 

“Is this the work of your witch, Yennefer of Vengerberg?” A new voice asked, turning to my side I found Admiral Thrawn flanked by two black knights, casually observing the floating golden triangle with his hands behind his back. 

“She is probably capable of this… Yeah, I think so.” 

“Then she has found you. Everyone to their battle stations, Commander, to the bridge.” 

“Yessir!” Eli saluted, signaling for his guards to follow him. 

“I’m not sure you need to go on high alert for this.” I stated, but it was too late, Thrawn would not be swayed. 

“She banished you, and is not your friend. Am I correct in this assumption? 

“Yes, but-” 

“Then she is your enemy, and by extension my enemy as well, and the enemy of this entire ship. Come, we will ensure your safety.” 

Well, when he put it like that, I could not help but comply. It did feel good to be cared about. The walk to the bridge was not a long one, especially being prodded along by the black knights who stood on either side of the floating coin mass that followed me, but it still afforded too much time to think. This could very well be an enchantment by Yennefer, but why was she looking for me? I was the last person she’d want to find I’m sure, an obstacle between her and that magnificent witcher cock, my mind crudely thought. 

Bracing myself for the inevitable portal to open up on the bridge, I wedged myself between Thrawn’s trusted warriors. She might have magic, but this crew had technology and their own dark warlock. Plus, I still had yet to see what their weapons were capable of. I felt terribly under armed, but when had I ever been in a fight. I’ll admit that I’d grown terribly on reliant on Geralt for protection. 

Could I trust Thrawn and his crew to do the same? I suppose I had no choice but to trust them, and honestly found it quite easy to do so. Eli had trusted me with a key, and with information that could see them both expelled from their service, and he trusted Thrawn and this crew, so I shall as well. From across the bridge, the Commander shot me a reassuring grin as Thrawn gave orders to those at the helm. Looking beyond them, the view of space through the windows began to shift, we were in motion. No turning back now, not that I could minutes ago, but I suppose with the arrival of a gleaming sign that I was being tracked, it was time to warm up to the fact that this was my new home. 

* * *

I was roughly shaken from my slumber by familiar hands. “Get up Geralt. It is time.” 

Acting more on instinct, I pulled Yennefer down on top of me. “Good morning to you too.” I mumbled, fully intending to force her back to sleep at this ungodly hour before the sun rose with my face nuzzled against soft black hair. 

“You’d do well to listen to her, Witcher.” A second voice chimed in. Tissaia. What the hell was she doing here? “Your bard has been reached, and is in motion. The longer we wait, the more faint the direction becomes.” 

I sat up straight, Yennefer falling to the side onto discarded furs. “You found him?” 

“I can point you the right way, it will be up to Yennefer to track his precise location. Given my aid it will be a much easier task, but I can only offer it so long as I can sense the finding enchantment, which will not be for long.” 

Energized, I stood, pulling on my armor as quickly as I could manage with hands shaking in anticipation. “Then we must act now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohoooo, the dramatic climax begins... Thank you all for reading and commenting, and I will see you with the next update soon...


	12. After the Money's Gone

Yennefer took a long few minutes to stare at the notebooks, one in each of her hands, as we stood on the cliff side, the ocean sprawling out angrily before us as waves crashed against slick stone. My eyes, however, were on the moon and sky above us, stars glittering down as if they were laughing at our plight. 

Finally, barely audible over the ambient noise of the place, Yennefer sighed. “There’s no other way to do this, Geralt. The Portal is going to be a one-way trip.” 

“Which way?” 

“Either.” Tissaia provided. 

Yennefer agreed. “One book to track him down precisely, and the other to open the path. It is up to Jaskier to come through after that.” 

“Do it.” 

Holding golden metal in her hand, Tissaia used her magic to point the way, and Yennefer dug her heels in as she began to cast her own spell in Elder. I watched as the plain notebook disintegrated in her grasp, the ashes fluttering up towards the heavens. Closing her eyes, Yennefer breathed deeply and I knew not to distract her. I could barely stand to exhale. 

Then, her eyes flashed open, their purple hue illuminated as her hands twirled in front of her, chanting becoming more frantic and movements jerky. I’d not seen her so entirely engrossed in her work since her attempt to capture the djinn. 

Slowly, painfully slowly, a portal began to manifest before us, just at the cliff’s edge. “I’ve got him.” She spoke as the glowing border expanded. 

Unconsciously, I took a step towards the portal, waiting for Jaskier to step out and hoping he’d be alright. Would he look tortured, ragged, angry? 

My thoughts raced, but nothing else moved. The portal swirled but was static, nothing passing through. “How long can you hold this?” I asked, but my answer came in her other hand, the second journal breaking down more slowly, almost page by page. Particles drifted towards the portal, and time was half way gone. “Come on!” I muttered with an edge to my tone, growing frustrated. I was now mere feet away from the portal. 

“If you step through, you cannot return.” Tissaia shouted over the hum of the environment and powerful enchantments at play, seeming to notice how I edged closer and closer to the portal. 

“He’s out there all alone!” I yelled, and noticed how thin the book was becoming. Yennefer was dripping sweat, posture weakening. There was not any more chance to wait. My hand on the hilt of my sword, I stepped through, and the floor dropped out from beneath me as I flew through nothing. 

Then, my knees connected with something solid and light flooded my senses. 

“Geralt!” 

* * *

The portal was a surprise, truly, but it was who popped out of it that really shocked me. So of course my first instinct was to shout his name! I’d say later that it was to protect him, that stating that he was my friend and not the sorceress who’d banished me would likely save him from the tips of the weapons I still knew nothing about. 

“Fuck.” 

Yup, this was most certainly Geralt. “Stand down, he’s with me.” 

Scrambling to his feet, Geralt lunged towards me, only to fall down into the crew pit between us on the bridge. 

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he fell on top of a poor Lieutenant, poor man probably only weighed the same as Geralt’s leg. He continued shouting as he clambered out of the pit, grabbing me by the wrist before he’d even stood all the way back up. “We have to go now!” Geralt continued as he tugged me towards a rapidly shrinking portal. 

I thought about it, I really did. Thought about going back. But the thought was fleeting and I stood my ground, tugging back against Geralt and somehow pulling my own against the much larger Witcher. I heard the hollow clank of approaching knights. “Geralt, stop.” 

“No! We have to get back into the portal before it…” 

I cut him off, raising my voice. “Geralt, I don’t want to go back.” 

“It is going to close!” 

I shook my hand free from his grip, which took a titanic act of self control mind you, I’d been wanting Geralt to pull me close forever but unfortunately it seemed that only near-death experiences would cause that. “Go, then.” 

“Not without you.” He replied without hesitating, and he turned around, facing me completely as the portal disappeared. 

“Then I guess we’re both stuck.” 

Geralt took a moment to catch his breach, surveying our surroundings. I knew firsthand how alien they seemed at first, no pun intended. 

“Where exactly are we?” 

“Star Destroyer Chimaera.” I noticed how he tensed. “No, there is not a Chimaera on board. Yes it is a ship. No we are not in an ocean. Yes I will explain. No, not now. There are people to meet.” I continue to impress myself with how well I can read the small changes in Geralt’s body language, anticipating unspoken questions. 

“Perhaps it would be best for us to introduce ourselves. Hello Geralt, my name is Thrawn and I am the captain of this vessel.” 

“No, he’s not cursed, just a Chiss.” I provided. Thrawn’s expression was serious but also a bit amused. I suppose that we provided the most excitement this ship had seen in a while, its duties seeming to just be drifting about on patrol and making stops to visit with Governors who were most certainly not engaged but very willing to share their beds. Perhaps she had been an anomaly, but not one I’d soon forget. 

But, that memory was for another time, now I just beamed as Geralt absorbed all of the information thrown at him by Thrawn and his bridge crew. 

Eli knew immediately what was going on, and after initial introductions and some brief explanation about space and the Empire and all that jazz, which Geralt admittedly took a lot better than I had, my friend suggested that perhaps we be given our own quarters. 

“It’s been fun bunking with you, but I don’t think we have room for a third.” He’d joked lightly with us. Thrawn agreed and suggested a suite on the officer’s level so that we’d be surrounded by familiar faces. 

“Take as long as you’d like to discuss the situation, and if you need anything I believe Jaskier does know how to operate a comm.” Thrawn concluded, lowering his head a bit in farewell before returning to his post. I noticed that Geralt returned the gesture, Thrawn having already earned his respect. The Chiss had that effect on people, and I idly wondered about the similarities they shared, strange beings surrounded by humans of a seemingly lower caliber on a physical level. Perhaps they felt some sort of kinship already, being handed an oddly similar lot in life. 

“I know we instructed you on using these in emergencies earlier today, but do know you can use this button for Thrawn, or this one for me, whenever. Well, maybe not if you’re just bored, we do have duties, but you know what I mean.” Eli rambled, passing me a new comm to swap for my emergency one. I nodded, only half listening as we entered what I’d figured out was called a lift. 

“We’re going to enter on this lever, and exit on another, either above or below.” I told Geralt as the metal tube gilded some way before the doors opened to a different hall. He just hummed, mind surely racing. 

Walking a bit, we eventually stopped in front of a door that looked like any of the others along the way. “This one is empty, so I guess it’s home sweet home. Let me have your code cylinder so I can program it for this room.” Eli stated, holding his hand out expectantly. I provided the key and we were let into a room that was sort of a mix of Thrawn and Eli’s quarters, it was spacious but single room, with a small kitchen, living space, and bed all visible and then the refresher cubicle walled off in one corner. “If you need a second bed, the couch can be folded open.” He added, but the expression on his face told me he was hoping we’d only use the one after everything I’d confided in him and all that. After patting my shoulder, Eli left us to our own devices and the door slid shut behind Geralt and myself. 

Immediately, like a caged animal, Geralt paced the perimeter, looking for gods knows what. “We can trust these people.” I said, hoping to reassure him. Geralt only slowed down a bit. 

Sticking his head into the refresher, Geralt grunted and began to lay his sword down on the sink, triggering the water to turn on automatically. Grunting, and looking annoyed, he whipped his weapon away and re-slung it on his shoulder. 

“Where the hell are we, Jaskier.” He practically hissed, covering the other half of the room. I jogged over to turn the water off, the gurgling sound just making this all more stressful. I was not sure how I expected Geralt to react, I’d really lost hope in him showing up at all. 

“We told you, we’re in Imperial Space. And no, I don’t know what constellation that is behind.” 

“I do. Yennefer and Tissaia showed me.” 

Oh and to think I thought I’d finally escaped the sorceress. 

“That brings up a great question. How the hell did  _ you _ find  _ me _ ?” 

Geralt frowned, looking remorseful. “We used your notebooks, and lots of coin.” 

“Oh you mean this coin, hang on.” I activated the comm and opened my door. 

“Vanto here.” Eli replied. 

“Can you tell the troopers to let the coin-vessel go, I want to show it to Geralt.” 

“You got it.” 

Geralt stared at my hands, mouth agape. “Remote communication device.” I said as if what was in my hand was a wooden spoon. I had sympathy for Geralt, I really did, but he really ought to have caught on by now no? Perhaps I was just more well-equipped to deal with change. Then, the coin-vessel as we had named it flew through the open doorway and hovered beside me. I noticed that it was flying considerably lower, just below my knees. 

“My coins.” Geralt mused, stepping up to the hovering object. 

“Let me guess, you paid the sorceresses to track me down and this happened.” Good to know my thought process was somewhat on the money, this time the pun is indeed intended. 

“Yes, and then… I’m sorry Jaskier we had to use your notebooks to power the spell to open the portal.” 

“I had already accepted them as lost to me, it’s alright.” I responded when I noticed that Geralt truly did seem to feel bad about it. And well, an apology from him was honey to my ears. I’d no choice but to accept. 

The door closed automatically behind us, and I flopped down on the surprisingly plush grey couch in the middle of the room, the coin vessel bobbing along beside me with Geralt following, lowering himself down on the other side of the couch. “It still amazes me that Yen was able to send you here in the first place with the djinn’s magic.” 

Great, she had a cutesy nickname. I’d have to come up with one of my own for Arihnda. Using Geralt’s conventions, Ari seemed appropriate. I’d have to pepper that into a conversation in some time, just to prove that I’d been busy too. “Don’t remind me about the damn djinn.” 

“Sorry.” 

Another apology? Within a minute of the first? Had I died and gone to heaven? Was the Chimaera just the city in the clouds, and Thrawn God? Made as much sense as comm links and flushing toilets. 

“It’s ok. I’m… I’m glad you were trying to find me this whole time it… Means a lot to know that.” 

Geralt nodded, looking away. Was there something he was not saying? Maybe the situation was sinking in. 

“I’m sorry you can’t go back.” 

Geralt closed his eyes for a moment. “Yeah. I… You said we can trust them?” 

“They vowed to protect me with their lives when they feared I was threatened.” Best to not mention the torture yet. I can’t blame them for thinking I was a threat seeing their history with magical beings, but it still hurt. But I didn’t need Geralt knowing all the details yet, we could both have our secrets. 

“Good.” 

So, I wondered to myself as we sank into a minute of silence, what happens next? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, school really ramped up! Nice long update for you here, going on a trip for break (about 5 days) but when I get back the updates should also return as we reach the home stretch of this story. Thank y’all for sticking around and for the feedback <3


	13. Behind the Wheel of a Large Automobile

What happened next was actually quite simple. Geralt fell asleep as I was wondering what to say next. I suppose this is why it is important to keep a conversation flowing, otherwise the person might just pass out! 

Regardless, I was sure that it had been quite some time since Geralt had felt safe. Such was life back… Wherever it was we came from. I grabbed a blanket off of the bed and figured it was no use trying to fold out the couch with Geralt occupying it. So, I just lay the drab grey fabric over his form and left it at that, pausing for a moment before tucking the edges over and behind his shoulders so it would not fall off. 

For a moment, he stirred, and I worried I’d woken him, but after a hitched snore he dozed right back off and all was well in the universe. Then, I just stood there. Not sure for how long, but I couldn't help but stare. His features spoke of a bone-deep tiredness, but he also seemed so serene, his guarded posture from before totally removed. 

What exactly about this situation suddenly made him feel secure was beyond me. It surely wasn’t me, he knew I was about as useful as a flower in a fight. And not the poisonous ‘sniff this and die two days later’ type either. Regardless, he seemed at peace… no not that far ‘at peace’ he was still breathing (yes I checked), but restful. 

A dull crashing sound scared me from my post, and I prayed that it would not wake Geralt. Turning around, I saw that the coin-ship had fallen to the floor but remained intact. Again Geralt stirred but did not wake. Good. 

My heart rate risen to the pace of a mouse, I sat myself down on the bed, keeping an eye on the white hair on the back of his head. I’m not sure when exactly I fell asleep, but the sound of the communication device woke me up where I was laying on top of the bedding, my arm hanging off the edge of the bed. Thunderous steps reminded me I was not alone, and Geralt had the buzzing device at sword point in a blink. 

“It’s not gon’ hurt you.” I slurred, blinking sleep out of my eyes as I reached over to answer the call, taking the item out of harm's way. “Yeah?” 

Eli’s voice responded. “We’ve been called back to Lothal, and the Governor wants to know if you are still a member of our crew. What should I say?” 

Geralt quirked an eyebrow. Of course he’d have questions. “Tell her I am still here, and that there is someone else I’d like for her to meet.” 

I’m pretty sure a muffled laugh came over the call then. “Sure thing. Vanto out.” 

“Who’s the governor?” He asked immediately. 

I grinned. “Oh just someone.” This did not sate him at all, of course. He was, as ever, protective. “Someone nice. Imagine Yennefer but without the magic or insane power lust.” 

Geralt practically growled at that, a frown painting his features at being reminded of the woman he’d abandoned for the rest of time. I found a bit of smug satisfaction in knowing he’d chosen me, and took no offense to his reaction. “You’re going to love her. I certainly did.” 

Narrowed eyes. Good. Let him be a little jealous. Nothing like being green with envy for true intentions to show. Why I was being this manipulative, well… I might be open to answering questions but I knew from practice that Geralt was the kind of book that you had to break through several padlocks and leather knots to even get a peek into before the pages quite literally came to life and bit your hand off for looking. So, the only way to suss out a logical reason as for why Geralt picked me would be to push him a bit. 

Believe me, again, I was thrilled that he did. But as for why he did it, I needed to know. I couldn’t live on a ‘what-if’ because, well, my heart might just leap from my chest. And maybe the romantic drama and success between Thrawn and Eli had me feeling daring. Not that I’d get my hopes up. Geralt has had plenty of chances in the past but… I needed hard evidence or I’d just dream forever and be disappointed to the end. 

* * *

The travel back to Lothal was excruciatingly long, even in Geralt’s ‘company’, but seeing Arihnda again made it all worth it. 

Frankly, the man was just brooding for the whole time! I know adjusting to life in space is hard, but for me thinking he was taking it well, he really wasn’t. Finally, he just said in response to no statement in particular. “There is no horizon, Jaskier.” 

“Well, there will be on Lothal.” I replied, to which he perked up a little. But when I began to describe the metal castles set on infinite plains of grass and hills, he fell back into his slump. “Well, if you like it, we could probably stay. This here is likely enough coin for a place to stay until we figure things out.” I added, gesturing to the coin-ship he had shoved into the corner of the room and periodically worked on prying his coin free with a dagger that was now bent. 

Now, he walked behind me, black leather armor traded for a similar drab uniform to my own. Frankly I preferred the leather, but it was always nice seeing him a bit more unguarded with only a small weapon strapped to the belt at his waist and nothing more by way of defense. He had tried to keep his entire array and chest plate, but Thrawn said no. Their stare-down was quite the intense match at that response, lava-red eyes burning into liquid embers. But, knowing he was outnumbered and trusting my word I suppose, Geralt let it go and downsized. 

Walking through the familiar grey halls, we wound our way to Ari’s office, accompanied with just some white knights as Thrawn and the others went to meet with other important people. Arihnda greeted us with a tight smile, her gaze lingering on me for a moment before she appraised Geralt. “And who might this be?” 

Geralt introduced himself, and Arihnda dismissed the guards thankfully. More comfortable alone, I sank down into one of the chairs before her desk that she gestured to. 

The conversation flowed easily between the two of us, but it was easy to see that Geralt felt out of place, eyes locked onto the windows. 

“First time on Lothal, Geralt?” She eventually asked, to which he nodded with a grunt. “Then I believe I owe you the grand tour. Ever ridden a speeder bike?” 

“I don’t think either of us have. Is it anything like a horse?” I asked when Geralt only rose from his chair, eager to leave the room. 

“Erm, I suppose we will just have to see.” 

Turns out, riding a speeder is actually a good bit like riding a horse. A very fast, very touchy mechanical hovering horse. The speeder bikes as Arihnda had called them actually reminded me of the coin ship, oddly enough. After a quick instructional lap around the hanger, we raced through town and out to the plains. At first, Geralt and I stuck close behind Arihnda’s lead in single file, but once we were out in the open, Geralt pulled ahead as I stayed behind with her, following the curve of the land. Eventually, he nearly was out of sight as he pushed the bike to full speed.

“Your friend seems happier outside.” She mused into the communications device in her helmet which then transmitted to my own. 

“Yeah, he’s always been a bit of a free spirit. Loves to roam. But he’ll be back.” 

“Sounds like you have known each other for quite some time.” 

I hummed in agreeance. 

Then, as we crested over a hill, all I could see was fire. “Geralt?” I screamed into my helmet as I realized his bike was nowhere to be found. “GERALT?” 

As we got closer to the inferno, I realized that there was wreckage at the center of the flame. “Oh, no. No! NO! GERALT!” When I could feel the heat on my arms, I lifted the visor of my helmet, looking for any sign of life as my bike slowed to a stop. “Geralt?” I whimpered, realizing that something had gone terribly wrong. Parking behind me, Arihnda came to my side, assessing the damage. 

“I’m afraid he is gone.” She said softly, the visor of her helmet also lifted so it was just our voices. And the sound of the burning bike. Wrapping an arm around my side, Arihnda pulled me closer and I melted into her shoulder, sobbing. Geralt was here for such a short time and… and… I killed him. “I killed him!” I wept. 

Arihnda patted my back. “No… You didn’t kill him. It’s a freak accident.” 

“You don’t understand! I’m the whole reason he’s here in the first place!” 

Hugging me tightly, Arihnda continued to try and soothe me. “You were not holding him here against his will.” 

I sniffled, “I suppose you are correct…” 

“Still very painful.” 

“Extremely.” 

I let her hold me and leaned against her for what felt like a small eternity before the speaker in the helmet crackled to life. It sounded like wind and breathing! 

Before either of us could react, there were pounding steps and then a great white beast rounded about the fire, looming before us. It was a white wolf! And atop it…

“We’re riding these back.” 

“Geralt!” I exclaimed, approaching him but stopping when the huge wolf growled at me, sharp teeth chattering between pink lips. 

“Loth wolves?” Arihnda gasped simultaneously as I broke away from her. “But-but, these went extinct a century ago!” 

“They saved me.” Geralt said. “The bikes are unsafe.” Beckoning me with a hand, I dared come closer and was soon scooped up onto the back of the creature, pressed up against Geralt’s back. 

Unable to contain myself, I wrapped my arms around his torso. “You’re alive!” I cheered. Not waiting around, the wolf took off, and looking behind me I spotted Arihnda struggling to clamber onto the back of a more grey-colored wolf who had lowered himself to the ground. 

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Geralt yelled over the wind. I realized his helmet was long gone. 

“Yes, very. I’m sure there is a logical explanation for the explosion.” 

“Jealousy.” Geralt grunted. Jealousy? Over what? Certainly he didn't mean that Arihnda was jealous of our friendship, if you could even categorize it as that. For me it was something much more. For Geralt though… 

“Yen would have done the same thing.” Ugh again with Yennefer. Couldn’t we just leave her where she was, far far away? 

“Ari would not have tried to kill you, Geralt. She’s… not like Yennefer.” I defended, my grip around him loosening. He just huffed. 

My helmet crackled to life, then Arihnda’s voice came through. “They are taking us back to the capital I believe. I can see you two in front of me.” 

Lowering my helmet, I responded and felt Geralt tense under my arms. The motion did not go unnoticed, and the rest of the ride was done in silence. Suddenly, at the start of the road into town, the wolf stopped, lowering itself to the ground. “I suppose this is our cue.” I muttered, sliding off one side while Geralt vaulted himself off the other. 

The wolf rose again, and from behind me it bit down on my helmet, pulling it off my head and stealing it away like a souvenir! “Hey!” I cried out, but it was no use, the wolf was already running away as the grey one approached. Raising my hand up for her, Arihnda took it as she dismounted the creature who turned away and followed its friend off into the distance. 

“Incredible, aren’t they?” Arihnda mused, her helmet tucked safely under her arm. Looking to Geralt for his reply, I noticed him already making his way up the street. Arihnda frowned. “He thinks I tried to kill him, doesn’t he.” 

“Yes, well, I’m sure you can prove to him otherwise.” 

“I can certainly try. It is about time for a factory inspection, after all. I will alert the Admiral.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it’s been pretty chaotic here! I hope you are all staying Safe and Sane <3  
> Come say hi on Tumblr if you would like @ysalamiri-queen
> 
> This work is submitted to the WIP Big Bang. It will be updated to completion in August so stay tuned :)


	14. Same as it Ever Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while but this story is written and ready to post as part of the WIP Big Bang event! A new chapter will be going up on Tuesday and Thursday! I hope you will all join me on the wild ride ahead~

“I do not want to stay on Lothal.” Geralt informed me rather matter of factly when we arrived at the entrance to Arihnda’s castle. 

Beside me, the woman frowned. “I was hoping to invite you…” her gaze flicked over to Geralt, measuring his reaction, “both to dinner here after the inspection.” Geralt did not budge or soften, and all I could offer her was a shrug. It was no use arguing with him over this sort of thing, I’d learned. 

“No.” He said flatly, staring up at the sky where Thrawn’s ship loomed overhead. 

With an apologetic sigh, I asked. “Any chance you can get us back up there?” I knew the ‘us’ stung, but I couldn’t just abandon Geralt, not yet at least. It was good that he didn’t bristle at the notion of me joining him. 

“Fine, I’ll find you a shuttle… Hey you! Troopers! Come here!” She called out to two white knights wearing similar helmets to the ones we had worn on the bikes. One was uncharacteristically shorter than the other, perhaps this was a less regimented unit? The duo approached just for Arihnda to order them to do one thing and the other that would lead to Geralt and myself back into the air. 

The taller trooper waved his hand, and the next thing I remember was Geralt shoving me aside. 

* * *

“You will be permitted to enter into the factory without question.” Arihnda repeated back to the taller masked man, seeming almost in a daze. That was hardly a good sign. 

“No, you’re going to get a shuttle and take us back up.” I insisted, stepping in to make some space between them. The body language of the armored man was surprised and he waved his hand in front of my face, speaking with more conviction. 

“You will let us go.” 

I felt a flicker of annoyance at Thrawn, all I was armed with was a small dagger, this was not going to be pretty if I had to fight these two off. The worst part was that both Arihnda and Jaskier were falling for whatever trick this creature was playing, babbling on about letting them pass. 

“C’mon, he’s just an Ensign, we can knock him out.” The smaller being spoke up, and my hand came to grip the handle of my blade. 

“Ezra, we’re in front of the imperial complex, not a good idea.” The taller one retorted, but the shorter, Ezra, was already reaching for his weapon. 

I drew my dagger, shoving Jaskier and Arihnda out of the way. Knowing I’d need to disarm first, I lunged for Ezra, twisting some black device out of his grip. Then, I went for his companion, knocking the helmet off his head with my elbow while going for their own holster. Looking up to block a thrown punch, I noticed two white eyes staring down at me. Not human, good. I’d feel no guilt killing these two. 

Coming to their senses apparently, Arihnda shrieked. “Jedi! All units to the main gate!” 

“Since when do these guys carry kriffing knives!” Ezra swore, using his arm brace to block a swipe. The men were fast, but so was I and it was not long before I realized I was fighting an equal in the taller opponent. He kicked me back with a blow square in my chest, knocking the wind out of me and giving himself a chance to arm himself with a small cylinder that emitted a shining blue blade. Great, magic being with a magic weapon, just what I needed today after giant wolves and floating exploding metal horses. 

Luckily, I didn’t have to experience the being’s blade first hand as soon many more white armored troops arrived and began an onslaught of red blasts coming from those black devices. I was glad I threw them out of the picture at the start of the fight. The battle became a chaotic hurricane of red, blue, and then green as Ezra drew his own blade in that color, both working in tandem to deflect the blasts back to their sources, quickly picking off the reinforcements. 

“Governor, are you alright?” Came a new voice, and I turned to find a man in grey armor helping the woman to her feet. 

“Yes, Agent Kallus, I’m fine. Just get those Jedi!” She grunted, jerking out of his grip. 

Kallus pulled a significantly larger weapon from his back, one sporting an axe blade and seeming similar to the bolt-creators. “I will capture them alive for interrogation!” He said with emphasis, his confidence almost comical. Why they would want the beings alive is beyond me, but I suppose they could have information on where the rest of their kind was hiding. 

For all that confidence, the Agent seemed to be rather terrible in combat, missing wildly with his own blue blasts. He circled around the beings and a stray bolt came a little too close to me for comfort, and I dodged right into a stray red one which glanced my shoulder with a searing hot pain. I quickly realized I was now a prime target of the deflections and paired with the missed shots flying everywhere it was inevitable I’d get hit in my state. Remembering the other two, I changed my focus to getting Jaskier to safety. 

“Move!” I bellowed, shoving them along towards the front of the castle, “Get inside!” 

“We are perfectly-” Arihnda started to protest, but with a shove she got moving. “Fine, fine, I’ll move!” 

When they were nearly at the door, I checked to see if it was open, and in my folley only saw the blue bolt in the corner of my eye before it hit me and I was on the ground. I think Jaskier screamed, but it all went black. 

* * *

“What is that?” Hera implored as Kanan struggled to drag an unconscious man in an imperial uniform up the ramp of the Ghost. 

“I… Look Hera, this guy is dangerous. He was able to resist my powers, I think he’s strong with the force.” 

“Oh so you just decided that the best thing to do with a dangerous imperial was to bring him on board?” Hera retorted sourly. 

Ezra bounded up the ramp behind Kanan. “We can handle him, don’t worry.” 

“It’s not that I’m worried about. I’m guessing you checked for tracking devices already.” 

“Ditched his comm link about a kilometer back,” Ezra announced with a grin, “he’s clean.” 

Hera crossed her arms, leaning against the bulkhead as Kanan continued on his journey into the cargo hold. “So where are we going to keep him? He’s certainly not bunking with me.” 

“My quarters will be just fine I’m sure.” Kanan offered. “Ezra, get the door.” 

* * *

Thrawn arrived planetside to chaos. “It was the rebels, the two Jedi stole trooper uniforms and were attempting to infiltrate the factory!” Arihnda spat, hands clenched into fists at her side. “And they took Geralt with them. It seemed he was… Resistant to the Jedi’s abilities to trick the mind.” 

“You were lucky to have been assisted by him then, it sounds as though the rebels would have completed their mission without his abilities.” Thrawn commented coolly. 

“Yes, I suppose, but now he is gone… He is your responsibility, no, Admiral?” Arihnda pressed, more so for Jaskier’s sake than her own. When the man had been shot, Jaskier had screamed in fear at watching him fall to the ground. She’d tried to reason with him, that it was just a stun shot and that he’d be fine, but Jaskier would have none of it, refusing to budge from Geralt’s side. Eventually, as the rebels closed in, Agent Kallus had shoved the two of them inside and sealed the blast doors between them until the rebels were forced to retreat by walker reinforcements arriving. But, when the doors reopened, Geralt was gone and that’s when the real waterworks started. 

Arihnda had sent Agent Kallus with the man to her office to calm down, probably drink some wine too, as she had an Admiral on his way to greet. And now he was here, and things were just going to hell as he quickly rooted out the problem with the speeder bike production line which led to the severe injury of a worker, medics quickly coming to his side to treat burns on his legs and torso. Likely, after his recovery, the worker would be tried for treason. It was probably best that Jaskier had been taken away, he probably would not have liked to see that. Arihnda did not want to admit anything like love for the man, it was far too soon for that, but he was a friendly and handsome face in a very hostile galaxy and she’d not take that for granted. 

As if things could not get worse, mid way into Admiral Thrawn’s fear-inspiring speech to the workers, Agent Kallus barged into the room. “Admiral Thrawn, sir, your presence is required in the Governor’s office!” 

“I will be with you in a moment, Agent.” Thrawn replied, not losing an ounce of composure.

Kallus, on the other hand, appeared to be frantic. “Sir, you are needed immediately.” 

“Very well, Governor?” 

“Her too.” The agent added quickly. Too quickly. Such a response broke protocol Arihnda knew Kallus knew by heart, protocols strictly ingrained into his habits as an ISB Agent. Must be something very serious then, perhaps Grand Moff Tarkin. 

“Back to work, then. Remember the Admiral’s words.” She ended with, stalking off behind the two men. Once in the turbolift, she hissed. “This better be good, Agent.” 

Kallus did not say another word until they were all sealed into her office. Jaskier waved to her from his seat in front of her desk as Kallus walked around it to secure the room, window tints darkening and computer consoles powering down. “I know where Geralt has been taken, but more importantly I just received some very interesting orders from Colonel Yularen himself. Orders that directly affect you, Admiral Thrawn.” 

“Do tell.” Thrawn pressed him, inclining his head. 

“Before I begin, I admit that I am committing high crimes by revealing this information, so if you all will not cooperate with me, I will be forced to kill you all.” Kallus said gravely. Arihnda started, reaching for her blaster to only find it missing. “Sorry.” 

Looking over to Thrawn, the admiral was likewise unarmed. “Clever, Alexsandr. I do believe this is an unofficial exchange, then?” 

“Extremely, Mitth’raw’nurodo.” 

Arihnda knew the statement each man was making by using first names, or rather full names in Thrawn’s case. Not even she was aware of Thrawn’s full title, this was very serious indeed. 

“I believe you are all familiar with Baron Rudor,” Kallus began, “last night, he submitted a very interesting tip to the ISB. One that claimed that you, Thrawn, were sexually involved with your aide, Eli Vanto.” 

Fighting to keep a straight face, Arihnda could not help but roll her eyes. “Ah, so you knew as well. Interesting.” Kallus commented. 

“I knew only that they are close friends.” Arihnda said flatly, trying to fight a losing battle. 

Kallus didn’t buy it. “Regardless, my orders were to observe your interactions with Vanto, closely, and report back to the Colonel with my findings. Luckily for you, I was able to intercept the transmission before it reached Yularen and remove one piece of highly incriminating evidence.” Reaching into his pocket, Kallus pulled out a holodisk. Powering it on revealed a rather fuzzy holoimage of Thrawn pressing Eli up against a wall, bodies close and faces closer. “He took this while taking out the trash behind his cantina. I take it I don’t need to explain why this is dangerous evidence.”Looking over, Arihnda saw that Thrawn’s hands were shaking. Jaskier gasped. “Oh, not you too.” Kallus muttered. 

Jaskier smiled thinly, “Very close friends?” 

“You hold my life in your hands, Alexsandr.” Thrawn said, voice uneven. “What will you do with it?”

With that, Kallus dropped the holodisk onto the floor, crushing it with his heel. “That was the only existing copy, and now it is gone forever. This morning I confiscated the Baron’s datapad and holorecorder as evidence and wiped it all.” 

“What does any of this have to do with Geralt?” Arihnda asked then, the silence following Kallus’ statement deafening. 

“I believe that the people housing him can help you, all of you. Arihnda, by not reporting fraternization, you are an accessory to their crimes. You will also be an accessory to the desertion of an Admiral. That is more than enough to have you imprisoned, or worse.” 

“Desertion of an Admiral? And the rebel scum who kidnapped Geralt helping us?” She boomed. “You can’t be serious.” 

Thrawn lay his hand against his chest, covering his rank plaque. When he took his hand away, the plaque was no longer attached. He passed the item to Kallus. “Again, my life is in your hands. I trust you will contact the Chimaera to report my capture?” 

“Yes, and I will insist that Vanto leads the search party.” Kallus confirmed. “The evidence left behind will be quite… Convincing I assure you.” 

“This is ludicrous!” Arihnda cried out. 

Jaskier stood up, laying a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t think we have much of a choice, and we all are making sacrifices. I assume there will not be an opportunity to retrieve my lute?”

“Afraid not. I will leave you three to your meeting with the Grand Moff, then.” Kallus said with a wink, an expression Arihnda would have never thought she would see on his normally stoic face. “Do keep clear of the window.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Tuesday for chapter 15!


	15. In Another Part of the World

Hardly 2 minutes later the large picture window facing out onto Lothal’s capital city from the Imperial complex shattered into a million tiny pieces, the wing of a freighter forcing its way into a space intended only for humans. The wing extracted itself as quickly as it entered and soon the gap was filled with an open ramp. A small male human and considerably larger Lasat stood on the ramp, quickly identified as Ezra Bridger and Garazeb Orellios. 

Arihnda realized that Kallus’ rebels were in fact the local pests she’d been trying to squash for some time, so when Jaskier happily bound up the ramp, she was not so quick to follow. Thrawn went next, casting her a knowing glance. His red eyes traversed her being, lingering for a moment too long on her hand. 

Before Arihnda could draw her blaster, Thrawn already had his pointed in her direction. “Be smart, Arihnda.” 

She almost laughed at the use of her first name, but scowled when the Lasat butt in. “Listen to the Chiss, lady, we’re just here for a pick up and we really need to be picking up and out of here now!” To emphasize Zeb’s point, the ship rocked from a direct hit, the anti aircraft cannons had been activated, and it would not be long before TIEs swarmed the area. 

“Do you expect me to take orders from you, a Rebel?” She sneered, but the expression melted when wide blue eyes seemed to reflect her own back at her. 

“Aren’t you going to come?” Jaskier shouted to be heard over the ship, but somehow his words hit her like an intimate whisper. He was begging, and she nearly gave in then. 

Instead, she activated her comm link. “I am not uprooting my entire life because some Wild Space yokel decided he has a fetish for the color blue!” 

Ezra turned to Jaskier and said not quietly enough. “You sure you want to bring her with you?” 

Arihnda knew what was going to happen next. She knew too much, Thrawn could not just leave her here, that would endanger Vanto above all else. So, when the blue stun shot raced towards her, she stared it down like any other enemy she’d encountered in her life: without flinching. 

* * *

“You didn’t kill her, did you?” I asked, but the answer was already presented when Thrawn stooped down to toss Arihnda’s lifeless body over his shoulder. 

“She will endure.” Thrawn nearly hissed as he finally boarded the vessel, and with a quick shout to the cockpit from the large purple fellow the ramp closed and I could tell that the ship was in motion from the way it jolted so much I ended up on my ass. 

“Careful!” The furred being called out, offering me a large hand. After seeing so much in this new land, I didn’t hesitate to take the paw of a beast no matter how large his claws were. Not knowing what else to do, I asked for their name. 

“I’m Zeb, short stock over there is Ezra, and in the cockpit is Hera an’ Kanan. Sabine and Chopper are out with the Phantom, that’s our other ship, to pick up your friend.” He replied, smiling despite massive fangs. I think he might have noticed me staring as he snapped his mouth shut soon after talking. 

“Hey, I’m not that short! Perfectly average height for a Lothali male human.” The other man, Ezra, pouted with crossed arms, leaning up against a wall. “Either way, welcome aboard the Ghost, uh, whoever you are.” 

“Jaskier.” I provided with a nod, not releasing my hold on a surprisingly stable hand. “Thank you both, I’m rather new to all of this but what I heard back in that building was horrible things indeed.” 

“That’s the Empire for you.” Ezra added. “So what brings you to the Rebellion, Admiral, when Kallus said he had high profile defectors I was not expecting you.” 

Thrawn took a moment to reply, which I’d only seen before when Eli had confessed to him through song. That was still a memory I cherished, my words put into action! A rare occurrence indeed, but it seemed that their ripple effect was still being felt. Good, they must have been very powerful words indeed. Already I liked these so-called rebels better than most of what I’d encountered otherwise. 

“An event has occurred that brought to light the severity of the Empire’s harsh grasp on the galaxy.” Was all he said, and I could tell from Ezra’s expression that he wanted to pry more, but thankfully Zeb spoke up first. 

“Was bound to happen eventually. No offense, but I can’t imagine being a Chiss serving such a xenophobic regime exactly was a good situation for you.” 

“It presented its challenges.” 

“Living against one’s moral codes tends to be a bit more than challenging.” A new voice chimed in, and a man in green armor stood up on a platform above the area in which we were gathered. Zeb informed me that it was Kanan before he continued speaking. “I’ve heard of the Chiss, noble warriors who strive for peace, equality, and freedom in their own corner of space. Wishing to serve as both a beacon of enlightenment and also as a defense against threats. My master regarded them highly, as did her own master.” 

“The Chiss Ascendancy was not in communication with the Jedi Order.” Thrawn responded quickly. 

Kanan simply smiled. “Sure. Anywho, can’t give you free reign just yet, but I do hope we’ll all be able to work together towards a common goal.” 

“Have you heard from Sabine?” Thrawn asked, changing the subject. 

Kanan sighed softly and it was evident he was used to speaking with stubborn individuals. I could relate. “She’s got eyes on your friend, but he’s not safe yet. He took practically half a garrison with him looking for you, so I’m afraid there might be some casualties for the extraction to be a success. You sure he’s worth it?” 

There was no hesitation in Thrawn’s response. “Do what you must to ensure his safety.” 

Turning back towards the doorway, Kanan called presumably to Hera. “Tell Sabine bombs away!” 

Thrawn only acknowledged the inelegant wording with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’ll keep you guys posted, in the meantime figure something out to do with the Governor that won’t involve her calling for backup alright?” 

Ezra acknowledged Kanan’s order and then the older man was gone. 

“We can put here with the other guy, you are all friends right?” Zeb offered. Of course, Geralt was here too! 

“I can stay with them, keep them calm.” I offered, and the next thing I knew I was locked into a bedroom with two sleeping beings, Geralt on a bottom bunk and Arihnda above her. Needless to say this arrangement was torture in its own special way. There was no chair or anything like that in the room so my options were either a hard metal floor or one of the bunks. But which to choose! I knew Arihnda would likely be receptive to waking up beside me. Even with her weapon confiscated she could still be a threat, and perhaps my presence could help that. No need to start a fight with our new allies, after all. 

Yet, the bottom bunk spoke to me. Geralt lay there on his side so peacefully. It is perhaps the deepest I’d ever seen him sleeping, totally motionless aside from the rise and fall of his chest, breathing indicating his strong life force despite all of the action of the day. So, answering the call, I sat on the bottom bunk, slouched so as to not hit my head on the beams above supporting Arihnda. I could not bring myself to lay beside Geralt, however, so I just sat, watching him as he was resting. 

* * *

Eli could not believe his luck when a scout reported a ship that was unmistakably one belonging to the local Rebel cell. The cell he was certain had taken Thrawn hostage. He was thankful to Agent Kallus for the quick relay of information, giving him time to leave the Chimaera just as the search began, and now on the ground he could gather troops and take off in pursuit. 

“Damn it Thrawn, you said it would just be a quick visit. You just had to get yourself captured, huh.” Eli muttered to himself as he donned the admittedly terrible armor afforded to officers. Somehow, he was jealous of ISB agents, at least their curiasses were custom fitted. Being only a Commander, Eli just had the stock sizes to choose from and well, the smallest was too small but the next size up was massive. Figuring it was just extra protection, Eli went with the larger choice and set out on a ground transport out of the Capital city towards the reported sighting. 

The minutes passed by excruciatingly slowly, but it was not too long before one of the drivers reported that they had a visual on the rebel craft. 

“Pursue at maximum speed, don’t let it get away.” Eli commanded, surprising even himself at the graveness of his tone. 

“Yessir!” 

Leaning forwards to look out the viewscreen, Eli got a good look at the ship, a small transport that likely was usually docked into a freighter. A freighter that had purposely crashed into the Governor’s office to take the occupants hostage. At least they had been captured, and not killed, Eli thought darkly. How Kallus had known Thrawn had been moved onto this particular ship was beyond Eli, but he trusted the Agent’s information and figured splitting up their bounty was a fair tactic on the Rebel’s behalf. 

What Eli could not understand was why the ship, which should also have visuals on them, was not firing at them. Eli had not given the order to blast it out of the sky for obvious reasons, but why the Rebels hesitated was strange indeed. Usually they liked to strike at the first opportunity that presented itself. 

Excusing himself to the back of the ship, Eli decided to take matters into his own hands by taking a risk. He depressed a blue tile on his rank plaque and awaited a reply. He was not hopeful for much, if Thrawn was held prisoner there was a fair chance he was unconscious, stripped of his uniform, or more, but there was also just as much of a chance that Thrawn would be able to send some sort of signal. 

None of these things happened, and instead Agent Kallus’ voice came through the small comm link embedded into the insignia. “The Empire knows, you must allow yourself to be captured. It is the only way you and Thrawn will live.” 

Now Eli’s world really flipped on its head. He’d kept his cool well enough when the original news landed. Thrawn had gotten himself into tight spots before, and they’d always been able to pull him out through some scheme or just force of will. But this? This was something new. Was he supposed to get captured and then work with Thrawn to escape again? That made no sense, Eli thought that he should be more useful not locked up, right? 

But, the way Kallus spoke, Eli’s mind quickly connected the dots. He was not going to rescue Thrawn. Eli was the one who was being saved. The Empire was no longer safe for them, and now their choices were to defect or die. He thought about how he’d tried to keep things under wraps with Thrawn, because what else could this be about they’d hardly broken any other rules since the last court martial, and the conversation with Jaskier rang in his ears. He could tell the moment Eli had walked in the door. That first day he’d been careless, and now it had come to this. Relying on rebel terrorists for their safety. 

Some safety that was. Part of Eli wanted to shoot down the ship, assume Kallus had been lying this whole time, and turn back. Return to find Thrawn laying in his quarters on the Chimera, beckoning him forward with a grin that spoke of excitement and intimacy to come. 

Eli also knew that Kallus had nothing to gain from lying to him, and that Thrawn was likely in that ship, and would also want him to surrender. He also knew the price of such a course of actions and, swallowing down his nerves, Eli returned to the front of the transport. 

“Stop, they are leading us to a place where they will have an advantage. We will begin a ground assault.” 

Luckily, no one questioned the Commander’s orders and soon Eli marched alongside troops. As the ship’s flying grew more erratic, Eli split the troopers up more and more until he was only flanked by four men. Then the explosions started. 

It was an obvious trap, one Eli had played right into, but it was not hard to act surprised by a loud detonator flashing to life. Instinctively, the troopers protected Eli from the shrapnel, and it was barely a minute later that Eli found himself alone, huddling behind a stone pillar. The craft landed a few yards away from him and a Mandalorian in brightly colored armor descended the ramp. 

“I gave the order to not call for reinforcements, so we are alone.” Eli called out, not moving to close the distance between them after seeing what this person, a teenage girl by the looks of it, was capable of. Had she been responsible for all the bombings lately on this planet? Eli shuddered at the thought of collaborating with these people, but what choice did he truly have? If Thrawn trusted them, then it would have to be enough for him too. Still, he eyed the bundle in her arms cautiously. 

“Here, change on the other side of the rock.” She said, offering the bundle to Eli from an arm’s length away. He realized it was clothing and did as asked, returning with a strong scowl etched onto his features. The Mandalorian just laughed. 

“Look, Kallus said you were small. Would you rather I brought you something Lasat sized?” 

Eli fought the temptation to throw his uniform in her face, well, helmet. “It’s a dress.” 

“Yeah it is. Honestly looks better on you than it ever did on me, keep it. But I’m going to need that.” She gestured towards Eli’s olive green armful, which the man reluctantly passed over. “Your boots too.” 

“You didn’t bring me shoes.” 

“We’ll get you new ones later. But first we need to stage your death.” Eli watched her place a small explosive on the outside of his cuirass, laying the clothes out in the grass next to a bloody stormtrooper helmet. 

“Your hand?” She requested next. 

“Sure you don’t want the whole arm?” Eli said sarcastically, wincing as Sabine cut him with a small blade and held his hand over the laid out clothes, marking it with his genetic material. At least she was thorough. 

Tucking flowing orange and blue fabric between his legs to prevent the wind gust from the explosion from lifting up his gown, Eli watched the soiled uniform get blown sky-high and burnt to shreds. As the debris settled, he picked his way through the tall grass to avoid stepping on anything sharp in just his socks as the Mandalorian led him into the shuttle. 

Somehow, despite knowing Thrawn would not be in the ship, Eli could not help but look for him. 

“He’s with the rest of the guys on the Ghost.” She said, noticing his wandering gaze. “Don’t worry, we’re going to meet up with them soon, but for now I’m going to have to ask you to sit back here.” 

As Eli lowered one of the folding benches, the Mandalorian strapped him in and pulled a pin from the mechanism. Eli was not resentful at being restrained, and certainly understood her motivation, but still didn’t enjoy the sensation of being trapped. 

Taking off, the woman made a call that Eli could not quite make out, then spoke up for Eli to head. “I’m Sabine, by the way.” 

“Eli.” 

“I know. Apparently Thrawn won’t shut up about you.” 

Eli could not help but blush at that. “Does he-”

Sabine cut him off. “Yeah, he knows I’ve got you.” 

“Good. Thank you.” 

Sabine laughed again. “Oh, don’t thank me yet, Eli. I might be a former imperial too, but the same can’t be said for the rest of our little cell.” 

“Well then, from one ex-imperial to another, any words of advice?” 

“First thing I’d come up with a damn good reason you kept your rank plaque. Souvenirs like that don’t exactly instill confidence that you’ve turned your back on the Empire.” 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ve got a reason. Would you like me to take it apart and show you?” Eli asked, not surprised she’d noticed his little keepsake. “Or should I just call Kallus again with it?” 

Eli could not tell, but he was sure that Sabine was smiling under her helmet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title was very self-explanatory for what was going to go down this chapter... Oops! 
> 
> A MASSIVE thank you to afteriwake for an amazing pair of artworks for this fic, check them out here! It's been a blast working with them as part of the WIP Big Bang! 
> 
> See y'all on Thursday with Chapter 16 with some well-needed reunions!


	16. Living in a Shotgun Shack

The Phantom settled down onto the Ghost as a hand slides into a glove, so the only indication Eli had of arriving at their destination was Sabine rising from the pilot’s seat. Finally, the ancient astromech that had been tormenting him for the duration of the trip rolled away, opening the adjoining hatch to the freighter below. It did not take the new bruises on Eli’s shins with him, served him right for trying to interrogate a strange droid, he supposed. If he learned anything working the spaceport as a young adult on Lysatra, it was that you never interact with a strange droid. Lesson learned once again. 

“Sit tight, someone will come get you soon.” Sabine said before disappearing into the main ship, and Eli could practically hear the wink in her words as he scrambled to cover himself again. Partly due to the rogue droid, and partly because the cold floor was not pleasant going right through his admittedly thin socks, Eli had sat cross legged on the seat. It was an ideal position other than the fact that it hiked the thin fabric of the dress up his thighs. 

Pulling the wildly dyed, vibrant garment down over his knees, Eli settled back in, crossing his arms as the draft from the now open hatch washed over bare arms. It was obvious this sort of garment was meant to be worn when leisurely strolling in the sun on a warm planet, not for spacefaring. Part of him hoped that Thrawn’s head would be the next to pop through the hatch, but the other part of him was mortified of being seen in such a state by someone he held in such high esteem. Preparing for the inevitable visit with someone, he tightened his arms around himself to try and cover the large swath of exposed chest courtesy of a rather low v-cut down the front. 

This was certainly preferable to thinking Thrawn was held hostage, but not by much of a margin. The time passed slowly, but Eli was also glad to be able to collect himself and process what had happened. Closing his eyes, he leaned his head back against the barely padded seat and got so lost in his own mind that he didn't hear someone climb into the shuttle. He did, however, feel a hand on his very exposed shoulder. “I am so sorry, Eli.” 

Eyes snapping open, Eli sat up quick as a whip cracks. “Thrawn!” 

Thin blue lips quirked up into a strained smile. “Hello.” 

“Hey… Care to explain… Everything?” 

“Yes, of course.” Thrawn was not subtle in how his eyes wandered across Eli’s form. Rather than trying to shrink even smaller, however, Eli found himself relaxing. His shoulders softened and his hands slid down until they rested in his lap one on top of the other. Thrawn lowered the seat across from him and went to sit, but Eli stopped him. 

“Thrawn, do you mind… uh, can you sit over here?” Eli pulled the seat beside him down, for many reasons including wanting to be close to Thrawn and not to be the focus of Thrawn’s stare at this very moment. 

Thrawn complied with a nod, and once settled Eli leaned his head against strong shoulders. “Lucky, they let you keep your clothes. And you’re not strapped to the seat.” Eli muttered. 

“I can ask for the key,” Thrawn offered, but Eli just shook his head, insisting he tell him the details first then they could worry about the seat. Sabine’s warning still rang in his ears, after all. 

So, Thrawn began at where this particular incident started. “I should have said something sooner.” He explained his hesitation to act on his feelings in regards to Eli, it was for his protection on many fronts. The Empire, of course, had strict rules regarding such things, but Thrawn also feared hurting Eli in any capacity. So, when the emotions all came to a head when Eli had serenaded him, Thrawn had been so overwhelmed he froze. “I regret it as soon as you walked out the door, but I didn’t know how I could possibly make it up to you.” 

“I’m not convinced you know how even now.” Eli joked to hold back the dam on the emotions flooding him at this detailed revelation. He knew the basics of it all, of course, but never like this. “What you pulled at Rudor’s was not a good call.” 

Thrawn exhaled slowly, that is where he had made his biggest mistake yet. When he revealed to Eli the extent of that night’s disaster, he was certain that had Eli not been restrained, he would have surely jumped up. Instead, he just squeezed Thrawn’s hand so hard for a moment the Chiss worried it may break. 

“He took a holo of us? In the alley? Boy I ought to shove a holodisk where the sun don’t shine, teach him to mess with Eli kriffing Vanto!” Eli fumed, releasing Thrawn’s hand to clench his fists. 

“All evidence has been destroyed by Agent Kallus, who I have now learned has taken a position as an agent for the Rebellion known as Fulcrum.” 

“I pieced that much together when he spoke to me using your plaque. Thrawn, can we trust these people? Sabine… She blew up my entire escort.” 

“On my orders, Eli.” Thrawn admitted seriously. “It was the only way…” Eli could hear the words unsaid at the end of that statement. It was the only way to ensure Kallus’ continued cover. The only way to destroy all the evidence, get rid of any potential witnessed who’d dialed into the right frequency at the right time. 

“Well, somehow we made it out of all of this, huh.” Eli sighed, pressing his leg on Thrawn’s. 

Thrawn slipped his arm around Eli, and he felt Thrawn’s hand pause slightly at the fairly large surface area of exposed back that the dress permitted. Squirming in the seat a bit, Eli scooted forwards to comfortably accommodate for the arm. 

“Do we need to be subtle around… These rebels? It didn't sound like Sabine knew if we were…” 

“I believe they are welcoming to all relationships.” Thrawn replied, his smile now wanting. “If you will have me still, that is.” 

“Thrawn, of course I’ll still have you. I kriffing love you and even a stunt like this ain’t going to change that.” 

“And I love you as well.” 

“Good, you better after what happened. Don’t want to join the Rebellion for nothing.” He added, craning his neck to kiss Thrawn’s cheek.

Thrawn’s grin took a sly turn next. “Oh, so we are rebels now?” Reaching down between them, Thrawn now pressed against Eli’s thigh and inserted a pin into the seat restraint, releasing the straps. “I am glad you agree.” 

“You were waiting for me to say that, weren’t you?” 

“Perhaps.” 

Eli just rolled his eyes. “Anyone else joining the rebellion today? I’m sure it is already record recruitment.” 

“So far only Jaskier, Geralt and Arihnda are still asleep.” 

Snorting, Eli shook his head. “Arihnda? Oh stars Thrawn you know how to pick them. Just because she chose to not report us does not mean she’s going to turn as easy as you or I. That woman is as loyal as they come.” 

“Her companion is also quite persuasive, no?” Thrawn responded, sliding his hand down to Eli’s hip and pulling him closer. Eli could tell Thrawn was very much enjoying this costume change as again he took all of his partner in, taking his time in the gesture. 

Narrowing his eyes, Eli looked up at Thrawn who was practically drooling. “Soak it all in now, because you are not getting this again.” 

“Shame. Perhaps I should take a holo.” 

Eli whistled. “Too soon.”

“Apologies, how might I make this up to you?” 

“How about you start by taking this stupid dress off me.” Eli had to admit that he was enjoying being the object of such a lewd gaze, and would certainly take advantage of being reunited with Thrawn in a place they were safe to love openly. 

When the hatch slammed shut, Eli nearly jumped out of the dress himself, rising to his feet. “Were they listening in?” 

“It would seem so, but all that means is now we truly have privacy.” Thrawn crooned, pulling Eli down into his lap with legs spread wide, exposing more of his delightfully soft thighs, a plush layer protecting firm muscle. Thrawn sunk his fingers in, kneading them while slowly pressing the fabric further and further back until the hem of Eli’s undershorts were exposed. 

Eli felt heat bloom in his chest and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Thrawn’s. “You like this, don’t you?” 

“It is very convenient.” 

Voice darkening, Eli continued. “No, you really like this. Having such easy access to me, a thin layer so easily removed. So delicate that you could just rip it off in one motion.” 

“You want me to destroy this. I intend to save it, Eli. It is not only highly attractive, but also a reminder of our first meeting as we begin life anew.” 

Eli deflated in defeat. “Fine, we can keep it, but next time you’re wearing it.” 

Thrawn’s hum told Eli that his terms were agreeable and with a gentle nudge he lifted his arms up, the fabric continuing its journey along his lithe form. Thrawn dragged his fingers along each rib and every curve of his body, following the musculature of his arms until a pool of orange and blue was on the floor. Eli kissed him again, and the clothing pile continued to grow. 

In the Ghost, Sabine cackled as Ezra shouted about needing to wash his ears out. 

Kanan elbowed Hera in the cockpit, “Just wait until we pick Kallus up. Apparently Zeb’s been muttering his name in his sleep.” 

The Twi’lek pilot beside him chuckled. “Why am I not surprised? Seems the Ghost is turning into a bit of a love cruise, hm?” 

Shutting the door with the force, Kanan leaned in to steal a kiss of his own from the woman he loved. Yes, a love cruise indeed. They were here first, though, so it was really a creature of their own making, and they didn’t mind one bit. 

* * *

I’m not entirely sure when I dozed off, but waking up to soft grunts right beside my ear had not been my plan. My vigil failed, I shot up and tried to act natural as mere seconds later golden eyes cracked open.

“Jaskier,” Geralt muttered, voice hoarse. Well, recognizing me was a good start. Hestill had his memories and such. I’d still not gotten the full story on exactly what had happened, but all that mattered to me now was that Geralt was alright. 

“How are you feeling?” I asked softly, shifting on the bed to not press against him. I can’t be sure but I think he moved his leg towards me a bit before stopping himself. Probably just to try and follow my body heat. 

Before he could answer, however, a light snore escaped from between his lips, he’d dozed off again. No worries, I’d continue my bedside, or rather, in-bed vigil. As he slept, Geralt shifted, nearly kicking me off the bed entirely! When I regained my bearings, and shifted to the far corner of the mattress, I noticed something pale sticking out from the covers. At first, I thought it might be his fingers and went to recover them with the sheets, but upon closer inspection it was a piece of paper. 

I probably should have just left it there, but as the minutes passed and my boredom only grew, I ended up sliding it out from where it tucked away and found an image I thought I’d never lay my eyes on ever again. In my euphoria I forgot just how large of an invasion of privacy it was that it had been revealed from where I’d sealed it away, hidden between the cover of one of my notebooks and was instead elated that at least one of my drawings had survived! 

And it was certainly my favorite one at that, a shaded sketch of Roach and Geralt, one of the rare times he had shown a positive emotion on his face even if the smile was a subtle one. He was smiling because in the chaos of the day’s events, only my items had been soiled in the saddlebags, monster slime having invaded just that pocket, but I could care less as his grin was more healing than any potion. That had been one of our best days of travel, he actually joked with me then. Not in a cruel manner, just a jovial quip that I cursed myself for forgetting. 

Lost in my thought, I threw myself backwards and the last thing I recall was my skull cracking against the steel wall against the bunk. 


	17. Where does that highway go to?

“They are too quiet in there.” Sabine complained, pacing the halls of the Ghost. 

Ezra snapped back from his seat at the holotable, “Hey, at least they aren’t in your room!” 

“I could check in on them.” Zeb offered. “If it is the ones in my room you are referring to.” Zeb gestured up towards the docked Phantom which had also gone oddly quiet after several too-long minutes of learning far too much about Chiss mating rituals. They had learned that the species had oh stars more than one and much more unsavory information. 

“Yeah, those ones.” Sabine retorted. “Not that the Imperial Admiral is any less of a threat. How did we end up in this situation again?” She glared half-heartedly at Zeb, but sighed before the Lasat might take offense. 

“Kal knows what he’s doing, we can trust… most of them. The Governor is a wild card, but she’s nothing we can’t handle.” Zeb responded, padding off down the hall to tap at his door. “Oi Jaskier, how’s everyone doing in there?” 

“Jaskier is injured, do you have bandages?” A male voice responded, much deeper than Jaskier’s, and the trio exchanged nervous glances in the hall. Zeb mouthed to Sabine asking what to do. 

“Could be a trap.” She whispered back, hand already coming to rest next to her blaster. 

“If he is hurt, it would not be good to just let him die in there!” Ezra added, earning two inquiring looks. “What? He seemed like a genuinely nice guy.” 

“A nice imp, are you getting soft on us Ezra?” Sabine teased, but she had to admit he made a fair point. Plus the imps were outgunned and outnumbered on the Ghost, so what was the worst that could happen? “Open it up, Zeb. And Ezra, grab a medkit.” 

Doing as asked, the lasat keyed open the bedroom and they were greeted by a duracrete wall of a man. “He fell on the bed.” He said bluntly, gesturing to the lower bunk where the smaller human was laid out, sheets wrapped around his head stained pink. 

“You got that medkit?” Sabine shouted behind her as she took in the situation, Jaskier was breathing at least that was a good start. 

“Right here!” Ezra called out, barreling in between Zeb and Geralt who were locked in a bit of a stare down, Zeb taking his role of guardian of the doorway a bit too seriously. He cracked open the white box and held it out for sabine to rummage through until she found some bacta patches. Working quickly, she unraveled the sheets to find a pretty nasty cut on the back of Jaskier’s head. It was certainly going to be sore for a while, but it was nothing life threatening. 

“He’ll be fine.” She announced to no one in particular. Zeb noticed an immediate softening of Geralt’s posture at the reveal. “Just going to need some rest for a day or two.” 

“Good.” Geralt said softly, stepping closer to the bed to look over Sabine’s work. 

Wiping her hands on her pants, her eyes landed on something new, “What’s this?” 

Before Geralt could snatch the paper away, Sabine had it in her hands. “Oh wow this is really cute, did you draw it?” The image of the strange four legged creature had initially caught her attention, but then she noticed the figure, “Ah, no. He did.” 

She did pass it back after looking for a few more seconds, and Geralt promptly folded it up and shoved it in his pocket. 

“Whoa, careful! You’ll smudge the graphite!” She protested to which Geralt, much more carefully, extracted the page from his pants. 

“You can put it over there.” Zeb offered, nodding his chin over to a storage crate. “Promise we won’t steal it or anything.” 

After a moment’s hesitation, Geralt gave in, putting the page face down on the object. 

“It’ll be nice having another artist on the ship. Someone who will actually appreciate my work.” Sabine added, leaning against the side of the bunks. 

Geralt shook his head, “We’re not staying on a spaceship.” 

“Well that’s too bad.” A new voice chimed in. Hera and Kanan now stood in the doorway, and the ship’s pilot was interested to figure out why Geralt had just made such an insistent statement, she’d expected it though. “Figured you might say that though. We’re en-route to our base. Feel free to share anything or nothing with us as we travel there, I promise all five of you will have a very thorough debriefing before you are in the air again, if ever.” 

“I would prefer to be on the ground. Permanently.” 

Rolling her eyes, Hera decided not to press the issue. Next, Kanan joined the conversation, breaking through a sudden tension in the space. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with you.” 

With nothing more than a shrug, Geralt followed Kanan out and was led into the man’s personal quarters, sparsely decorated but very much lived in if the dirty socks strewn about were anything to gauge by. 

Taking a seat on the flook, to one side of a rug, Kanan gestured for Geralt to do the same. Once seated on his knees Geralt huffed. “I take it we both possess powers considered unnatural to the others.” 

Kanan nodded, “Yeah, something like that. I’m surprised to have found you in the Empire of all places, you really flew under Palpatine’s radar. Probably because you are untrained.” 

“Untrained?” Geralt nearly growled. Kanan sensed he overstepped some boundary, offending the man. 

“I just mean untrained in the force, it is obvious you are a skilled warrior, but your connection to the force is… raw. Powerful, but not sharpened or tuned.” 

“The force?” 

Kanan closed his eyes for a long moment, he would have to start at square one. “A Jedi is someone with a tangible connection to the force, which is the energy that flows through all living things. It connects the galaxy together, is everywhere and knows everything. We can only tap into a small bit of it, but it grants us many abilities.”

“Ah, so it connected me to the giant wolves.” 

“Giant… Did you see loth wolves?” Kanan nearly stammered, shocked at the sudden turn of the conversation. He was on Lothal, right, that was the only logical explanation. 

“Right, that is their name. When I was in danger they came to me, as if they knew what was about to happen.” 

“Your connection to the force is very strong then, loth wolves were thought to be extinct.” 

“They are very much alive.” 

“I believe you, it is just interesting. They are said to be very intelligent animals, it would not surprise me if they truly could sense that you were in harm’s way.” 

“Hm.” Geralt stared ahead, and Kanan found himself shifting uncomfortably under his yellow gaze. Nothing about Geralt lined up, his presence in the force was more than raw, it was wild. Untamed. The man gave off the same sort of energy, a predator lurking until it is time to strike, observing and waiting for just the right moment. 

There was not much Kanan feared in this galaxy, but Geralt just might be one of those things. He’d be glad when they landed on base. Yet, the loth wolves had to be a sign. The force had intervened in his life, saved him, and it had directly led to their meeting. If it was a message, what did it mean? 

Realizing the silence between them had stretched for some time now, Kanan pointed towards the still open door with an open hand. “If you have any more questions feel free to ask but…” 

“My presence alarms you, Jedi. I am not one of your own, not something that should exist. I was made this way, not born.” Turning to leave and check on Jaskier, Geralt left Kanan stunned.

Back in Ezra’s quarters, Sabine picked up the drawing, studying it more closely. 

“What are you doing?” Zeb asked, irritated. 

“Taking a look before the big guy gets back.” 

“If he sees you moving that he’ll probably try and break something, Hera!” Ezra whined, but the Twi’lek just chuckled. 

“Come with me, boys, let’s check on our other guests. Mind keeping guard, Sabine?” 

Sabine tapped her blaster with her left hand. “Go for it, Hera.” And so she was left in the doorway to observe the two other sleeping humans. Geralt was the only real threat if Kanan’s recount of the events planetside were any indication, so Sabine hardly minded and figured the precaution might be a bit much, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

Approaching the hatch to the Phantom, Hera scaled the ladder and knocked on the durasteel. Zeb and Ezra stood on guard below her, ready to hop up at a moment’s notice. “We’re going to open this up.” Hera announced. 

From her position she could hear some shuffling and tried to keep her mind from wandering too far before she heard a muffled reply, “Ok, we are decent.” 

“Decent? Seriously Thrawn?” 

“It is true.” 

“It implies… Oh forget it. Come on in!” 

Shaking her head, Hera activated the hatch and climbed the last few rungs, pulling herself up and sitting on the edge of the circular hole in the shuttle’s floor. “So, I’ll say the same thing to you again, if you don’t want to give us any information now that’s fine but you will be debriefed once we get to base.” Looking up, she noticed Thrawn and Eli sitting significantly too far apart on the Phantom’s benches. The human was practically hanging off the edge. Yeah, it was more than implied that they were up to something. 

“We understand, captain Syndulla.” Eli nodded in agreement, and recognized that Thrawn responded more to provide a name and rank for him than anything.

“I… Thank you, for taking us in, captain.” Eli added, understanding just how precarious Thrawn and his situation had been earlier that day. 

Hera shifted her gaze between the duo, as if their body language had anything more to tell. Knowing what a thorn in the Rebellion’s side Thrawn had been, she should be happy about this defection. But, she figured the move did not come entirely from a place of benevolence. Imperials don’t quite work that way, it takes time, and this Admiral’s track record did not indicate any pattern shifts typical of such change. 

With Kallus, it had been a slow roll, first the acceptance of a promotion that landed him much more in meeting rooms than on ground duty. Then slow leaks of information, helping the Ghost crew escape impossible situations. Next, pointing defectors in the right direction, nearly holding their hands on the way out. That was one vote of confidence for this pair, a good word from a fulcrum agent went a long way in command. It was the only reason they’d taken as many risks as they had to get them out. But they’d still have to prove their loyalty. 

Truly, though, Hera worried more about Pryce than either of these men. Her initial impression of the woman was just as sour as she’d expect a meeting with a loyal imperial held in custody to go. 

Interrupting Hera’s thoughts, Eli spoke up again, “So, um, will Kallus be joining us as well, or is he still undercover.” 

“As long as he believes his cover is secure, he will remain acting as a double agent.” Hera replied firmly. They had offered multiple times to extract the agent, there had been far too many close calls, but he insisted on staying with… 

The removal of Admiral Thrawn. The person most suspicious, closes to finding out about Fulcrum. Everything aligned in Hera’s mind like a circuit connecting and it was lit up like life day. Thrawn never had plans to defect, Kallus had taken advantage of an unfortunate situation to get him out of his hair. 

Of course, there was the question of why Kallus had not just allowed the pair to be taken into custody, but Hera supposed that whatever happened to push Thrawn over the edge Kallus had gambled on it being enough to make him a turncoat. She’d not been made privy to too many details about it, for now at least. From the fact she was not being held hostage to fly the Phantom back into imperial space, Hera allowed herself to consider for the moment that Kallus had gambled well, but only time would tell and she’d not let her guard down yet. 

“His position should remain secure. The ISB investigation will conclude that I acted independently in my defection. Whether they decide to call the Governor a traitor or a hostage of a rogue alien rebel is yet to be seen.”

Eli tilted his head, not unlike a confused tooka, “Why would they call the Governor a hostage, there is not evidence of a struggle.” 

“It can raise morale to pin blame on an outlier.” Thrawn supplied. Hera folded her hands in solidarity, understanding his logic perfectly well, “Champion a sacrifice until proven otherwise. And seeing the Empire’s view of the Rebellion, since a ransom has not been named she will be assumed dead.” 

“Not necessarily, we could be interrogating her, as a governor her head is full of lots of vital intel.” Hera interjected.

“Most of which will be made obsolete in the coming hours.” Thrawn finalized with an edge to his voice Eli knew not to argue against. 

Hera had yet to learn as such, and likely never would. “Still, they can’t move entire garrisons overnight. She’ll have something of value.” 

“You’re talking like you actually are going to interrogate her.” Eli worried, and Hera stopped herself. She didn’t want to give them any reason to distrust her, after all. 

“Like I said, you will be debriefed on base. We’re not cruel, you will be treated fairly, but yes, questioned heavily for any information you can give.” 

“Willingly.” Eli tacked on.

“Willingly.” Hera confirmed. 


	18. Let the Water Hold me Down

Willingly, it turned out, was entirely the truth. On base, Eli and Thrawn were separated, as was their whole party of five, but as promised they were treated fairly enough with warm meals and heated cells, a significant upgrade to the Imperial equivalent. This was plenty for Eli to settle into accepting his new allegiances, that and reviewing some supply and labor line data. There were no traces of slave labor or exploiting civilians, in fact the opposite. 

His interrogator was happy to inform the man about many missions where slaves and indentured laborers of the Empire were freed, many of which were voluntarily parts of the ranks around him on base at Yavin 4. That bit of information, the reveal of location, Eli knew was both a privilege and a test, would he jump at an unattended to comm to try and beam the location of the base to the nearest imperial patrol, or keep it in confidence. 

Three days later, Eli learned that he, along with Thrawn, Jaskier, and Geralt had passed with flying colors, the former released last due to some confusion regarding his origin (Jaskier reveled in comparing his own stint with medical staff thinking he was suffering a concussion with Kanan’s attempt at diagnosing the man with some sort of force related amnesia) but ultimately deemed safe to unleash to mingle among the assembled rebellion at large. Arihnda, however, was still being held in custody. 

“Can we at least go talk to her?” Jaskier asked for the umpteenth time, but the current cell block guard, a hardened weequay with a strong jaw and even stronger resolve, just shook her head, not even bothering with any more explanation for the man. 

Geralt placed a large hand on Jaskier’s shoulder, as if to tell him to walk away, but Jaskier kept pressing, going from demanding an explanation to begging. When he switched over to just shouting, though, Geralt began to actively pull him away. “Come on, we’ll ask again later.” 

“Maybe captain Syndulla can help us.” Eli offered. 

Taking a deep breath as he walked away, Jaskier agreed and the search began for the twi’lek pilot. Low and behold, they found her in one of the cavernous hangar bays the planet’s temple-base had to offer. “Hello, boys.” She greeted without even looking away from the panel she was elbow deep in on the Ghost making repairs. 

Jaskier just blurted out the problem, unprompted, and Hera sighed softly, “They are going to want to make sure she’s not going to cause us any trouble before they release her. And I’d not assume you all are off the hook yet either, just because you are out and about does not mean you’re entirely cleared.” 

“I understand that much, but why can’t we just go visit her?” Jaskier pleaded. 

Hera offered him a sympathetic gaze. “It’s just a precaution for now. As soon as you can, I’ll make sure you’re the first person in to see her ok.” 

This sated Jaskier somewhat, the man looking down but not arguing further. Before anything else could be said, a new voice chimed in, “In the meantime, we can get you lot settled in. Not like you brought much of anything, so I can just take you to your bunks. Teach you a little rebel moving in tradition.” 

Sabine came strolling down the ship's hatch with a plain grey case in her arms, the contents could be anything from explosives to snacks for all they knew, but with nothing else to do the group followed her deeper into the base. “It’s a bit of a hike, but command decided the intelligence HQ and sleeping quarters should be in the safest part of the temple. Makes sense to me.” She quipped. 

“Makes sense, protect your plans and your people.” Eli replied, not wanting an awkward silence to take hold of the group. They may have been on base for a few days now, but none felt any more comfortable on the premises than the day they arrived. 

On the walk into the bowels of the base, down dim stairwells and along paths whose ceilings were made much lower due to pipework and lights, Eli took note of the stark differences between this and the Empire. Graffiti colored many of the walls, spray painted starbirds and obscene caricatures of imperial figures like Darth Vader. One where his helmet was removed to reveal an IT-O torture droid in place of a head made Eli chuckle to himself. Another of Grand Moff Tarkin seeming to be having relations with an entire trooper escort made Eli stop looking quite so closely at the art. 

The most stark change in the setting, however, was not the setting itself. It was that now walking alongside Thrawn where the narrow hallways allowed, a pace behind where it was not, his hand was clasped in Thrawn’s for the entire journey. They walked quietly, but comfortably, and it was something Eli could certainly get used to. 

Also new was in the third stairwell, Thrawn let the group pull ahead, holding Eli a few paces back. When they reached a landing, Thrawn stopped completely, spinning Eli around to face him. Before the human had a chance to ask, Thrawn pulled him in for a kiss. Nothing too long, or too passionate, but it was delightfully unexpected and when Thrawn moved away Eli could not stop himself from diving in for another. 

The only thing that caused him to stop, in fact, was the sound of a spray paint gun firing. Looking over, Sabine was spraying up a storm on the wall just a few feet away from them. Right next to what Eli vaguely recognized as a wookie metal band logo was a big blue heart beside a slightly smaller brown one. The woman winked at a now heavily blushing Eli, “Welcome home, boys. Now keep up your bunks are just outside this stairwell.”

“Of course they are.” Eli muttered. Thrawn seemed to merely be amused by Sabine’s antics, stepping up to observe the drying paint. 

Sabine made no move to walk away, instead coming back to stand beside Thrawn. “You can touch it, you know. Make it your own.” 

“Is that the artist’s intention?” Thrawn asked, intrigued. 

“It can be a performative piece, sure. Certainly inspired by a performance.” Sabine added a little too suggestively. 

From the flight below, Jaskier whooped in encouragement. Eli wished he could crawl into a shell. But, as Thrawn reached out with an open hand, removing his grip on the human, he had to watch. Pressing it against the blue heart, Thrawn’s hand came away with a layer of blue paint on it. “Eli?” He asked, and not knowing what else to do he followed suit on the brown one. 

Then, Thrawn placed his hand where Eli’s was, applying pressure and Eli followed suit, crossing their arms and pressed against one another. Turning heads, they made eye contact, and Eli wondered if suddenly the warm stairwell became a boiler room, unbearably hot. “Kriff it.” He whispered, leaning in to steal another kiss from Thrawn, this time with an audience, but after all that had just happened Eli realized he didn’t care. This was the rebellion, after all, he didn’t have to worry about fraternization codes or xenophobia or even anyone picking on him for his own accent. The traces of Ryl in Hera’s speech and strong accent of the Lasat did not go unnoticed by Eli, but he did notice how no one jeered when he opened his own mouth. 

It was a nice change of pace. And already, Eli knew this was a place he could call home. Pulling his hand away from the wall, he watched Thrawn do the same and there it was, their own literal handprint on the base. 

“A collaborative piece as well, hm.” Sabine added with a proud grin. “Now, this time I mean it, keep up.” Turning away, she led the group a little ways down the next hall and then they were in a small room with about 20 bunks crammed into it. Flimsy privacy walls had been set up, encircling groups of four bunks, two beds stacked atop two others with a small storage space beneath and not much else. “And here we are.” She announced, gesturing to a corner cubicle. 

“Charming.” Geralt grunted, plunking down on the first bottom bunk. 

“Only the finest.” Sabine replied, matching the man’s sarcastic tone. Digging in her case, she first distributed four comm links, short range modified Eli noticed quickly. “If you need anything these are already programmed to the Ghost’s frequency. Just press this button and it’ll ring us.” She explained, pointing out the controls to Jaskier and Geralt. 

“You mentioned a moving in tradition?” Jaskier asked as she finished her demonstration. 

“Right!” Setting the case on the floor, she opened it to reveal many pieces of chalk in all colors. “It’s not paint, but if you don’t get the walls wet or rub it too much, it’ll stay. Plus, if you need to, you can remove all evidence.” She winked, selecting a piece for herself, plain white. 

Stepping up to one of the two rock walls in the space, Sabine quickly began sketching. 

* * *

Things had been all happening so fast, between finding the drawing to apparently hitting my head and then waking up being lead out of the ship and into a dreary cell all on my lonesome to be bombarded by questions from a fairly polite but very strict officer, I’d not a chance to process it all until watching Sabine sketch on the wall of what I hoped would be a temporary home. However, the more I thought about it, this exact moment, the less I worried about it. Sure there was not much aside from a bed, and my clothes were beginning to have that ‘worn for a few days with no baths in between’ grimy feel to them, but we were on solid ground in the company of people who seemed much more trustworthy than any encountered before. These people, this rebellion, was like a family, and this the guest room where we were apparently permitted to draw on the walls even, just showing how welcomed we were as permanent residents. 

I was here with Geralt and my new friends and again, I had found my drawing. Or rather, Geralt had found it, kept it this whole time, and then it had been revealed to me in his sleep. And now, as Sabine stepped away from the wall, it was immortalized there. Unless we got it wet or rubbed at it, that was. Her style was more loose, the anatomy of Roach grossly exaggerated and… did she give her fangs? It was no matter, the figures were recognizable and I could feel a swell of pride at my art being reproduced for me. 

Looking at me with a knowing grin, Sabine set the chalk back down in the case, “I’ll leave this here with you, and do hope you’ll actually use it instead of trying to draw conclusions based on which colors are used more than others.” She joked, moving her gaze over to Thrawn. Eli erupted into a fit of laughter, and I supposed it was an inside joke between them. 

Left alone, I turned back to Geralt who had yet to peel his eyes off Sabine’s rendition of my sketch. She’d also taken liberties with his expression, drawing in a wide exaggerated grin, but the basics were the same, as was my shadow. 

Thrawn rose first, selecting purple chalk and approaching the wall. Eli selected an array of colors, cradling them in the crook of his arm against a fraying oversized black sweatshirt, apparently a gift from the guards at his discomfort in only Sabine’s dress. The skirt continued to flow around his legs, however, hovering over the top of well worn brown boots, also second hand. Otherwise, everyone remained in imperial uniforms for now, which at least were warm, Jaskier figured. The inner rooms were considerably cooler than the cells had been. 

As they drew, Eli and Thrawn talked amongst themselves, standing on either side of the strange rendition of Roach, and a far too happy Geralt. 

“It would appear that the artist quite enjoys the view.” Eli joked. 

Thrawn huffed with a slight upturn of his lips. “They have an appreciation of their subject, and an understanding of the rarity of such a moment. Hence their effort to capture it.” 

I could not read Geralt’s expression from this angle, but my imagination ran wild. Would he be furious? No, if he was he’d of already confronted me about it, right? Yet… 

“Maybe he does.” He said quietly, silencing the others. Then, he turned to me. 

Silently, I noticed Thrawn pulling Eli away, and then we were truly alone. 

“Is that true?” He asked, and then it was time. It would be easy to lie, say it was just a random study, I drew all sorts of things after all. But then… 

Oh this was the devil’s choice! It would seem fate wished for me to have more time to think it over, however, as our comm devices activated then. “This is Sabine, you’re needed back up at the cell blocks. Remember the way?” 

Both Thrawn and Eli responded in the affirmative, and we were once again off, my mind racing. Watching Thrawn and Eli being so affectionate towards one another certainly didn’t help, either. Oh how I wanted that, but I’m not sure I could continue living hearing Geralt’s sure rejection! 

The walk back seemed much faster than the journey down, and before I knew it we were back facing that very rude guard and some of her friends flanking her. “Arihnda Pryce has escaped.” She said bluntly in that grating voice. “You are lucky you have such tight alibis, my first suspicion was that you all got her out.” 

“Well, as Sabine and the others can tell you, we did no such thing.” I attested, folding my arms, and feeling my heart continue to break. Why was Ari still resisting! There people were kind, wanted to help us! What was so great about the Empire that she’d be willing to help them! 

Thrawn and Eli shared a knowing glance that the guard caught. “Spit it out, imps.” 

Eli rolled his eyes, but held his tongue. Thrawn, rather, did explain. “She did not leave the Empire willingly, it is likely they believe that she was taken by myself for intel or random. What information does she know?” 

“Only what she’s been able to observe, she didn’t cooperate so neither did the intelligence agent assigned to her. We’ve got a security team scanning the base now, and all data consoles have been locked down.” 

“Good, so she doesn’t have any intel of much importance.” Eli replied, knowing where Thrawn was going with this. It was clear enough to me too. 

“So we’ll do what the Empire is expecting, put her up for ransom.” 

The guard scoffed, “Like hell we will. You all are going to stay right here, and my team is going to join the search.” 

Geralt suddenly looked up, and I followed his gaze to a rather large fabric tube. Pointing to it, I asked, “What’s that?” 

“Uh… Ventilation system… You’ve got to be kidding me, she’s in there isn’t she.” 

Geralt nodded, and suddenly the tube began to shake and rattle as if there was a rabid animal trapped within it. Yes, she was certainly in there. Reaching at her hip, the guard freed a curved throwing knife and loosed it at the tube. And then another, and a third until the bottom burst out and with it fell Arihnda, caught in Geralt’s arms, soon restrained in his arms instead. 

The guards stayed back as I approached, looking into ice blue eyes that spoke of fury and betrayal. “What are you doing Ari? These people want to help us!” 

“You maybe. Not me. I’m an Imperial governor!” She hissed. 

“Yeah and he’s an Admiral, who just drew a heart on the wall in the stairwell!” 

“Well Sabine drew it-” Thrawn began, but I was not finished. 

“And then you put your handprint on it! Still, it’s your heart, and my point is there is a place for us here, all of us.” 

I thought Ari might agree, nod and say ok and we could go down to the bunks, add an extra bed, and pick up that chalk again.. And she did, she said alright and asked to be put down, and things might be ok. “This is a lot for me to process, I’m sorry.” 

The emphasis on those last two words was my first clue. My next clue was when, as Geralt relaxed his grip, she tackled the guard and left her with a knife in the thigh and bolts flying out the tip of her weapon. 

Her reactions were quick, disabling much of the guard and Eli in the process with terrifying red light. Yet, despite my fear, I stood my ground, unbelieving. A knife whizzed past my ear, barely missing me, and landed right between her eyes. Arihnda fell to the ground, but I did not run to her side. Chaos erupted around me, but I just stared ahead. 

From all sides people of all shapes and sizes converged on the spot, some hauling Arihnda away (A shout of “She’s still breathing!” gave me muted hope, I dare not say it brought me joy though) and many more going to the side of Eli and the guards. 

Only when Geralt came behind me, arm hesitating but coming to rest on my shoulder, did I begin to cry. “Oh, Geralt, how did it all go so wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at the end now, I hope y'all liked this extra-long update, things are getting pretty wild for a grand-finale of sorts! Hope to bring some much needed resolution in the final two chapters~


	19. Water Flowing Underground

“It’s just my leg, I’m fine.” The weequay guard insisted, “Worry about the ones who got shot, those weren’t stun bolts!” 

“And why was it not on stun?” Thrawn implored, furious. He pressed a stimpack into Eli’s thigh, the man gritting his teeth as a shot clean through his leg stung like the seven Corellian hells. He was still conscious though, so faring better than many of the guards who’d been hit and were being attended to first. Thrawn knew it was due to condition and not prejudice, but being a recent ex-imperial could present challenges that he was already keeping an eye out for, as always watching both his and Eli’s backs. 

“It was set to stun, that bitch changed the setting when she took it. Knows her way around a weapon, alright.” She shot back, holding a bandage up to where she’d pulled the blade from her thigh. Weequay skin was tough, but no organic being was immune to a sharp enough knife. Replacing the wadded gauze with a bacta patch, the woman sighed in relief. “Either way, she’s now escaped her cell, attempted to kill four guards, stabbed one with a knife, and shot another being on base. No way she’s getting off scot free if she recovers. She had her chance and just threw it back in our faces.” 

Thrawn had no words for that, but Jaskier certainly did. “She’s just scared and confused, I’m sure we can talk her down!” He shouted out through tears. 

“Jaskier,” Geralt said softly, trying to calm the other man. 

“She… She didn’t mean to hurt anyone, she didn’t…” He continued, but with less conviction. 

The guard sighed. “Mate, she made the conscious decision to set the blaster to lethal shots, that’s not a warning that’s an attack. There’s no turning back now for her. I suggest you let it go and hope she learns to be more reasonable moving forward.” 

Jaskier struggled with such a notion and found himself curling into the wall of support and comfort that was Geralt. 

* * *

Jaskier was now pressing his face against my shoulder, body shivering. It was all too much for him, that much was clear as day despite the confusion. Trying to be helpful, I began to walk him away from it all, giving a silent look to the guard to tell them that we’d be alright. She seemed to trust it, so I picked up my pace. Now I had a choice, we could either go to the bunks, or to the ship, the only routes I knew in this maze of a building. Not entirely trusting the safety of the complex, I decided on the ship despite my desire to stay put on the ground. Hopefully it will stay put.

There were people we could, hopefully, trust there at least. So far the others had not left a good impression on me between the exploding speeder and now this most recent attack. So, holding Jaskier close I retraced my steps to find a familiar face standing outside. “Sabine!” I called out, earning her attention. 

She read the situation quickly, realizing something was wrong, “What happened?” 

Jaskier muttered into my side, “Ari… I can’t believe she would just attack everyone like that.” 

“There was a bit of a scuffle.” I confirmed.

Sabine sighed, closing the distance between us and wrapping an arm around Jaskier’s other side as a comforting gesture. “She’s a long-time imperial, Jaskier. That’s just how they are trained to react. I used to be like that, only trusting the Empire, but I learned how wrong they were and that we need to join together against the regime. Arihnda still has that training hard-wired in her mind, practically an instinct, and she’s in a compromising situation so she’s falling back on the basics- Don’t allow yourself to be captured no matter what. Fight back, and fight back hard.” 

Sucking in a deep breath, Jaskier continued. “But Eli and Thrawn, and I thought Ari, all were so kind. The Empire didn’t seem so bad to me.” 

“Sometimes, good people get caught up in bad stuff and don’t even realize it. Seems two of the three have finally realized that at least. And trust me, you saw the nicer parts, guessing you didn’t take a trip to a slave mine or razed planet. I am sorry to hear about her, though, we were all hoping for a smooth transition. Sounds like she means a great deal to you.” Sabine replied empathetically. 

Jasker softened in my grasp, regaining himself and earning some clarity on the situation. He nodded, standing up straighter. “Yeah… She does. Maybe I can talk to her. Like you said, she’s afraid because she’s alone and thinks she’s held by the enemy.” 

“I’ll see if I can make that happen for you, in the meantime why don’t you go in the Ghost and sit down. Let me have someone get you some tea.” She called for Zeb, his purple head popping out of the doorway where he agreed to the task, beckoning us forwards. Once seated, Jaskier seemed back to his normal self, steaming cup held between two hands as he thoughtfully inhaled the vapors. I took a whiff as well, noting it to be similar to a sweet mint. After all the excitement, it was good to have a moment to calm down, if only for Jaskier’s sake. 

“Thank you…” He said softly into his mug. “I… Froze up there, didn’t know what to do.” 

I hummed in understanding, then added that there was something he could do moving forward. “If you do get to talk to her, I’m sure she will listen.” 

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s overwhelming for me too, you know. Going from a ship to a castle to now a fortress, meeting so many new people and learning that the first group is evil! It’s a lot to take in and I still don’t know if anything is right.” 

“I sense that this place is better.” I added truthfully. The way these people lived was more free, less regimented. I believed Sabine when she said she believed in her cause against the Empire, and I felt confident that we could trust it, too. Arihnda’s attack only spoke of deadly methods and little care for damages caused. Meanwhile in the aftermath all were cared for, not just those of high rank. “We’ll be safer here.”

“But how do you know? You weren’t there… I trusted Ari! I guess I just need to talk to her, get some answers.” 

“I know.” We finished our tea in a comfortable silence after that, and waited on whatever would come next. But there was one other thing left to address, as Jaskier settled down he only grew more worrisome. “So, is it true?”

Jaskier looked away then, taking a deep breath. “Ah, knew I’d not escape the question so easily. What do you want me to say? One hell of a question to spring on someone.” 

Risking it all for fear of not being understood, I nudged his face back to face me, calloused fingers feeling all too rough against his soft cheek, as if their cracks might rip him open. “I…” No, this was not about me alone, “Let me show you.” Somehow I still had that drawing on me and unfolded it, placing it on the table. “I can’t even draw a hut, but know that if I could bring that shadow into view, his grin would be as wide as the horizon.”

His eyes first glanced up in confusion, then realization, and finally settled on what I could only recognize as affection. “Oh. Thank you. That… means a lot to me, Geralt.” Leaning closer, Jaskier pressed his shoulder against my arm, the side of his head tapping against me. “Things are still very overwhelming, but I want to continue this conversation. Seems there are still some things about you I do not know yet, but would like to learn.” Looking down, I indeed found myself looking into a sunrise cresting over the edge of the land. 

I found myself laughing at that. All this time, such an adventure, and he still wanted to know me better. Frankly, I felt the same way. Slowly, I snaked my arm around him, pulling him closer still, and we just fit.

It seemed that the next thing would decide to come to us sooner than later as Sabine bolted back into the ship, Jaskier jerking up and out of my hold. The contact was shortly mourned before a hurried shout took my attention. “We have to go now! Imperial shuttle trying to leave orbit!” 

“What?” Hera boomed from the front of the ship. “Everyone to their stations! Sabine, up here, tell me about it while we take off!” 

Kanan uttered what could only be a swear as he raced past next, joining Hera in the cockpit. Zeb gave us an apologetic shrug with a simple, “Hang on tight, boys!” As he followed Sabine along the way. Then it hit me. Take off. We’d be airborne once again. To accentuate the point, I heard the hatch slam shut behind Ezra as he was the last to join the crew and take his post. I didn’t bother to stifle a groan of displeasure. What now? Had the day not already tested us enough? 

Overhearing the conversation between Hera and Sabine, I was able to piece together what had transpired well enough. It had not taken long for the medics to realize that one of the hit guard’s equipment had been replaced with silver ration wrappers, and by the time they’d spread the word, Arihnda had used the stolen key and communicator to escape once again, in a much more quiet manner. 

The first attack had not been an escape attempt, it was a supply run and a distraction. With the rebel’s attention turned elsewhere, an ally had been able to slip in for a proper extraction, and by the sound of it, it was going to work.

“We’re gaining on them! Zeb, do you have a shot?” 

“Negative Hera, still too far!” 

“They’re nearly in position to jump, someone needs to get a hit on them now, aim for engines! Where are my starfighters?” 

The ship juked violently, and my grip on the edge of the table turned white-knuckled unconsciously. Why couldn't the wolves be space-faring? That was a much more pleasant and controlled ride. 

* * *

Pryce pressed the fresh bacta patch to her forehead, barely medicated rags tossed away and long forgotten. Leave it to the rebel medics to treat her so poorly! Living up to their reputation after all. 

For a moment Pryce had considered leaving it all behind. The way Jaskier had looked at her had broken her heart, but her mind knew what she had to do, and this was it. So, she’d staged the attack, gotten the comm link and code cylinder off a guard, and waited for the right moment to strike, glad that her assumption that the alien guards would rely on more primitive weapons rather than a blaster had proven to be correct. A knife wound caused great pain, and disabled her, but had not caused her to lose all consciousness. 

So, feigning a more serious injury, she’d let herself fall and hidden the tools away for when she had been left alone. A familiar secure frequency was contacted, and then the shuttle Gryphon swiftly enacted her extraction. Its pilots performed their job admirably, and from behind, Commodore Faro masterminded the entire operation. 

Hearing Pryce approach, Faro turned around to nod at her self-applied first aid, “Strap in, going to be a bumpy ride.” She said, gesturing to the seat beside her. Doing as told, Pryce slipped in next to Faro and looked out the viewport as the clouds gave way to stars, seeming to sway as the pilots dodged attacks from far below, the far-off red laser fire beams shooting away into the void of space. 

Then, the beams were suddenly not so far away. The shuttle groaned as a bolt slammed into the rear. 

Faro opened her mouth to berate the pilots for not dodging, but was interrupted by the comm channel opening on its own, and only one frequency could do that. 

“Shuttle Gryphon this is Mitth’raw’nuruodo. You will be receiving hyperdrive coordinates in a moment, please listen to my directions. Jump to this location, and wait for two cycles with weapons offline. If nothing happens, return to the Chimaera.” There was a pause, and Pryce wondered if that was all the farewell she would receive, coordinates and what could very well be a trap. She would see that Faro was already prepared to belay the orders. Rather, these were not orders but a personal suggestion, that much was obvious from Thrawn’s use of no rank or title. 

“Karyn, it has been an honor, and Jaskier sends his regards to you, Arihnda.” To the side, a battered A-Wing came into view, the trainer sort with no hyperdrive and gutted weapons arrays. Squinting to peer into the cockpit, Pryce swore she could see a familiar blue alien waving at them once before pulling away, the ship rattling something terrible against the atmosphere. 

Then, they were free of it. “Ma’am?” One of the pilots asked, awaiting direction. Pryce answered for Faro, “Follow the new coordinates from Thrawn.” 

Pryce did not take their hesitation personally, a Governor was not part of the naval command chain after all. Faro quickly confirmed the command as another laser got its target and their shield meter dipped into the red. As they entered hyperspace, Faro spoke what was on everyone’s mind. “I do not believe Thrawn would steer us in the wrong direction, even if the message was given from a rebel starfighter. So I’m choosing to trust him one more time, if only to honor our previous camaraderie.” 

Nodding, Pryce kept to herself the rest of the journey, exhaustion setting in and doubts giving way to relief. Whatever happened next was in his hands, and they were hands she continued to trust despite it all. What he could have possibly planned was beyond her, but there was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the home stretch now! See you Thursday with the final chapter!


	20. Into the Silent Water

Eli’s first step was more of a stumble, but he was able to reach out and get a hold onto something secure, steadying himself at the side of the bed. “Thanks.” 

Thrawn nodded, patting the hand gripping his forearm reassuringly. “Of course, you know I am happy to assist in your recovery.” 

“Maybe a little too happy, you’ve not even slept in your own bed since we’ve gotten here.” Eli replied with a wink, not exactly disliking that fact, even if his narrow cot in the medical center was less than ideal. 

Shrugging, Thrawn shifted in front of Eli, holding out both of his hands for the human to take before taking a small step back. Eli led with his better leg, and fell into a slow stride that took them across the room. It was only a few meters, but it was a monumental event after a week of bacta soaks and skin grafts. His injured leg looked thinner than the other, a core of muscle missing entirely and several inches of bone replaced with prosthetic implants. He’d been told to expect to “walk, not run” for the next few months by the medic, and with the difficulty of just this short distance Eli was inclined to believe them. 

Regardless, he felt a bit bad needing to rely on Thrawn like this. It was true that the Chiss had barely left his side ever since the attack, but it was hardly his own fault. Eli found that he really didn’t like being immobile, and knowing as much as he did about the Rebellion, he figured he’d need to be evacuation-ready at any second. They’d been lucky so far that the Empire did not find this place, and being bedridden only meant that he’d not be able to run with the pack. 

And after hearing about Thrawn’s little A-Wing adventure while he was passed out and undergoing treatment, Eli was even more concerned that Pryce and her little crew would report the base to the Empire, even if Thrawn assured Eli that they jumped to his coordinates. There were just too many variables, and odds were just as likely that she trusted Thrawn as going straight to Coruscant. 

But, as the days passed, the likelihood of that was less and less, Eli was also certain that if the base’s location was known, the Empire would strike immediately. It was not characteristic of the regime to sit and wait on such a large prize. So, that was one consolation, and now this was another. Standing hurt like hell, but he knew he could at least hobble out of the place leaning on an astromech if needed. 

“You are relieved.” Thrawn more stated than asked, which was fine because Eli was and he was sure his expression and body language said as much. 

“Yeah, very.” Putting most of his weight on the good leg, Eli leaned in closer for a small kiss that Thrawn returned happily. 

“I am glad to hear. The other way, then?” 

Determined, despite his side beginning to scream in protest, Eli nodded and they began their slow shuffle back towards the bed. Upon arrival, Eli was absolutely winded and plopped down onto his belly to the sound of applause. Applause? 

“Excellent work, Eli! Good to see you up and about again!” Eli recognized the voice immediately, it was Jaskier, and an assenting grunt meant that Geralt was with him. 

“Hey guys.” Eli huffed out, turning around onto his back and sitting up on his elbows. Thrawn sat beside him as the other couple entered the space carrying a tray of food. 

“We were going to bring you lunch either way, but I suppose now it is a celebration! Glad I was able to snag some sweets.” Jaskier announced brightly, presenting enough to feed four piled high onto the tray. 

“You always get sweets.” Geralt added with some toothless sarcasm. 

“Yes, well, this time they can be victory sweets.” 

Eli laughed as he plucked a piece of yellowish cake from the offerings, the sort baked with sweet kernels that reminded him of Lysatra. Figured that some dank, claustrophobic underground Rebel base would feel more like home than the Empire ever did. “Victory? Last I checked we’re still at war.” 

“Ah, but you’ve won the first battle against that leg of yours!” 

Geralt butted in, “Second.” 

Jaskier cocked his head in confusion, long bangs falling in front of his eyes that he quickly brushed back away and behind his ear. “Second?” 

“It didn’t kill him.” Geralt commented, and Thrawn snickered. Eli and Jaskier just exchanged a glance that said  _ of course that would be hilarious to those two, morbid sense of humor that they have _ . 

Pulling some supply crates over, a makeshift table and chairs was made, and somehow they got to the bottom of the tray, mostly courtesy of Geralt. 

“So, Geralt, how are the flying lessons going?” Eli inquired after licking his fingers clean of sticky fruit preserves. 

Geralt opened his mouth to reply, but Jaskier beat him to the chase. “Oh you really have to come out and see it sometime, Wedge isn’t holding back anymore, it is really something else.” 

“He never held back.” Geralt protested, to which Jaskier patted his forearm sympathetically, not even bothering to argue. 

“Well, I’m just glad to hear you’re picking it up, dangerous if you don’t know what you’re doing in a dogfight.” Eli added, and was still bewildered that the man wanted to pilot, seeing that when they first met he hated being in space. “Maybe sometime you should fly against Thrawn.” 

“That would have to be in the simulator.” Thrawn replied, not holding a grudge against his current grounded status. Stealing an A-Wing and not firing at an escaped Imperial didn’t exactly look good for him, even if he did come back and reveal his master plan. Assuming it worked out, it was smart to send those who knew about the base’s location away, a perfect nonviolent solution. The only problem was the only way to know if it worked was to wait and see. 

* * *

Arriving at the coordinates provided by Thrawn was incredibly anticlimactic for how dramatic their departure was. Pryce exhaled a breath she’d not even realized she’d been holding from the moment the star lines of hyperspace began to narrow. Now that they were back to being distant pinpricks in all directions, she just sighed, taking stock of the space around them. There was nothing spectacular awaiting them, no fantastic nebula to explore or black hole to suck them into oblivion. 

Part of her had entertained that thought, that Thrawn had sent them to a swift death that would leave nothing but stardust, but she’d known that line of reasoning was incorrect and this only proved it. Thrawn might be the enemy now, which was a very hard pill to swallow seeing the trust they’d nurtured over the years, but he might still be a friend. In a vague sense of the word, at least. 

Interrupting the thoughts, the pilot piped up, “So, shall I set a timer for two cycles?” 

“Sure.” Faro responded, sounding none too confident but not wanting to argue, likely figuring it would appease the temperamental human. Several times on the journey he had expressed their displeasure at the arrangement. Frankly, Pryce would not be shocked if they reported them for these events should they return to the empire. Better make an ally, then. 

“What’s your name, pilot?” 

A moment’s hesitation before responding. Good, they were surprised. “Janson, Governor, Lieutenant Wes Janson.” Turning to her, his square profile stood out against the viewport at the front of the shuttle. His expression was neutral, but eyes searching. 

“Lieutenant Janson, whatever happens next, I want you to know that you have a choice. I will not command you to an unwilling death.” 

He turned to the other superior in the shuttle, who nodded solemnly. “I hope that applies to both of us, Governor.” 

“Certainly.” Pryce assured firmly, sitting up taller then immediately regretting it as her vision swam. 

“I’ll get you some fresh bacta.” Faro said, putting a steadying hand on the other woman’s shoulder as she stood up and stepped into the back of the shuttle. When she returned, they swapped out dried patches for fresh, and Janson seemed to regret watching, turning away at the sight of the wound. 

“Rebels sure know how to fix someone up.” He muttered sarcastically. 

“Limited resources lead to difficult choices. My injury is not life threatening, so they reserved medical supplies for others in more need.” Pryce left out the bit about how she had personally created a greater need. She’d reserve that limited resources in case she faced a trial upon returning to the Empire if this grand plan of Thrawn’s resulted in nothing. 

As the stabbing pain in her head faded into a cool thrum, Pryce started to talk up the other passengers. Such things came effortlessly to her, years of politicking had left their mark on her and skills like this were a result. It was more comfortable than the silence, even if not engaging. She learned about Faro’s childhood on Thyferra, her family just on the edge of bacta empires but never quite getting their foot in the door. Janson had dreamt of being a fighter pilot, but had not quite cut it at flight academy, “I’m one hell of a pilot, but the discipline stuff can be hard. They aren’t looking for heros, and if I can be completely honest, I do like flight something that can take a beating. Yup, I’m happy ferrying around the Empire’s finest through thick and thin.” 

“Admiral Thrawn certainly made sure that we went through plenty of thick.” Faro retorted with a bit of a smile quirking the corner of her mouth that disappeared as quickly as it came. It was obvious she respected, or had respected, the Chiss. His turning rebel was just as much a surprise to the Commodore as it had been for Pryce. She’d expected him to fight alongside her, waited for hours for him to slip a plan to her some way, for some kind of sign. But, it never came, so she’d taken matters into her own hands. 

Again, she’d anticipated breaking more than just herself out of that base. But, the more Pryce thought about it, the more she understood Thrawn’s choice. Everyone needed passion in their life. Her passion was her work, the Empire. His was Vanto, and a person was a very common passion indeed. That is why the people at the top are single, after all, as a person can only have one passion. 

Continuing that trend, she noticed herself being slowly edged out of the conversation as Janson and Faro bantered back and forth, apparently finding they had a good bit in common. Figues. So, leaning back into the seat, Pryce tried to get comfortable and balance the thick patch on her head, only half-listening to stories of attending pod races and vacations to some body of water or another. Pryce knew she’d never have opened up like that with the others, conversation came easy but it was always just surface level small tak. The pair was getting personal, and Pryce considered excusing herself from the cockpit for however many more hours they’d be stuck here. But that meant standing up, and probably a dizzy spell, so she stayed put. 

This was an oddly fitting ending to her time with Thrawn, certainly not his fault but a slap in the face nonetheless. She was happy for him, truly, but talking with Jaskier had reminded her that, had the circumstances been different, not a working relationship between an Admiral and a Governor, maybe she would have pursued her colleague in a less than professional manner. Not wanting to get her hopes up, as that had only caused her pain in the past, she had never dwelled on it before. Hell, that night with Vanto had been the first time she’d verbalized it, and without even knowing it. As Jaskier had pointed out, she made no claims to the contrary, just that it was not in the cards then. 

And, well, she’d felt no desire then or now to say so. Who was she kidding, the man was magnificent, all sharp angles and firm muscle. Pryce had never considered that she had a ‘type’ but the sort who frequented a training dojo were certainly easy on the eyes, and Thrawn appeared to have resided in one with the graceful power with which he held himself. 

So lost in thought, Pryce jumped when an alarm sounded, sitting up with the bacta patch falling to the floor with a squelching sound. There was no way it had been two days already!

Janson turned to the console, announcing cooly and with an air of surprise. “Proximity alarm.” 

“Let’s see what Thrawn’s sent us into this time.” Faro responded, and not a second later a massive ship slid out of hyperspace just in front of them. It was unlike anything Pryce had ever seen, a long streamlined shape with bulbous protrusions likely containing weapons arrays and stars know what other fun surprises. 

Their shuttle jolted, and she knew what that meant before Janson muttered the cause, “We’re caught in their tractor beam.” 

“Open the comms frequencies.” Faro ordered and after the flip of a switch they were hailed, the image of a woman coming up on the small holoprojector built into the console. The first thing Pryce noticed was that she looked similar to Thrawn. She was aware that all beings were projected as being blue, but the structure of her face could only mean one thing: she was a Chiss. 

The second thing she noticed was that she was absolutely gorgeous. 

“I am Admiral Ar’alani of the Chiss Defense fleet. Are you she?” 

So this was it, Thrawn’s master plan, to contact his people and produce this little rendezvous. “I am she. I am Arihnda Pryce, sent by Mitth’raw’nuruodo to these coordinates.” 

“He believes that you could be of some use to the Chiss Ascendancy.” Ar’alani continued, seeming to appraise the group in the shuttle. 

“I hope he is correct, Admiral.” Pryce blurted out, realizing she was not thinking this through. Taking a moment to center herself, she tried to regain her bearings. 

“We shall learn together.” 

The holoimage faded away to static, and Pryce felt strangely optimistic about what could happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's a wrap!  
> Thank you all so much for reading this far, I hope you have enjoyed this story!   
> One more thanks to the folks at WIP Big Bang as well, this fic would not have been completed without your kindness and encouragement! Cheers~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art For "A Bard's Guide to the Galaxy"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221909) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake)




End file.
